


Lime Cinderella

by RandomFujoshi571



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), First Kiss, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Party, Plague, Rivalry, Secret Identity, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFujoshi571/pseuds/RandomFujoshi571
Summary: In the grand Kingdom of SNP, Prince Technoblade is regarded as the PvP master across the land. Without any worthy opponents, he finds life boring except for his potatoes. That is, until a mysterious monster in a lime hoodie peaks his interest and sheds some light upon his dim world.Dream is a peasant in the "gRaNd" Kingdom of SNP. He strives everyday to make money to get his sister and mother out of the inhuman slums, and he doesn't think about anything else. That is, until a kinda-cute pig with a braid reminds him of other joys in life and makes him laugh without any worries.Please keep in mind I'm not shipping real people, just their personas, that's why i'll be referring to them only as Dream and Technoblade. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 340
Kudos: 1880





	1. The Masked Man

**Author's Note:**

> Please read! Keep in mind I'm not shipping real people, just their personas/fanon/avatars. Another thing, not a lot of romance I guess until the end, the first few chapters are going to be focused on developing Dream and Techno's lives and the world around them. Lastly, enjoy!

Technoblade was a young, but brave and fearless prince. The people of SMP respected the royal family, and the nation as a whole was united except for a few scummy advisors and politicians here and there. Though the citizens respected Technoblade in general, they mainly did for two overwhelming reasons:

1) His unusual tenacity when it came to farming. (Potatoes specifically)

2) His unrivaled prowess on the battle field, able to overcome any opponent easily.

Techno took pride in this and took pride at his untouchable reputation. Until today.

Such a prosperous kingdom hosted many events, but the main attraction of the kingdom which even brought millions of tourists were their monthly tournaments. Where people of different skill could show off to potential employers and get paid in the process with different games. Manhunt, Parkour, Speed run, and the PvP Tournament. Thousands of people flocked to SMP in hopes of competing, though only about a hundred or so were selected. 

So it was no surprise if a new talent appeared, it was a common occurrence and they'd most likely be scouted into the royal knights.

Technoblade grunted as he dodged another arrow. No one had ever compared to this monster in the lime hoodie and ominous mask. Techno dominated all PvP tournaments as soon as he was the eligible age to compete, quickly growing bored of the generic and predictable fighters. But this one. He felt his muscles straining against, and his people in the wooden stands felt it too.

The pinkette swore under his breath as he hardly avoided a diamond axe and a nimble lime blob swinging where he once stood. Quickly launching a counter attack, he spun and slashed his black axe right where the younger's face once was. He dodged Technoblade's attack and did a dramatic backflip to gain distance as he pulled out his bow. 

Techno felt arrows piercing his shield as he approached the man slowly, axe ready to swing. Just as he attacked, the man countered and did a dive with the blue axe once again. Techno again saw an opportunity while the man was pulling his axe out of the ground. 

The prince raised his axe high and swung down, the younger would've escaped if not for the shoelace that'd got caught up with his axe. Stopping right before his neck, Techno breathed heavily as the crowd roared intensively at their prince's victory. 

'Only if they knew how close this really was.' He thought. He pulled his axe away and took a deep breath. He looked back to his opponent and recalled when he'd first seen the man. 

It must've been his first tournament because no way someone like Dream would go unnoticed, especially when said person dominated parkour and speedrunning, and placing second in manhunt. Techno doubted that even the special knights selected by the royal family could accomplish that much.

He took what felt like the first real breath since the fight and put his axe in it's leather holster as he walked towards the infirmary. Such a skillful person must have a bolstering ego, it'd take the man longer to get back up. Though despite Technoblade's expectation's, he froze in his tracts when he heard the man's voice for the first time. 

"Awww damn! I was sooooo close..." The man whined as he jumped up to his feet as if he hadn't done a whole day of athletic activities. He nonchalantly ran up next to Technoblade, heading to the infirmary with the older. "I gotta admit. The rumors don't lie. You really are a monster, Prince Technoblade."

Technoblade stilled, this man in this bright obnoxious lime hoodie, how was he so comfortable around Techno? They were enemies and Techno was a prince, the most popular in the kingdom. So how could he talk to him so nonchalantly? It escaped the pinkette's mind, being an introvert he would never understand.

"Whats your name?" Techno asked in slight awe. Technoblade seriously couldn't comprehend how you could speak with your enemy so casually after losing. He expected the man to be more frustrated with his loss, but he seemed fine. Almost happy with it.

"Well you can call me Dream, Prince!" Dream said with a smile that could be seen under his mask. Getting a closer look at Dream's features, he noticed the sharp jawline and dirty blonde curls that poked out from under his lime hood.

"That..." Technoblade searched for the right way to continue this conversation. He didn't want it to end, not when he finally found something interesting other than potatoes. "That was a very good battle...Dream..." He stuck his hand out Awkwardly for the blonde to shake. 

"It's an honor." Dream said as he shook Technoblade's hand. They still had a ways to walk, seriously why'd they design the infirmary so far away? 

"So uh, I'm dying of curiosity...Who trained you?" Technoblade asked.

"Self trained." Dream answered simply. And Technoblade could swear he saw a prideful smirk sneak up on Dream's face. 

"Why the mask?" He looked at the blonde and judging from his demeanor, it didn't seem like he was self conscious.

"I could say the same." Dream said as the derpy eyes on his mask faced Technoblade's face. He almost forgot he wore the skeleton pig mask.

"It must be your first time in or at a tournament."

"'Tis"

"I wear this thing to remind the people that when I step onto the battlefield, I am not a prince. But rather a pig that's greedy and only wants victory. I want them to know that I will not be a ruler that hogs our country's resources, but I will when it comes to defeating our enemies." Technoblade said this with resolve, and it sent chills up Dream's spine.

"Huh, that's quite humble for a prince of the royal family..." Dream's hand went to touch his own mask, "My reason really isn't as deep as yours. I wear it because I don't want people to know Dream's real face or his real job, or real anything."

"So where ya from then?" Technoblade asked.

"You may be a prince, but I won't reveal that much about myself." Dream said casually.

"heh, guess you're right." 

They finally reached the infirmary after what'd felt like a marathon to the prince's tired muscles. He opened the large wooden door, and motioned for Dream to come inside. The blonde stepped in and started oohing and awing at the fancy medical equipment. Stacks of potions and all sorts of fresh ingredients. He even saw a totem of undying "The nurse should be here soon so-"

"Wait." The blonde said, cutting Techno off. He wasn't use to people speaking over him, so it shocked him a little. "What time is it?" Dream asked with a nervous sweat running down his face.

"I believe I won at about 5 or so..." techno mumbled as Dream's face went pale.

"FUCK, DINNER!" 

"Huh?" 

"Dinner. With. people. At. 5:30." Dream said hurriedly. "Wheres the exit to this fucking maze?" Techno pointed to the general left and Dream raced around the corner, disappearing as quickly as he came. That might have been the first person in his entire life to leave without saying anything. 

'What an interesting character...I wonder if he'll ever show up again' Techno thought.

__________________

"In conclusion, if we move the budget around seasonally to different produce, then we could effectively and efficiently use our taxes for the different crops." Techno finished saying in front of the royal advisors. His father, the king wasn't there. He had much more important matters to attend to. His advisors clapped as Techno walked out of the room, leaving the papers on the desk for them to look over.

He let out a shaky sigh. He didn't mind speaking in front of people, but he'd much rather be beating them into a potato farm, or a bloody pulp. He walked to his next destination, his long pink braid swaying behind him.

After more walking he'd arrived at the training grounds, where people who did well in the tournaments got permission to use it. Honestly, the whole tournament system was just a giant way for the country to show its dominance, make money and recruit fighters. Ingenious really. 

There were dummies set up all around, campfires going and grunts ring aloud. He took his long red cloak off and set it on a nearby table. He took a seat on a log and observed the fights, nitpicking all of their mistakes. He would only do cardio or strength training out here, it was important to show the others that he was strong, but he wouldn't spar unless someone requested it. 

He rested his cheek upon his hand. None of these lackey's even came close to Dream. Every move was calculated, efficient, perfect. Though Technoblade knew the blonde was the mysterious type. The type who'd come at random, like gusts of wind. He sat up, realizing he'd been daydreaming too long and started going on a jog around the grounds.

__________________

He sighed as he repeated the same monotonous schedule and he took a bite of the crab he'd been served for lunch. He chewed on it while dreading the boredom of everything. Why did his only joys in life have to be PvP and fucking potatoes. Damn it, if only he could settle things with an axe instead of words.

He thought about going in there and just throwing the papers at the advisors. Thats what they got paid to do, they could read. Techno had already done the work, so just let him have some fun.

He grumbled as a timid servant approached him. She looked like she had something to say so he simply waited for her to speak up.

"Ah, Prince Technoblade. Theres a visitor at the gates. W-We tried telling him you couldn't meet, but he...he threatened one of the soldiers at the gate. I'm so sorry." She looked down, not knowing how he'd react.

Technoblade practically jumped out of his seat, eager to finally have a reason to fight someone. He marched towards the gates with a spring in his step as he mumbled a small thank you to the servant.

He looked up at the daunting out wall of the castle and slowly approached the gate, and sure enough heard shouts. 

"I TOLD YOU IM A FRIEND DAMN IT!"

"AND I SAID THE PRINCE WOULD'NT HAVE FRIENDS AS BARBARIC AS YOU!" Technoblade hardly managed to keep in his laugh. He rounded the corner and the argument stopped immediately. The Servant looked shocked and bowed his head down, much lower than nesessary. 

"I'm so sorry, Prince Technoblade. Please let me handle it." The servant said with a cloud of guilt around him. But Technoblade was more preoccupied with who was at the gates. 

"SEE!!!! THERE HE IS!" Dream went to high-five Technoblade through the gate. "How ya doin, Techno? See, I was free and-" The servant interrupted Dream in a fit of anger.

"How dare you dress the prince in such a familiar way?" Technoblade waved his hand, and the servant stepped back, still seething with anger. 

"Anyhow, like I was saying, before I got so rudely interrupted," Dream glared at the servant, "I was free for a few hours and figured we could train!" 

Technoblade mentally cursed himself. He had meetings planned throughout the day, and was only free to spar at 6.

"Uh, well I'm free at six..."

"How about now?"

"I have meetings."

"I also have very boring things I would not like to do, but i'm still free." Technoblade chuckled, but again spoke.

"Listen I'd love to, but-"

"Great! That's all I needed to hear!" The familiar lime hoodie swayed against the wind as Dream nimbly made his way up a few jotting out bricks, and fearlessly jumped off, crossing the gate and landing beside Techno.

"Dream, like I said, I can't-" The servant behind Techno reached out his hand to grab Dream's hood, and most likely have him executed. But dream moved out of the way and instead grabbed techno's signature red cape off his back. 

"If you want this back, then I guess you'll have to beat me!" Dream said as he ran away towards the training grounds. Techno smirked, but small veins popping out of his forehead made it clear he really couldn't turn down the fight. He'd get scolded by his advisors, but no one, not even his father touched his cape without permission.

"Say, Please tell them I'll be a bit late." techno asked the servant standing beside as he raced towards Dream and humiliatingly enough, Technoblade made it there a whole three minutes after Dream. He breathed in hard, though he soon started to cuss himself out when he saw where his cape was.

Atop one of the pine tree's surrounding the grounds, was his velvet red cape. And right beside it, there was Dream, adjusting it so it wouldn't fly away, but also so that he was the only one who could get it down without damaging it. 

"Dream, I don't often say this." Techno began as he soon as he caught his breath, and the younger jumped down effortlessly to hear him better. "But, not only do I want to fight, I want to defeat you." 

"Wouldn't have it another way, Techno~" Dream said teasingly. Both grabbed wooden weapons from the stand beside them. Multiple onlookers had gathered to watch Dream and Techno fight. After the tournament, Dream grew in popularity and was considered a faceless legend. People formed theories about who could be under the mask and Techno even heard a ridiculous one saying it was his long lost brother. So it was safe to say Dream definitely had a fanbase.

"So how many times do I have to kick you to the dirt to get my cape back?" Some of the crowd noticed the cape in the tree and they'd gained a new respect for Dream to be so bold. But one of them cheered before the round even started.

"YEAH DREAM! KICK HIS ASS!!!!" Both competitors glanced at the speaker, and Dream got a wide smile on his face when he saw who it was. 

"Don't worry Sapnap, I'll make sure of it. And to answer your question, we'll be doing however many I want." Techno internally sighed. He remembered that distinct white headband that Sapnap wore. He was in the tournament and was one of the few who could make Techno break a sweat. 

With no warning, Dream began the fight. Despite his weapon in the tournament, he had a sword this time. He swung hard where Techno had just been, and the older slashed his axe sideways, and Dream dodged with a backflip. Techno swung his Axe and Dream hopped over it, to only stab his sword around a pink braid. With the blonde landing harshly on the floor, Techno faked his out by swinging to the left, but then to the right. To his dismay, Dream recovered only due to sheer speed. And again, Technoblade felt that overwhelming adoration and excitement fill him.

Dream grunted as he did a spin with his sword and swung at Techno. He dodged with grace and slashed at Dream's legs, which almost made contact. They both retreated from the barrage of attacks to catch their breaths. 

Techno sighed. "This is gonna take a while..." Techno said, raising his sword and Dream smirked.

"Yep, you don't have any shoelaces to save you now."


	2. Just a Little More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we learn about Dream's home life!

Dream felt himself really get into the fight once he realized Technoblade would be taking this seriously. He loved how he was always challenged to come up with new attack strategies every time Techno countered his previous one. He swung his sword, only to hit it against techno's axe. Dream certainly had the advantage in stamina, and this was all the more clear as they were now on their seventh round. 6:1 with Techno leading. 

Technoblade gave one final push so Dream decided to do the same. He put all his power into one attack and swung as hard as could, colliding with Technoblade's axe and both weapons cracked and splintered under the pressure. 

Dream and Techno breathed heavily in disappointment, but Techno soon let out a loud groan.

"Finally! Now get me my red cape, you thief." Techno said and Dream sighed, he wanted to at least get one more win before the weapons gave out. He spidered up the tree and grabbed the hefty and thick cape. He tossed it down to Techno with no warning or remorse as he jumped down soon after it. 

"So are you gonna go do those meetings now?"

"Not like I can reschedule them to right now. Guess I'll just have to get chewed out for dealing with a very threatening terrorist."

"hahah very funny. Well, I'm gonna say bye to Sapnap then I'm on my way back home!" Dream waved behind him as he went to chat with his other friend. He'd known Sapnap for years when they met in a literal dumpster in the slums of the kingdom. Of course, they still each lived in the slums, but he had a mother and sister to support. At least Dream did.

"Oi, Asshole!" Dream called, and Sapnap stopped swinging at a practice dummy to wave to his friend.

"Look who's gotten all buddy-buddy with the potatoes crazy prince."

"Hey you gotta admit he's pretty good."

"Okay, simp." Sapnap chuckled as Dream let out a wheeze.

"Okay, Mr. Hey mamas." Dream bent over laughing as Sapnap got pissed off and started making excuses of how he never said that.

"Oh, that reminds me. George was looking for you." Sapnap said, wiping off his sweat with a towel. "Pretty sure he also hit on your mom while he was there."

"Ugh, That bastard." Dream left with a wave to Sapnap. He glanced at Technoblade and sure enough, the prince was getting chewed out by royal advisors with sticks up their ass. Dream ran through the pine trees surrounding the training grounds before he got sent to jail or worse and he soon reached the main gate where he maneuvered over it easily. 

He took in the sight of the kingdom from the high palace walls and took a deep breath before leaping off and landing on some noble's house. He ran over the colored bricks of each rooftop and he felt the wind in his hair. He let his hood fall down and took off his mask. He kept on going, making sure not to draw any attention as he almost tripped on a fence. He cursed and kept going.

Parkour might've been one of the few things he genuinely enjoyed in life. The wind through his hair, how cool his hood looked when the air was flowing through it and the giant smile he wore, knowing that he was free from any duties.

After jumping over the windows, verandas, and other pricy things. He made his way past the colorful flags celebrating the royal family and eventually ended up in the alleyways surrounding the kingdom. He looked up at his neighborhood.

Dream sighed and changed his shirt so people wouldn't recognize the lime hoodie. He walked past the flimsy houses that would collapse with any outside pressure. Splintered wood and cobblestone that didn't have any real stone were the materials they used to build them. The nails were rusty, and there wasn't anything that wasn't covered in vines. And then he saw his favorite alley cat. Patches, and he gave him plenty of scratches and some tuna that he'd snatched from the royal kitchen at one point.

"Aww, little guy. Eventually, you can live with me." Dream stared at Patches with his hand on his cheek. Then he continued waltzing along, trying to avoid the puddles and patches of human droppings and he cringed. He finally reached his home and It wasn't the shabbiest on the block, but it definitely wasn't where three humans should be living.

"I'm home!" Dream called out as his mother stood up from a book she was reading on their torn up couch. It was a small house, four rooms to be exact. One bathroom, a medium sitting/dining/kitchen area and two bedrooms for Drista, Mom and Dream. He hated that such good people in his life had such horrible living conditions.

"hey sweetie! How was work today at the bakery?" Oh! One thing he forgot to tell the prince. The only people who knew his real face and knew he was Dream were George, Sapnap and Drista. Everyone else in his life just thought he worked at the local bakery. Which wasn't completely a lie, he just only worked a few hours a week there.

"Ah, it was good mom. Worked a lot of deliveries like normal. Wheres Drista?" He asked and he lied straight through his teeth. 

"I think she's in our room. Oh! George dropped by, he was really sweet and even dropped off dinner for us." She said with way too much obliviousness.

"Of course he did." Dream said, irritated. He sighed and walked upstairs to give Drista a cookie he got from work. 

"Oi, dumbass." He said, knocking on her door and stepping in.

"Gimme my tax, simp." She said as he handed her payment. This was the cost of Drista keeping his secret. If his mom ever found out he was training in secret and taking jobs with George as a mercenary, she'd be furious. And not the type of angry that passes, the one that's life changing.

"So how was your fight with the prince? Did he smell of the sweet clout and money?"

"Haha no way. He's pretty chill and really good."

"No, Dream. You must defeat him, don't dishonor your family!" She said with a fake seriousness and they both burst out laughing. 

"Im off to bed, loser. Make sure to wake up early tomorrow for school."

"Sure, mom."

He closed the door behind him as he said goodnight to his mom and went inside his room. Like the other room, his was tiny. An 8 by 8 space with barely enough room for a cot and desk. He slopped on to his make shift bed and heavily sighed out.

"Just a little more, Dream..." He muttered to himself. He was exhausted. Having to hide his identity, working tirelessly everyday with no break. He was mentally exhausted he had to tiptoe around everyone and everything. But it'd all be worth it. It'd all be worth it if his family didn't have to live in horrible conditions anymore and he could give back to them for everything they'd given him.

He chuckled to himself. Maybe then he could make some more friends and even get to know the prince as a friend and not just training partner. He slowly closed his eyes, wondering how that man with the long pink braid was feeling right now. He couldn't remember what he thought about after that, he just went to bed.

__________________

"Oi! Dream, wake up!" He woke up with a start with his mom yelling at him. "George is here to walk you to the bakery! Be quick and don't make him wait too long." He jumped off the cot as his mom left his room. He grabbed his bag and got out of the house as quickly as he could. He wouldn't let George flirt with his mom any longer than he'd have to.

"hey sleepyhead! Where were you yesterday?" George asked as Dream shut the door behind them and they both made their way to the river to wash off. George was a good friend like Sapnap, though he did live in a higher end neighborhood because his father was a merchant, they still respected each other. They did odd jobs around town, and most of them consisted of fighting monsters or other people. The pay was good and he could trust George to keep his secret.

"Doesn't matter when you keep flirting with my mom!"

"Not my fault."

"Hahah sure dude." They both made their way down tot he river behind the slums. It was dirty and not drinkable, but it worked fine for washing off dirt off the face and fixing greasy hair. Dream would also take better care of his face and skin at a cleaner river down the road.

"So, I heard you were looking for me yesterday?"

"Yea, it's pretty serious man."

This caught Dream's attention. George was never really serious about anything. "What is it?" Dream asked eagerly.

"A guy my father was trading with, he collapsed and a doctor my father called over said it was a new strain of some disease. It hasn't been made public yet, but they think it'll be like a mini plague. And I don't know if you could afford consistent medical bills on top of what you already are saving up and the bills you already have to pay."

"Thats...Thats a problem." Dream said worriedly. No way he could let his family get sick.

"I already let your mom and sister know to stay safe and keep away from the river water and weird looking people."

"Thanks man..."

"hey, i'm sure it'll be fine. You guys have gotten through a lot worse."

"You're right...So!" Dream quickly changed the subject trying to cheer himself up. "What're we doing for money today?" George smiled and showed him a flyer for chasing around loose chicken.

"Of course..."

"hey! We gotta take advantage of your speed some how! Its lame but it pays well for chasing around chickens."

"Alright, alright lets go." Dream said as they both began to walk towards the location and made jokes about each others moms. 

_____________________

After they were done with a job that took way longer than it should've, they split up to do their own things. Dream knew what he wanted to do next. After his big debut in the tournament, he'd have to train harder than ever to keep the number one spots in speedrunning and parkour. And maybe aim for the first spot in manhunt and even PvP. 

He walked to the very outskirts of the borders where he practiced his parkour on the old crumbling wall. It was only one portion that was so good to practice on, the rest of the border was well preserved and pristine because tourists passed by it so often. He ran and started to jump on the jotting out bricks, making sure to land lightly, swiftly and quickly so he could do the next jump with the same accuracy. As he kept this up, he thought of the possibilities of winning. He could get a giant bag of silver which would help his family desperately, and if people bothered to bet on him, he could even get some gold. This thought only drove him to train harder, acquiring a few cuts and bruises along the way.

He kept climbing and running. He huffed as the cold air of twilight hit his skin and he knew he'd catch a cold if he stayed out any longer, he cringed when he felt the cold sweat against his skin as he made his way home. His feet were sore by the time he made it home and it was much later than he intended it to be as his sister and mother were already asleep. Again, just like yesterday, he flopped down lifelessly on his makeshift cot.

"Just a little more, Dream..." He said it to himself again, as he did every night.

___________________

Today, for what felt like the first time in forever, Dream had free time. Real actual free time. He did everything he needed to with George and he already did his laps around the wall, so he thought of something he would actually like to do. For fun. Which was a concept he wasn't use to, so he couldn't come up with much at first, but then something that surprised him came to mind. 

Technoblade. He could make this day fun and interesting. He smiled and dusted himself off as he made his way up to the prince. He didn't know why Technoblade tolerated Dream being so impolite with him, then again, Techno didn't know Dream was just a commoner. 

Thinking about it, Technoblade was really humble, but also had this weird confidence about him. But nonetheless he was a fun guy to be around, and always made Dream laugh. Its hard to believe he's a prince sometimes, especially when he treated Dream with such respect. 

He didn't blame the royal family for his own's shortcomings, his situation was an inevitable mistake. All the little cracks in the system led to Dream's life really, like his father leaving and their lack of education. 

Dream finally reached the castle walls and he hopped over them, still pondering his relationship with the prince. He figured it'd be quicker to go directly to Techno instead of dealing with shitty guards with sticks up their ass. 

He quickly made his way through the royal grounds, where the courtyard was and where the stables were. He even stopped to give one of the horses an apple for being cute. He climbed back up on a pillar and began again, closing the gap between him and the main castle.

But he must've been lost in thought because for the first time in years Dream tripped and fell over the servant's quarters roof. He screamed as he fell from such a high height and he closed his eyes. Just when he though his back would break, something broke his fall enough for him to still breathe. 

Dream breathed in heavily before got up and looked at his savior, and when he saw who it was he wished the fall would've killed him instead.

"H-Hey....Mr. Servant who wouldn't let me see Techno..." He felt a cold sweat run down his face. Not good, not good, not good. He couldn't believe his error, how could mere two feet jump cause this. The man slowly but surely got up, and when he looked at Dream his eyes lit up. Dream thought about running, but surprising enough for an injured man, he'd already put hand cuffs on the blonde. He thought about fighting the servant, but this was right in front of where most of the witnesses would be, he had no choice. The man finally spoke with a smug smile

"I say, to schedule an execution you have to have a hearing with the king...so you're going to be waiting in jail for a long time, bastard." Dream let out a loud gulp and followed the servant through the palace grounds to the jails. The man led him along bye a chain connected to his handcuffs, which the servant definitely tightened too much on purpose. When they finally arrived to the dungeons, Dream cringed as he saw a damp area, crawling with spiders and a barley lit with a torch in the corner. 

"Mask." The servant demanded before he tossed Dream in. Now, this was the part he wouldn't do, under no circumstances. He shook his head and walked in the cell instead, shutting the door and sitting in the furthest back corner, the servant glared at him before leaving with a smirk. Dream sighed before he grasped the severity of his situation.

He put his head into his hands and almost let a tear slide down. He hated how something so simple as wanting to see a friend could turn into this. Though if rigorous training in manhunt had taught him anything, it was that you have to come up with a plan before it's too late. And he got an idea, a way to get out of this with his head. Though he might've had to slightly throw his sister under the bus. He waited for a while until a guard walked by his cell. "Excuse me, could you help me?"

"What." The guard demanded, clearly not thrilled to be talking with a criminal.

"Well, ya see, when I got thrown in here, I wasn't given the opportunity to contact someone to help me post bail sooo..."

"You want me to send a message?"

"Yes, please." Dream knew he couldn't ask Technoblade, no servant or guard would believe him or help him. "Can you ask Drista at xxxx address to come get her brother, please? Ill pay extra for express delivery." Dream prayed that his sister would be home and the guard wouldn't recognize him. 

The guard considered his request before pulling out a note pad and writing down what Dream had told him. He sighed in relief before the guard continued his rounds. It was a miracle the guard didn't realize he was Dream. He tucked his face into the crook of his neck before he regretted coming here ever, and blamed the prince for all of it.

Dream didn't like being at the mercy of someone else simply because of a mistake, and he also didn't like the fact that there was no warning to this situation. He hated the feeling of the metal cuffs, they were uncomfortable and honestly impractical. He'd still have to pay bail, and knowing that douchebag servant, that could be his entire life savings. He continued to mumble and complain and eventually decided that it was definitely the prince's fault he was locked up and his day was now so shitty.

He didn't realize how much time had passed when footsteps that were different from the guards rung out in the stone space. He opened his eyes and looked up at his smug and disappointed sister, but also....Technoblade?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoOoO a minor cliffhanger! Y'know, I may be able to write quicker if my lovely fujoshis drop a comment and kudos. (hint,Hint) Thanks for reading!


	3. Dream, But Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade meets Drista and he also sees some old friends.

Technoblade almost cried when he heard the devastating news. Some asshole Noble wanted to host a ball for his daughter to get married, and apparently it was etiquette that the royal family attend. Now, why they would send Technoblade there, someone with massive social anxiety and a weird obsession with potatoes eluded him, but nonetheless he'd have to go. 

He stretched and finished his final reports for the day around six when he decided to walk around his garden of potatoes. He admired them and fantasized about winning the national potato contest this year, oh, to have that brown slightly ugly to skin to be everywhere instead of going to a ball with no violence.... He smiled blissfully before he heard familiar shouting coming from the gates. He decided to investigate, reminiscing about what'd happened with Dream not long ago. 

When he arrived at the gates, he saw the same servant by the gate with an arm sling? But more importantly he noticed a strangely familiar girl with dirty blond curly locks and green eyes arguing with the guard. 

"I told you, there's no posting bail for that scoundrel! How can you even prove to be a family member of Dream?!" The servant shouted angrily through the bars, and Technoblade got even more curious at the mention of Dreams name.

"AND I TOLD YOU, IM HERE FOR MY DUMBASS BROTHER! HEY YOU!" The girl pointed to Technoblade with a frustrated look and he wanted to hide behind his cape at being called out so suddenly, "YOU FAUGHT MY BROTHER RIGHT, PRINCE POTATO OR WHATEVER?! HELP ME! LIKE, WARRIORS CODE OR SOME BULLSHIT?!" The servant practically exploded at the girl's rude tone. He opened his mouth, most likely to mutter an execution order but Technoblade spoke up instead in awe of the girl's nonexistent social anxiety.

"No, I don't think she's lying, but thank you for guarding the gate." No way Techno could forget that tone and the way Dream would completely insult him without even knowing it. He waved for the servant to step back and open the gate. The girl stepped through with a triumphant smirk as she stuck out her tongue at the servant. Yep, definitely siblings. 

"Take me to the jail, Potato." Technoblade felt a small vein pop out at the completely inaccurate name and he motioned for her to follow him, ignoring it this once.

"Whats your name?" He asked as she tailed behind him, admiring the pillars of the courtyard.

"No need for you to know it."

"You do realize I could just not help you and send you to jail with Dream, correct?" The girl looked sullen before answering.

"If I tell you, you have to cover the bail."

"Sure, but you gotta at least call me Prince Technoblade, not potato." 

"Drista, Technoblade."

"It has Prince in front of it."

"Oi, take what you can get, child." Drista really didn't know how much she was insulting royalty right now, did she? He honestly wanted to make more orphans, but no. Right now was a chance to bond with a family member of Dream and maybe find out why Dream had a mental illness called confidence.

"You are so lucky your brother is fun to spar with."

"And you are so lucky my brother likes you, or you'd be facing the wrath of Drista." And Drista was completely serious too. Technoblade sighed, as he realized this was as far as he would be getting today. They finally reached the jail cells when they saw a familiar lime hoodie and mask sitting against the wall next to a spider web, sleeping. He woke up just as they arrived and he looked surprised to see Technoblade. 

"Uh, Drista. What happened to the original plan, huh?" He asked, rubbing his eyes from under the mask.

"Oh this loser? yeah, he was captivated by me and is now my loyal subject." Drista said nonchalantly and they both started laughing, but Technoblade was still standing there awkwardly.

"No-No actually." Dream said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I met him at the front gate and he tagged along once he found out who I was bailing out. And like the sucker he is even agreed to pay your bail." On cue, Drista smirked and again her brother burst out laughing with a smile.

"D-Drista s-stop insulting him...he's royalty y'know? So we should at least present him with big words that his brain understands." After a moment of silence, they burst out laughing, again and Dream started smacking the floor with his fist. "Hey, but thanks for covering my bail." Dream said to Technoblade once he calmed down again.

"Uh, sure Dream. Also your sister is a real piece of work." 

"I know." Drista responded confidently before Dream could respond, and now everyone was laughing.

"what'd you do anyway?" Technoblade asked, and Drista nodded along in curiosity.

"Ah, well I was actually coming here to annoy you, but I fell out of tree and landed on that one servant with the stick up his ass."

"No! Impossible! The great Dream fell out of a tree?! The parkour god?! How, how could you betray me?! I even made a famcam! No, how will my life continue with Dream senpai!?!?" Dream wheezed before it built up to a hearty laughter, and Drista looked impressed.

Technoblade chuckled at his own joke and he waved a guard over to release Dream. He dusted himself off and gave a big thanks to Drista and Technoblade. They started walking out when Technoblade got an amazing idea.

"Hey Dream, you did still break a law, and you should pay the kingdom back in some way..." Technoblade smirked as Dream let out a heavy sigh and Drista snickered.

"Whhhaaaattt???" Dream whined.

"Well, ya see. That servant that you injured was meant to be my social security to make sure my anxiety doesn't kill my reputation at a ball tomorrow. So you gotta take his place." Drista burst out laughing and Dream's mouth fell wide open.

"Hold on! You're gonna take me, a strict tournament player who doesn't know shit about royal culture and take him to a fucking diplomatic ball?" Even through the mask Technoblade could feel Dream's eyes on him in surprise.

"Yes."

"UGHHHHH FUCK! FINE! But we have to sneak out when the party gets boring and have our own romantic adventure where we run away and I find out you have a terminal illness and you find out I killed you father then we go back in time to Rome and find each other again. But then I accidentally fall for the villain and you have to fight me then we wait six years for season two so we can get the max clout." Dream said. And Technoblade laughed at his elaborate joke, which made Dream smile.

"Okay but really, you're only there to help me sneak out when it gets boring and keep any weird people away." 

"Do I get paid?"

"No?"

"WTF???" 

_________________

After the siblings left, Techno went to his bedroom for some well deserved alone time. Of course, he couldn't relax when he realized he just met Dream's sister. Not only that, but he even would so far as to say he enjoyed her company. He went to hop under his covers and he soon realized he couldn't fall asleep.

"Ah, I just can't wait to hang out with him again..." Technoblade whispered to himself. He finally found someone, something that piqued his interest and made him smile, how could he not be estatic to see him again.

When the prince finally opened his eyes, he was surrounded by servants urging him to wake up and he did. He dresses himself because he always found it weird that Royals couldn't even do that for themselves. He threw on his red cape and headed into the hallways to receive breakfast and say good morning to his potatoes. He fantasized about how fun the ball would be now that Dream would be there. Granted, Techno did have to force him, but you couldn't win all of your battles.

He ate breakfast and started on his daily meetings which luckily were low. The only significant one was how he should treat some princes from a neighboring kingdom that'd be visiting for the ball, but Technoblade already knew Tommy and Wilbur so he wasn't concerned on how to treat them. Techno stretched as he finished his last meeting and finally decided it was time to visit the training grounds. 

Just as he finally got ready to do his laps and swings on the practice dummies, for the first time in months, someone challenged him to a spar, and it wasn't Dream.

"Umm, sure...You're Sapnap, right?" The man in question had black curtain bangs and a slightly tacky white headband.

"Uh-huh. Its oh so flattering that a prince knows my name!" He said, sarcastically and Technoblade knew immediately he was Dream's friend.

"You can have the first attack."

"Thanks, Prince." Sapnap said as he picked up a wooden sword and began. Technoblade must've been too used to Dream's advanced fighting style because Sapnap's felt like it in slow-motion. He dodged easily and swung right where Sapnap's chest was, a clean hit. The prince must've really improved because when he battled the other less than a month ago, he remembered him being more challenging.

"GG." Sapnap said, dusting himself off with a spring in his step.

"I don't wanna be rude, but why'd you challenge me? There are other people that could help you improve much more than me." Technoblade asked awkwardly.

"Dream said you were really cool, and now he won't shut up about you, so I wanted to see for myself."

"Oh." Technoblade said simply as Sapnap waved goodbye to the prince. Though of course on the inside he fangirled. Dream actually cared enough to talk to him with his friends?! His fingers played with his braid as he urged a blush not to show up. Of course, one did and it only was illuminated through his pale skin. He started his running as to avoid suspicion of being embarrassed.

Techno finished his run and swings right when the sun was part way through the sky, and he decided it was probably time to get ready for the big ball. As he walked back, he thought about how much he usually hated these events. Why couldn't this guys daughter just be more considerate and choose a way to find a partner that didn't involve ruining his day. He also hated all the weird cliques that formed, he never understood them, and he never knew when he should or shouldn't step in and talk. But tonight would be different, because he had his extrovert friend to protect him from the social people.

He took a shower by the river, and dressed himself in his signature red cape with an elaborate undershirt. And of course as the finishing touch, he braided his hair. It was his iconic look, and everyone only wished they could have it. It was one of the few things Techno could take pride in. He took once over of himself before he let the servants knew he was ready to go. But before he would be heading straight to the noble's house, he'd be meeting with Wilbur and Tommy. They'd wanted to talk privately where they could actually have fun without worrying about appearances and stupid diplomatic things. 

He walked through the well decorated pavement and met at a high end restaurant near the noble mans house. They specialized in potatoes and pork, so it was one of Technoblade's favorite.

"Oiiii! Theres the Blade himself!" Tommy, the younger prince shouted enthusiastically as Technoblade took a seat at the table. Wilbur and Tommy were brothers from the Kingdom of L'manburg, and they were honestly one of the few people Technoblade genuinely looked forward to hanging out with.

"Hey Tommy, Hey Wilbur." He gave a friendly wave towards both of them and waved a waiter over to order their most unhealthy drinks and his favorite sautéed potatoes and pork.

"So, Technoblade. I hear you almost lost in the big tournament." Wilbur said with a slight smirk. He had a tendency to do that, to instigate things.

"Yeah, the hells that about? Who the hell is this Twink?" Tommy said in an angry tone, even though he wasn't the one who almost lost. Something else about the brothers that made them great friends to Technoblade, was that they could keep a conversation flowing and fought pretty well. Technoblade acknowledged their prowess, but even now he didn't think they'd come close to beating Dream.

"That? Yeah, he had me sweating for a bit." Techno said brushing it off.

"Oh come on Techno! You must have some sort of feeling towards this evil!" Wilbur said.

"Wilbur, why do you care so much, huh? You wanna kiss him or something?" Wilbur and Tommy laughed as the brunette spoke again.

"Of course not! I wanna see how you feel about him! Was he fair? Cocky? Slow? Fast?" Technoblade sighed and he regretted ever indulging Wilbur in this topic.

"Well, he got arrested yesterday, and in return for paying his bail he's gonna come to the ball to make it more interesting." He left the part about them sparring out.

"No way! Technoblade, are you a simp?!" Tommy said in disbelief, though Wilbur looked concerned with something else.

"You had to pay his bail, is he a commoner?" He asked, and when Tommy heard he also looked to Technoblade eagerly.

"I don't know, I don't really care." Technoblade said simply.

"Unbelievable Techno...Losing to a commoner..." Wilbur said, pinching his nose.

"Oi! I didn't lose, I kicked his ass, he just got a little closer than other people." Technoblade defended himself. He didn't appreciate the slander that was going on against his friend.

"Well I know I wouldn't struggle against him! Techno, have you gotten rusty?" Tommy egged on.

"Well said Tommy! Honestly Technoblade..." Wilbur joined in shaking his head mockingly.

"Oh yea? well you can fight him at the ball then." The pinkette said, possibly more aggravated than normal because of all the bad mouthing.

"Huh?" The brothers said in unison. "Has he even agreed?" Wilbur asked in concern.

"Doesn't matter. In fact, I think he could take you two in a one on two. Or would that be too hard, it shouldn't be since he's just a 'CoMmOnEr." Technoblade made fun of them and he knew Dream wouldn't be happy with Techno volunteering him, but what other choice did he have? 

The prince's taunts seemed to work as Tommy took the bait.

"Fine! Wilbur, we can kick his ass in under a minute, right?" 

"Make It thirty seconds, Tommy. Let's see if all of this hype around Techno's boyfriend is really worth it." They both had a determined look in their eyes as Technoblade now smirked with a slight blush at Wilbur's comment. Turns out this ball thing would be the most chaotic thing that could happen tonight.

_______________

After they received their food and talked about other things in their lives, the three left to walk towards the nobleman's house. His name was Elliot Versachie the Second. Quite pompous for Techno's taste, but what did his opinion matter.

"So, when is he arriving?" Tommy munched down on his fish he'd taken to go.

"Should be there as soon as we arrive. We'll make our appearance for about thirty minutes then sneak out and spar." Technoblade said.

"Well, I gotta wonder Techno, can this guy even properly sneak out? He's a commoner so he doesn't know the roads around here and I'm sure he can't move that well." Wilbur said with a hint of smugness, enjoying the gossip.

"Yea, I wonder if the person who got first in speed running, first in parkour, and second in four player manhunt could keep up with us?" Technoblade said sarcastically, and he felt a large dose of serotonin when Tommy and Wilbur's faces lit up with Disbelief.

"You're kidding. Theres...Theres no way..." Wilbur said. "You have to be lying."

"Who knows, maybe I am" Technoblade said. He wanted to relish their facial expressions more when they saw Dream in a action. They talked a bit more and Techno felt the new tension radiating from the brothers. After they'd talked so much smack, it'd be humiliating not to back it up. They had no choice. 

Technoblade walked along them quietly now, they were engaged in their own conversation. Despite what left his mouth earlier, what was Dream's situation? He was an incredible fighter, he could become captain of the royal knights within a year or less. But for some reason, Technoblade only saw him during tournaments or when he wanted to spar. What was Dream's whole motive here? Why was he doing any of this? Technoblade tapped his chin, thinking of how to discreetly bring it up. 

Once they arrived at the front of the manor, a maid with brunette hair in a bun escorted them inside, saying the typical greetings. They stepped onto the nobleman's massive backyard, and admired the way the columns were wrapped with pink roses, and how the setting sun illuminated the fountain. 

"Oh, one more thing. You'll see him immediately because he wears a smiley face mask. Its kinda his thing." Technoblade said, making sure his cape was looking good.

"Uhhhh, then is that him?" Tommy said awkwardly. Technoblade shot his head up to look where Tommy was pointing and he saw Dream...Shoving a bunch of the fancy tuna into his hoodie pocket very indiscreetly as his hoodie was overfilling. The three nobles cringed.

As if he had no idea of his shameful display, he noticed Techoblade's red cape and ran over.

"Hey Technoblade! How ya doing?" Dream asked with a wide smile as he munched down on a chocolate covered strawberry and completely ignored Wilbur and Tommy's presence.

Just from their first reactions, Technoblade could tell that they were already disgusted that Dream addressed Techno in such a familiar way, and if that didn't bring a smile to his face.

"Dream, watcha got there?" He asked, pointing to Dream's hoodie pocket. Dream looked down and he blushed, but tried to play It off.

"Huh? Technoblade, are you calling me fat?! What, you can't do that...Honestly, I thought you were a better friend than that." 

"Dream, i'm sorry. you're clearly right and im wrong." Technoblade said sarcastically, still ignoring the brothers because it was really funny.

"Hmph. So who're these guys?" Dream gestured to Tommy and Wilbur. They looked ready to make an introduction on Dream, but Technoblade wouldn't allow it, not yet at least.

"Well, now that you mention it. I gotta go give my condolences or whatever to that guys daughter. Hopefully she doesn't think ima simp, but whatever. So you guys can meet! Have fun!" Technoblade rushed through it and left the other three in a fit of confusion. He maniacally laughed as he already saw Wilbur and Tommy raring to go. But he wasn't worried about Dream, no. He was worried about the two chihuahua's egos coming out of this. But whatever would happen, it'd be really funny and chaotic and couldn't wait to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter and don't hesitate to give me more clout to inflate my ego! Also, the next chapter things get interesting in every sense of the word.


	4. Two L'Manburg Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream deals with Tommy and Wilbur's ego while also dealing with his own.

What. The. Hell. Technoblade. Dream internally cursed the prince as he made up some bullshit excuse and left the blonde to die. Alone. Dream knew they didn't exactly like him, that much was clear from their facial expressions.

"Um, hello my name is Dream." He hated how robotic he felt, hated how his eyes immediately darted to the well kept grass, but this happened when he spoke with people who didn't like him for no reason, he got nervous. 

"Wilbur, prince of L'manburg." The brunette in question looked at Dream's extended hand and shook it with disgust.

"I'm Tommy. The second prince of L'manburg." Tommy tightened his handkerchief and took Dream's and too eagerly. He would never admit it, but if Technoblade acknowledged anyone he immediately held respect for them. "Say, i'm curious Dream. Why do you wear a mask?"

"Ummm..." He clammed up and grabbed a patch of lime fabric on his hoodie in distress. Why did he feel so nervous around these people? "I guess I just don't like people seeing my face."

"Ah, that's interesting," Wilbur had hidden smirk and Tommy knew he was planning something. "Wouldn't you rather give popularity to your house?"

The dirty blonde stilled. And with a subduing revelation his nerves released and with its disappearance a golden smile appeared on his lips. He did well in school, and he faced many social situations so he could tell a genuine question from an asshole easily. He faced them directly for the first time. If they wanted a verbal battle, he could fight too.

"Actually, that's part of the whole experience! I want to bring representation to the whole kingdom and remind people that we're all humans, noble or not." Beneath the ceramic mask, his eyebrows quirked.

"Ah, well that's quite admirable of you. So can I assume you're a commoner then?" Tommy looked at his brother with admiration. He was still trying his hardest to make Dream admit his shortcomings himself.

"Well, if I'm friends with our prince, I don't think that would be considered common, so you decide, Prince Wilbur."

"I-I guess that makes sense..." Wilbur retracted and smiled awkwardly, his hands unconsciously wrapping tighter around his cerulean scarf.

"Well you know Dream, Techno thinks you're really cool." Tommy interjected.

"H-He does?" Dream asked, his face suspended in anticipation. Wilbur looked at his younger brother with a pride, he'd already found one of Dream's weak points.

"Uh-Huh. He even said that you could defeat us in a one on two." Tommy smiled and relished the way Dream's smile fell from his face when the words registered in his mind. How would this commoner handle this? Wilbur thought smugly.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Say." Dream seethed with anger. He didn't fit in here to begin with, and now Technoblade wanted to make him look like some cocky asshole. Tommy felt a bead of sweat roll down his face when he heard Dream's angry tone, but Wilbur just looked amused. "What the hell is wrong with his brain?! I could handle a four on one." 

Tommy had to stop himself from laughing loud enough for the whole party to hear, and the brunette beside him simply had his eyes wide open, but he quickly recovered with a glint in his eyes. 

"Would you be interested in backing that up then?" Dream looked Wilbur straight in his eyes, and with a dangerous grin he responded.

"Of course."

"Ha! Techno wasn't lying to us after all then, or you just have a massive ego." 

"Maybe it's both." Dream retorted and all three men wheezed before they were interrupted by a man with formal attire and a weird mustache.

"Hello gentlemen. I'd just like to introduce you to my daughter. My name is Elliot Versachie and this is my daughter, Nikki" A girl with purple gloved hands and blonde bangs with brunette hair gave a subtle nod to Wilbur with a flush on her face.

"Its quite an honor to meet you, Dream. I watched your battle with the prince and to say the least, I was enamored. I didn't know you were knew the foreign princes." She had dark eyes which held so much kindness, which were pure and sweet.

Dream shook her hand promptly. "Oh, Thanks! Yeah, we just met actually" He tried to be enthusiastic when it came to first impressions.

"Prince Wilbur, Prince Tommy, thank you so much for your arrival." She curtsied, and the prince gave her a gentle nod. Though Dream's observant eyes caught it when her face heated up when she faced Wilbur and his face did the same.

"Thank you for making my acquaintance, I must go greet other guests now but I hope we can talk again soon." She left with her father by her side, an elegant walk all the while.

"respect, Wilbur." Dream said so Wilbur could only hear it, and his face was struck with realization and embarrassment as he looked away.

"Oh come on, she was just nice." He brushed it off. Dream couldn't really understand romance. He didn't really have friends other then George and Sapnap...and Technoblade?

"Hm, Oh! Techno's back!" Tommy waved Technoblade over.

"Thank you for entertaining them while I took care of some very urgent matters." He smirked as he observed the tension between the three, but was disappointed when there wasn't any.

"So Techno, I hear you signed me up for a little something."

"Oh hahaha! That. Yea I figured you could do that because you still need to pay me-I mean the kingdom back for your treacherous crimes." Dream sighed heavily.

"Well Techno! Since I've already committed so many crimes, I may as well take your red cape permanently." Dream gave Techno a playful look as the two men beside them exploded into giant muffled fits of laughter.

"He stole your cape?! Oh my god Technoblade you're so lame!" Tommy pointed and laughed as Wilbur soon joined in.

"Thats only because I was off guard." Techno huffed and crossed his arms before he felt a pit in his stomach. He looked at Dream, the cause of it being his massive smirk. Before his arms could hold on tighter to the gold chain connecting the cape, Dream snatched it. He dramatically flung it around himself as he adjusted it to fit his smaller shoulders.

"I think it's a little pompous for me, but i'll keep it." Wilbur and Tommy looked between the two with imaginary popcorn. Technoblade stood there in awe that he fell for it twice.

"Dream, I swe-" He was cut off the man in the lime hoodie himself.

"We've been here long enough. I think im gonna head outside. See If you can keep up!" The red velvet cape flowed as the speed runner discreetly rushed through the party, presumably towards the training grounds. The foreign princes felt Technoblade's tangible frustration and they chuckled under their breaths.

Like an exact repeat, the three men arrived a whopping 7 minutes after Dream, even though the blonde was weighed down by a blood cape. The gravel churned beneath their feet and Dream dawned a smirk, sitting atop the highest pine branch. Dejah'vu.

"I think you guys might need a little practice in basic exercise!" Dream crossed his legs and put a hand in his messy hair. The people beneath him however, were less amused. 

"Hey, Wilbur and Tommy."

"Yeah Techno?" Tommy looked at the older, embarrassed by their display of naivety around a commoner.

"You guys better take this 1 v 2 seriously. Because I plan to make him swallow his pride." Technoblade thought of all the ways he could do that, serious or not. Wilbur and Tommy sent serious faces towards each other, they wouldn't mind seeing Dream's humble side either.

"Awww, are the nobles upset because a man they don't know is besting them~?" Dream teased, internally laughing his ass off at their overwhelming pride.

"Dream you love to bark, but can you bite?" Wilbur anxiously sweated, praying that Dream's nerves would get the best of him.

"OoOoOhH so we're both trash talking here!" Dream beautifully balanced on the thin tree branch before he dramatically did a backflip off of it, leaving the cape behind. "So what are we playing to?"

"However many I want." Techno interjected, mimicking Dream's exact tone from that time.

"Oh my god, you are so salty!" Dream laughed and picked up a wooden sword as the brothers did the same. Not many knights were present, and all the others were too busy training to notice the brawl going on in the sidelines of the grounds.

"Dream, you are so going down." Tommy bragged as Wilbur took his position. Technoblade began the countdown and he swore he could've cut the tension with a butter knife. Like rain falling, his arm swung down signaling the start.

To the brother's surprise Dream started with an outwardly aggressive move despite a 1 v 2. He went for a wide swing beneath their knees and the air made a whoosh sound as they narrowly escaped. They weren't inexperienced however, and quickly split up to surround Dream on both sides of the arena. 

They went in to attack at the same time preparing to fake him out, but instead Dream jumped above their swings with amazing agility. He had a small confident smile seen from under the mask and spun in the air to knock Tommy to the ground and hold Wilbur at knifepoint.

"Wot.The.Hell." Tommy stared at Dream who'd just effortlessly beaten two Princes who have trained for all their lives. Wilbur breathed in heavily, releasing adrenaline as Dream pulled away.

"So, we gonna go for a round two, or do you guys wanna take the L while you're ahead?" Oh! Something else Dream forgot to mention about himself. When people got cocky or rude, and underestimated him, he'd fire back with twice the confidence and arrogance.

"Dream, you'll be eating your words." Technoblade again released his arm as people got in starting positions and this time the brothers made the first move. Their well trained feet moved against the sand beneath them in unison as they approached Dream from opposite sides. 

They stopped before their attack and it almost worked to get Dream vulnerable. He quickly caught on and started engaging with Tommy, knowing he was younger and therefore more inexperienced. He stuck his right foot forward, going for the calfs with an air-slicing swing. Tommy fell back wards to avoid his fate, and Wilbur took over just as Dream was about to connect with his neck.

The lime hoodie swayed as Dream countered every move Wilbur made, only to knock him down with a fake-out. He turned around to meet Tommy who'd just gotten up, and sidestepped his desperate attack to hold his sword at his neck. 

"gg." Dream said with a huff, helping Wilbur off his feet. "You guys got way closer that time, you didn't hit the ground within ten seconds so yay!" Dream had the smuggest expression under that mask and he relished knowing two L'manburg assholes were getting knocked down a peg.

"You know Dream, keep this up and I might just have to turn this into a 1 v 3." Techno said dejectedly.

"You know what! You guys are absolutely amazing! So amazing mmhmm. No need to do that Technoblade, I already have my hands full!" Dream said hurriedly. Techno's red eyes analyzed him before chuckling and motioning for the game to start.

This time around, the princes had a different strategy to run around in circles to distract Dream. Did they think he was some kind of gorilla that'd get impatient and distracted? Well, yes because it kind of ended up working.

The blonde in question allowed his eyes to wander from the battle to Technoblade. He really never got a good look at the guy. Not just pink hair, but hair that reflected the sundown at its highest point. His eyes weren't just red, they held depth, emotion and responsibility behind them. Dream saw the way he crossed his arms over his silk dress shirt, the way it hugged his body then the silk puffed out only to come back in at his leather pants which were oh so-

Dream let his eyes linger too long, as his posture was now totally relaxed for the taking and his ears were dusted red. Even worse, all his senses except for his eyes must've stopped working because he didn't even hear anything when he felt a blunt but strong object connect at his ribcage, effectively knocking the wind out of him.

He cursed himself for getting distracted when he snapped back to reality from his bizarre haze and heard concerned voices over him.

"Oh shit, i'm so sorry Dream. I thought you would've dodged that and..." Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Tommy had to keep in his laughter,

"No, no, no it's fair. I kinda initiated this whole serious mood so I gotta take responsibility. Sorry that I got distracted." Dream apologetically said, hoping they wouldn't pry further.

"Oh? What were you distracted by, Dream?" Technoblade asked, and Dream could've sworn he saw a knowing smirk creeping up on his lips. With a bright red flush that he's sure everyone noticed, he retorted.

"Shut up its your fault." Dream sighed and left them to question him as he got up, dusted himself off and got ready to spar again. What the hell just happened, and why was he so grateful he had a mask right now?

_________________________

They sparred for about an hour more before the sun went down completely and there was no light to fight. After Dream got an irritated Technoblade's cape, the final score was 9-1, with Dream's only loss because of Techno.

"Dream, I don't usually do this, but you're really good. I can see why Technoblade struggled against you." Wilbur admitted begrudgingly, and Tommy only nodded along in the background. They'd settled down on spruce logs and sat around a campfire to warm themselves up in the middle of November, though Technoblade wasn't cold for obvious reasons.

"Oh, thanks Wilbur! you two really aren't bad, I've just been practicing with Technoblade a lot so-"

"Practicing?" Wilbur asked in surprise, glancing at Technoblade for confirmation.

"Phss! I don't know what this guys talking about." Techno lied, but of course Dream didn't get it.

"No, remember you got mad after I took your cape and then-" The pinkette put his hand over Dream's mouth, shutting him up.

"H-He doesn't know what he talking about." Technoblade said as he moved closer to Dream to get a tighter grip on his mouth. Of course, for some random reason, Dream blushed immensely and felt his legs start to slightly shake.

"Oh Technoblade! You've never willingly practiced with someone for longer than one duel. So, what's this about, hm?" Wilbur egged on. Dream's mind drifted to the information Wilbur had stated. Technoblade didn't like practicing with anyone else? Does that mean that Dream was...special? He cursed himself for getting happy at the possibility, but again Techno's other arm wrapped around Dream's hair, pulling him into a kind-of-hug.

"Wilbur, don't you have a kingdom to get back to? I think you've overstayed your welcome." Technoblade said with grains of salt in his voice. Wilbur looked at Technoblade's panicked face and shook his head, sighing.

"Ill let you win today, Techno. Tommy! Grab your stuff we're making a late night trip back to L'manburg!"

"Oh thank god! There are way too many women here." Tommy said with no hesitation whatsoever. The princes left the fireplace with a small goodbye to Dream and Techno and finally Technoblade let Dream breathe freely again.

"I swear, how the hell did you place so high in manhunt when you're so oblivious?" Technoblade rubbed his temples, and a slight cherry blush was visible on his ears. 

"Heh, sorry. But umm..." Dream stumbled over his words, searching for the right thing to say.

"What is it?" 

"Well, I really wanna thank you, I guess. Im kind of a workaholic, I never really had a lot of good friends growing up, and honestly...I was really scared yesterday about how much I'd have to pay for bail. But instead of paying my life savings, I got to have a lot of fun with you! And Wilbur and Tommy are pretty cool too. So uh, thanks for letting me have fun!" Dream scratched his neck awkwardly, wondering if that was too heartfelt. Maybe Technoblade didn't see him as a friend and just a training partner. He looked up again to see Technoblade's mouth wide open with his eyebrows facing up, making an 'awww' face, with a finishing touch of red on his nose.

"Uh, sorry. D-Did I say something weird?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy! As always, thanks so much for reading! I always check out every comment and every kudos brings a smile to my day! So thanks for being such wonderful fujoshi's!


	5. Gay Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finish up the ball with lots of gay panic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya'll think I forgot about that minor plot point in chapter two?!

"uh, sorry. D-Did I say something weird?" Dream asked shyly, and-and holy shit. Dream was so fucking precious right now, and even despite countless hours of training to keep his facial expressions under control, he felt himself gaping. The bottom visible half of his face had an embarrassed glow, with curly blonde locks obscuring parts of his jawline and ears. The way he awkwardly smiled and patted his own head while he waited for the other's response. And how he was completely vulnerable right now, trusting Technoblade. It was taking years off of the prince's lifespan, and it was worth every second feeling his heart swell and cheeks heat up.

"Dream. What the fuck?" Technoblade asked simply after a while, burying his face into his hands.

"I-Im sorry....That was really weird..I've never really hung out with anyone but Sapnap and George so--"

"N-No. I'm actually, uh, really embarrassed to say this but...,"Technoblade looked at Dream's eager expression. He sighed, looked away then began talking again. "I actually really don't like talking to people, I like fighting and potatoes. So, uhm shit how do I say this," All his years of royal training told his not to open up to Dream, and not stumble over his words, but he liked Dream. He wanted the blonde to know more about Technoblade and he wanted to know more about Dream. "I guess I never really had friends either and...I'm really happy that you also like hanging out with me."

"T-Thats a relief. I thought I was being really clingy and weird." Dream's face matched the color of Techno's hair and he looked away with a small smile on his lips. Technoblade played with his braid and felt a smile on his lips too. After hearing the fire crackle and embers flying through the sky, they spoke again.

"We should probably head back now. Make our grand exit y'know?" Technoblade said after his heart calmed down. The gravel shifted below him as he stood up and stretched his arms towards the sky, inviting Dream to stand up as well.

"Mhm." Dream nodded as the pair started walking back and Technoblade felt something strange with Dream, he looked over and the younger was still avoiding eye contact. The pinkette felt that that usual fearless, confident air around Dream was gone and all that was left was a boy with content smile. 

"Hey Dream?" Technoblade wanted to test his theory, whether or not Dream still had his guard up right now.

"Y-Yeah Techno?" Dream snapped out of his little euphoric daze, walking slowly beside the other.

"Are you gay?" Technoblade asked in the most monotone voice he could muster, and he threw all of his self doubt through the window to see Dream's reaction.

"Na, I'm Bi. I found out in-WAIT." Dream completely stopped and whipped his head around to look at Technoblade. His mouth was wide open and there was already a wide blush making its way through his cheeks to ears. Technoblade couldn't keep the soft chuckle that left his mouth and smile. 

"Oh my god your face. Its honestly fucking adorable." Technoblade kept laughing before he also realized what just came out of his mouth and his social anxiety kicked back in. His face heated up immediately and he stopped in his tracks. He looked at a surrounding pine tree for non-exsistient guidance and he felt how bad he fucked up, he maybe could've played off that first question but calling him adorable? He could try and he still wouldn't be more obvious.

Though unbeknownst to Technoblade Dream was internally panicking too. A storm of questions swirling through his mind of, Why the fuck would he ask me that? What does he think of me now?, But the biggest thought. Does he actually think I'm cute?

The two walked back in awkward, uninterrupted, panicked silence. Crows chirping and the sun saying its final goodbye as they returned to the party. Dream went to talk with Nikki, leaving the older's side. Technoblade looked away, he didn't want to look at that mask, because the person who wore it had an effect no one else did. Dream could make Technoblade smile, blush, motivated and sad, and no one else could do all those things. He hated having a crush, especially when a reality with that person was miles, miles away. He sighed, and a lime hoodie suddenly stole his attention from his thoughts again.

"Uh, hey Techno..." Dream rubbed his arm nervously. "How do we like, leave this thing?"

"W-Well usually we'd give our goodbyes to the host, but he's nowhere to be seen...so I think we'll have to wait." Technoblade answered and he felt that unbearable silence like a ball and chain. 

"Oh."

"Yeppers." The two stood there, the cruel demon of gay panic torturing them. "So, uh, how was your morning?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Good." The sheer amount of cringe going on should've been illegal, Technoblade couldn't sort out his feelings with a ridiculously pretty blonde confusing him. "H-How did you conversation with Nikki go? You, uh, interested?"

"She's cool, and nice. But I don't think she's my type." Dream's shy smile was replaced by a horrified expression as a scream rang out through the party. They immediately ceased conversation and ran over to where a crowd by the snack table had gathered. There was some random noblemen's son, collapsed with a sickly green face and blood coming out of his eyes and ears. Dream fell to his knees in horror, a foreboding realization on his face that Techno didn't understand yet. The prince called for anybody with medical knowledge and he organized for a royal physician to come by. 

After everything had calmed down, everyone left in horror while Technoblade opted to stay to understand what the situation was. But a meek tug at his sleeve caught his attention.

"Technoblade, please be careful." Dream said, fear creeping through his voice.

"Why? I know it might be contagious but-"

"It is. I think...," Dream almost puked in his mouth at the horrifying reality that was coming to pass. "I think I know what it is. And if im right, things will be different." Such a simple and broad sentence carried an immense amount of emotions behind it."Technoblade, i'm really sorry but I don't think I can risk getting sick."

Technoblade looked down and decided he would heed his warning.

"...Okay. Duke Versachie, thank you for hosting although I must take my leave. Ill have the royal physicians give me the report so don't worry." Technoblade rushed through his dismissal as Dream practically dragged him through the entrance of the manor, acting like everything was contaminated. "Dream, at least try to explain." Technoblade stood still and observed Dream, who had the most panicked and fearful expression he'd ever seen on the blonde. 

"A few days ago, my friend George's dad, a client of his collapsed in those same conditions and the doctor said.." Dream looked away and clenched his fist. "He said its highly contagious. A strain of some sickness that's lethal to anyone with presiding medical conditions, like my mom."

"Oh." Technoblade said in a monotone voice, in shock.

"Listen techno. I gotta go check on my family and stock up on supplies before something bad happens...I know I might be blowing this out of proportion, and its also rude of me to ask this after ruining your night but...Please, if you can help the government to take this seriously, do." With one last thoughtful look which techno didn't have to see to feel, that lime hoodie disappeared over rooftops and blissfuly sleeping kids. 

______________

To the countries dismay, the medical report stated that what Dream said was indeed true. The disease was named Poggers with the paper saying how it was a new strain of the flu, and much more about how easily it was transmitted. The disease took 1-2 weeks to show symptoms of and 3- 4 weeks to actually get over it, if you did of course. There wasn't enough information to dictate a survival rate, but it so far seemed Dream was right to be worried.

There was to be a conference between the officials. They'd be deciding how to react in relation to other countries, whether or not to close their boarders and how to tell the people. But Technoblade's top concern walking towards those intimidating dark oak doors, was that he helped Dream. That look- something that shook him to his very core. Dream wasn't a fool, and the young prince would heed his words, even if it meant taking unusual charge of the meeting. 

As soon as the nobles and medical professionals alike were seated and basic greetings were exchanged, Technoblade raised his hand to speak first. His father, the king was leading the meeting and seeing an unusual tenacity in his son's eyes, he let him speak.

"During these circumstances, its important to get back on our feet before we fall down. Theres no doubt other countries will find out, and while our allies, L'manburg may not take advantage of this our enemies will. Specifically the Pogs Kingdom to the east." Technoblade swallowed before going on, "If we make it clear we are not trying to use this to our advantage and tell our enemies and allies alike, it may change their mind on how to react to information they would've found out inevitably. To achieve inner peace and not just outer, I believe we need a 5 week quarantine period. And-" Technoblade was interrupted, interestingly by Nikki's father who was wearing a mask.

"What shall we do about the tournaments? Everyone, including allies and enemies alike will be angered. There may even be a revolt." The man finished and waited for the pinkette to respond. Though he wasn't use to debating people with words, he would keep his unspoken promise towards his friend.

"I do believe that is reason for concern. My plan is to distribute care packages to the families across the kingdom and have a group of people who are tested hourly to deliver them. The tournament, which would have extra seats and even better prizes and fan favorite players, would take place as a celebration to the reopening of SMP. I realize this plan requires correction, but it'd be worse for the people of our country who don't have access to medicine than our economy or image." Technoblade breathed for the first time in what felt like hours. He felt those devilish butterflies in his stomach, with all the judgmental stares. He wanted to run, but he wouldn't. Only because of Dream, and in this moment he slightly hated that lime hoodie for making him stay and face this storm. Why'd he have to have such a cute face?

"Prince Technoblade, I agree although what should we..." The meeting carried on, with Technoblade answering concerns and pleas throughout the room. The 5 hour meeting finally concluded without much drama and a PSA written for the citizens. The final plan was a five week quarantine with government operated bases being the only thing open. His father gave him a subtle nod of approval as he left with an advisor and Technoblade felt good with himself, he handled the situation just like a real king would, didn't he? 

Technoblade realized with a fit of frustration that the only people he'd be able to freely communicate with would be his family and select servants. Granted, he didn't like talking to people but not being able to spar either for five weeks? He blamed this foolproof virus plan on Dream, those pleading words they'd parted with. But the afterthought of what would come when the country reopened made it all worth it. He would gawk at Dream in parkour, how he would inevitably show up the other competition and when it came time to fight that green menace he could do so with a smile and a laugh.

Technoblade flopped onto his bed, letting out an exasperated sigh, but also a foreign excitement tingling in his toes about prospects of the future. Little did he know, their next meeting would be much more ill and cold than he could've ever imagined.

_______________________

The November haze that cascaded everyday soon enveloped the prince's life. His eyes would warily open. His body would instinctively head to write reports and updates to his people, while his mind would inevitably wander to his favorite citizen. He would read other reports, console with different advisors of the specifics of the reopening tournament celebration. Clouds would shadow the moonlight as the winds of December soon followed after them. Nurses and doctors alike would advise the government as a vaccine was in the making, and how it would be distributed and taken. Technoblade simply trudged through it all, the pinkette's mind continuously reminding himself of the reward at the end of this cold front; A stupendous battle with Dream.

As the days on calendars were marked off, one could feel a tangible, growing excitement coming from empty streets. The date of reopening was drawing closer and Technoblade was no exception to the mental daze. Fantasies of Dream confessing to him, showing his face, kissing him and even inviting him to a simple family dinner clogged his mind and it was becoming increasingly worrying how a crush was starting to diverge into love. But, with every hour like a year, and every second an hour, the clock finally struck 12 AM on December 13th. The ban was officially lifted.

The white powder fell on children's smiling faces as relieved parents played with them. The lights were turning on, becoming an orchestra of a euphoric country. No one had declared war, and not a single soul dared to ignore their warning. Technoblade couldn't help, despite all the help from determined doctors and observant officials, that this fairy tale outcome was because of Dream. 

Technoblade stepped onto the training grounds for the first time in too long, and he smiled. He glanced around, half expecting to see a lime hoodie that'd appeared so frequently in his fantasies though he was dismayed when there was no one. The December chills were taking their toll, and despite this joyous event Technoblade wanted to rest, knowing the real happiness would begin at daybreak.

His eyes awoke to servants he hadn't seen in weeks and fresh waffles and eggs. He made his way to the great dining hall after dressing himself and made small talk with his father though both of them were too eager to stay any longer and his father wasted no time in touring his revived kingdom, leaving Technoblade to one very important task: Surveying the walls and doing a routine check of all military bases along them. Technoblade happily agreed for once, and he couldn't wait to see a side of his kingdom he hadn't in so long.

A kind maid accompanied him by horse to the first barricade of the stone monster, but Technoblade requested that he go alone. She reluctantly agreed, under the condition that he don't dillydally. And he couldn't stop the massive grin going ear to ear when he realized he could enjoy a scenic route essentially alone.

Before he left the maid handed him one more thing, a list of names and brackets for the tournament.

"My sister is an organizer there, you would've gotten the list sooner today, but since you're way out here I figured Id give you a portable one to relieve your boredom." She said with a prideful grin knowing she just got massive brownie points.

"T-Thank you so much!" Technoblade carefully took the sheet, and tucked it into his satchel as he waved goodbye and began following the inside of the walls on his horse, Carl.

Going on a steady walk through the deep snow that'd laid itself there overnight he opened the chart eagerly looking for one name: Dream. He didn't care about other people, just that green hoodie. He prayed they'd be able to meet in the finals like last time, and they could show the whole nation a battle to remember.

Technoblade hummed quietly as his eyes scanned the brackets for PvP, but no Dream was found. His body and mind stilled in disappointment and disbelief. He stopped the horse to make sure his eyes weren't tricking him.

"C'mon Dream, where are you...?" Technoblade quietly whispered, a growing pit in his stomach when he finally realized his name was nowhere. He looked to the other passages, parkour, speed running and manhunt. Maybe he didn't sign up for PvP because...Because why? There was really no piesible reason he'd sign up for one and not the other. His theory was confirmed when Dream was nonexistent on any chart, sheet or map. A cloud of gloom settled over him and he wanted answers, anything that would reassure him Dream was fine and maybe just tired or busy. 

Those thoughts stayed with him all the while he checked in with each head officer in charge at each of the five bases. He would quickly go in, critique their training, give them a pat on the back a check on the slip of paper and leave, making sure to hide his disappointment with a fake smile.

Twilight had casted its final shadows when he waved goodbye to his final stop and hopped on Carl to head straight home and (not) cry. He was about to pick up a gallop when a small voice told him to go by that part of the wall. The part of the wall that faced a barren wasteland, that no one had been to in ages and was probably covered in all sorts of poisonous plants, but nonetheless his curiosity got the better of him. He kicked Carl and sped off to see the deranged thing, following only that eerie, little whisper in his gut.

When he finally arrived, stars were twinkled bright and unbothered as Technoblade hopped off and began walking around it. He admired the rustic architecture of the past and found beauty in the crumbling stones. The snow crunched beneath his feet and his breath was visible on such a cold night. This place, where no man would dare travel, he felt alone and for the first time he felt himself tear up. It was stupid, he knew that, to cry over such a meager loss, but he couldn't help it. He knew Dream probably wasn't dead, or probably wasn't passed out somewhere, but his mind couldn't accept that Dream wouldn't be in the tournament. He sniffled, due to tears or the whether he couldn't tell but one thing was for sure: He wanted to see Dream. So badly it hurt when a horrifying dream (heh) crossed his mind. 

What if...What if that panicked, desperate expression was the last he saw of the blonde? Technoblade hadn't even fathomed this as a possibility. It couldn't be possible...Right? He stood up with jello legs and paced around the collapsing wall, his thoughts racing faster than his emotions could keep up with. He couldn't lose the first person who'd stolen his heart, he wouldn't. Technoblade looked up at the twinkling sky for guidance, and found absolutely fucking nothing, cursing under his breath. He paced around anxiously, suddenly all too aware of the darkness around him. The stars would only illuminate ruined pillars, overgrown vines, chiseled brick and blood. Wait.

His neck no doubt got whiplash from turning around so fast, but he ran faster than ever before, right up to the edge of the wall where he looked up and his eyes widened. Blood. There was day old blood encasing the old stone slabs and as his eyes trailed farther down his mind connected the dots, all the way to the Lime piece of fabric barely visible through layers of snow.

His knees fell to the floor faster than his heart did for Dream. His hands desperately clawed through the rough layers of snow, turning bloody and raw before he felt tears start to stream down his face. He clawed, and clawed and clawed until a ceramic mask came into view. With a horrified expression he lifted Dream by his back and saw his purple lips and bright red nose with a broken arm and bloody ribs that stained the lime hoodie. 

"DREAM!" He cried out, sweeping more snow off the other's shoulders and hair. Checking his vitals, Technoblade's hopes were returned when he realized there was still a heartbeat, but faint. No near hospitals would be open at this hour, and the closest medical help he could get would be a royal physician which would take too long. He needed Dream to a stable location, an inn would even do. But at this late hour and in the middle of nowhere, his hope diminished as his idea's did. Then, a saving grace caught his eye. A house key around Dream's neck with a street name and address written on it and it was only a 15 minute horse ride.

Wrapping Dream in his velvet red cape and feeling the cold winter crash onto him he hoisted himself and Dream on Carl. He could do this. He wouldn't fuck this up. Couldn't fuck this up. He took one last look down at the Blonde's bloodied clothes and spectral face before leaving the godforsaken wall with determination burning through him hotter than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a little confused Dream's pov will be the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	6. Don't Be A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn how Dream got there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me a little longer than intended to update, but I have my reasons. To make up for this, the chapter is EXXTTTRAAA long, like wow. I also had to keep the pacing of the chapter consistent with the plot I've laid out so if future chapter length is inconsistent that's why. Also  
> DID SOMEONE SAY ANGST?!?!?!?

An eerie and foreboding wind flowed through Dream's curly hair as he jumped off the familiar rooftops. Under the mask, he was still biting his lip and breathing anxiously, calming down from the pleasant ball's ill end. He stopped on one of red bricked houses with aesthetic vines growing on it, he took a real breath for the first time that night. Too many emotions were storming inside of him, ones from Technoblade and ones from the man's bloody face. Too many, he trembled and wrapped his arms around himself. He sat there for a moment, grateful for the mask even though no one was looking, before Dream decided he'd dillydallied long enough and took off again.

Dream's feet were bruised by the time he reached his front door. He took off his mask and changed his hoodie as always before stepping in, making sure to not wake his family. He tiptoed in the dark to his room, and sighing he opened the door to an unwelcome surprise.

"Well, you're certainly late." His mom had her legs crossed, sitting on his cot with displeasure radiating off of her.

"U-Uhm remember how I said I was working late?" Dream stumbled over his words, he wasn't in any mood to lie and much less appease his mom.

"Really? Because I went by to see my son and your boss told me you haven't been in for the last three days." She pursed her lips and quirked her eyebrows, waiting for Dream's response.

"U-Um really? T-Thats weird." 

"Dream." His mother had that tone. The tone where she knew something was up and it wasn't a surprise party. "Whats going on?"

"I-I've umm." He scratched his head and breathed in hard. He couldn't tell her the whole truth, if he did she wouldn't let him compete in the tournament and the bakery probably wouldn't be open again any time soon to help with the budget. "I've been hanging out with...a boy..." 

His mom started into his soul, analyzing whether or not to believe him. "I'm happy that you're getting more friends, but please don't forget about your responsibilities. I'm sorry that me and Drista can't work, but-"

"No, Mom! I want to help out! I know that you gave me an amazing childhood despite dad leaving, so I need to repay you however I can." Dream told her desperately.

"...Okay." His mother stood up to leave and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Oh, and let me meet this boy soon!" She said with a smirk and Dream felt a blush coming.

He let out a relieved sigh as he heard the door shut, he hurried his face in his palms standing there in the middle of that room. He didn't know exactly what would happen, but somehow he'd get through it. He always did, even if a few bruises were on his body by the end. The blonde slopped down on his cot and shut his eyes, waiting for the dawn that would come with a new dilemma.

_________________

His life was crumbling apart by the day. A ban was put in place restricting anyone to go outside without a mask and valid reason to, and royal knights even surrounded the slums, enforcing the new policy. As Dream expected, there'd be no revenue for the next five weeks but worst of all, practicing for the tournament did not count as a valid reason to escape the bleak reality. His sister came home with all her school supplies, and the government had given them a weekly care package.

Dream said goodbye to his favorite hoodie and mask for the next five weeks as his family ate better than usual with the package. His mother had stopped pestering him and his sister seemed tired of him already. The blonde would've been breathtakingly bored, although one thought kept his mind afloat.

The fact of the giant celebratory tournament where he could impress Technoblade on parkour and speed running, and finally take first in PvP and manhunt. Though beating the charming pinkette wasn't just a dream (heh), it was a necessity. Dream wasn't stupid, as soon as this torture had left business would be booming and he couldn't afford to get left in the dust. His family couldn't afford to, literally.

He started doing what he could without risking his life and his families. His muscle fibers were torn everyday as he began a rigorous cycle of sit ups, planks, pushups and running in place, he couldn't properly build up muscle because the care package didn't send enough for him to. Not to mention his sister was growing, so Dream simply opted to go to sleep hungry.

The chilled November ate away at his sprit and body as he began to feel the long term effects of his decision. It hurt, going to bed on an empty stomach, toes always numb and red. The harsh mornings where it felt like he could collapse, even when his mom nagged and his sister teased him, he couldn't. Because as soon as this ban was lifted he'd have to fight greedy and hungry wolves to get a simple bone.

It was that exact mentality that led to his eyes having deeper bags every night, his wrists becoming thinner and legs getting shakier. He muffled the weak voice in his head that begged him to sleep, to eat, to drink, to take a break. But he couldn't, because he only got to where he was by suffocating those thoughts, and the cards he'd been dealt in life wouldn't allow it.

The frozen winds of December whooshed in as the days on his calendar were dissipating one by one. He taught Drista about geometry while receiving the packages and making sure his mom was in good condition. The tournament was growing nearer and Dream felt the immense pressure to succeed on his shoulders every night as his stomach growled. 

"Hey, Dream."

"Yeah, Drista?" Dream hummed as he was preparing a recipe the care package had given him.

"Why do you always give me the rest of the food on your plate?" 

"Uh, because i'm not hungry. Why else would I give you the rest, dum dum." His hands trembled slightly as he stirred the pasta.

"You are hella sus right now, you realize this right?" Drista leaned back on the couch, looking her brother in the eye.

"Oh my god just drop it. I'm fine and things will be good again soon, just like this fine pasta i'm making." Dream went back to mixing it as Drista spoke again.

"Isn't the tournament entry deadline soon? I'm sure they'd let you go outside if you told them you needed to mail your application in."

"Na, mom would see it and plus, I plan to sneak out on December thirteenth around 4 am to drop it off in person. It'll be less of a risk." He explained and he tasted the meat that would go in the cuisine.

"Oh? That's smart. What about your little endeavor with the prince?" Drista muffled her laugh as her brother's face heated up.

"H-He's fine. If what you're referring to is how I'll fare against him in battle, then-"

"We both know that's not what I meant." Drista said teasingly, and Dream huffed plating the pasta into two bowls. "Here ya go." He set the bowls on the table and went to his room.

"What about you?!" Drista yelled.

"Not hungry! Just let mom know its time to eat, I gotta do some important stuff!" 

"Weirdo!"

_____________________

The minutes on his small clock felt like decades on December twelfth 11:57 pm. He put on his lime hoodie and mask, a feeling of comfort enveloped his shaky limbs at the familiarity. Dream swung his legs over the open window, waiting for the hands to line up.

12:00 AM, December 13th , the government ban had officially been lifted.

His mind soared free as the stars of night twinkled over him and he jumped off. His feet stung at the now foreign action, but he'd have to change that within the next few days. He double checked he had everything in his satchel before heading to his favorite place. The abandoned wall, then he would drop off his tournament entry.

Snow coated his hair as he made his way down the now white pathway, covered in glistening crystals. He breathed a breath of freezing air and expelled warm air, watching the mini clouds he emitted with a smile. The snow crunched beneath his freezing feet and his eyes wandered up to the moonlight, unobscured by clouds. His feet were wet and cold by the time he arrived to the abandoned structure.

He set his satchel down as thoughts of seeing Technoblade and winning the tournament fueled his every move on the monstrous structure. He made his way up the familiar bricks and vines as he closed his eyes and opened them with a fiery determination.

As the wind and snow clamored against his hoodie and hair he felt that freezing air frost his lungs, and it made him feel alive. He was almost there, so close and all he needed to do was be the best. Be better than everyone, including Technoblade. If he could take first place in all four categories he could be that much closer to escaping the slums. He smiled joyfully as his quivering legs began the horrid course. 

He made a swift landing where the most difficult jump rested. An eleven foot gap with a thin, cracked stone brick in the middle to serve as a bar to swing on. He breathed in hard, neglecting to look down blinded by sheer recklessness. His right foot made a successful push off of the small platform as his left did the same. His arms reached for the stone beacon, he smiled confidently when he grabbed on. He moved to gather momentum for the next landing when his trembling hand began slipping. A frozen pinky, ring finger, middle finger a thumb, and finally an index. His eyes widened in disbelief and fear, falling down 14 feet.

He felt the air leave his lungs as other cracked pieces of stone and wood battered his fall. More pain flowered throughout his body and he heard a snap in his arms and ribs, leaving his mouth open in an inaudible cry of pain. He felt a warmth trickle down his shoulder, staining his hoodie a rich burgundy. Tears filled his eyes behind the mask as he couldn't breathe. He couldn't control it, the agonizing pulsating pain flooded his senses as he tried to scream, but couldn't.

He felt his chest get heavier as his eyelids began yelling at him to escape this pain, this unbearable feeling and drift to unconsciousness. His fingers dug into his arm for any type of escape, but all he got were more bruises. 

The snow that once reflected the moon and her light now served as rubies with a malignant gleam. With one last thought, as Dream felt the pain transform into an eerie and foreboding sleep, he wondered if Technoblade was looking up at the same horrifying moon.

_____________________________

A cruel force stirred him from his darkness. A voice whispered that it wasn't over, that his story was still being written. His icy chamber was cleared away by a pink angel? The unforgiving winds ceased their attack as something warm was placed around his limp body. A deeper, smoother voice that brought Dream's mind to warmer places faintly called his name. The voice, though only saying so little, it begged him to stay, to fight, to escape, before he drifted back to the hands of that cruel pain.

______________________________

Technoblade had never wanted something he couldn't get with hard work. He had the resources, the connections and the brains. The prince could do anything, kill his foe or grow potatoes, and he was known for being godlike for those traits. But now, his back hunched over and a meaningless trophy hanging from his neck, he was afraid of getting any closer to Dream. The blonde shined a light on his boring world, projecting that feeling when you just want to run and show people you can be free. 

So now, when his light was on the brink of it's disappearance, what was he meant to do? He didn't want to get any closer to Dream, but that was a lie. He was just scared and now it was too late to tell Dream how he felt, how in the short time they'd fought, laughed, and panicked, that Dream made each day better. 

Technoblade sniffled for the millionth time that day as a 'new person entered the small room.

"Y'know...He umm, he wouldn't even have a chance if you didn't do something. I'm his sister and even though I knew...I-" Drista's voice broke slightly in a way Technoblade never expected to hear, "I knew something was up and I couldn't do anything about it. I hate him right now, I really do. He's a selfish prick for thinking he made some noble sacrifice, but I still wanna see him fight you again." Drista took a seat beside Technoblade who remained quiet in awe. The both stared longingly at Dream, who still was dead silent.

"Heh, and here I thought you were only a cactus." Technoblade joked meagerly.

"Haha...shut up..."Drista and Technoblade sat in silence again, neither of them wanting to break it, like Dream's ribs.

"Um- Thanks for answering the door a couple nights ago...I really didn't want to break in..." Technoblade said, trying to stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

"You're lucky my mom's so gullible, she honestly didn't think you were the real Technoblade. You're also lucky she spent all her energy worrying about Dream being missing for a whole day." Drista reminded him with a pained smirk pulling at her features.

"Yep." 

"Umm, how did the tournament go? I'm...I'm sorry that Dream....well, y'know..." She said, attempting to kill any awkward silence before it got there.

"Boring and long. I honestly should've skipped and stayed here." He said with venom dripping through.

"...Makes sense." The two sat there in that small eerie room, attempting to battle off the fanatical thoughts they kept thinking.

"Umm, one more thing I want to, uh, thank you for..." Drista broke the silence.

"I know, I provide excellent potatoes for the whole country." Technoblade joked with puffy eyes.

"Do you wanna hear what I have to say, cause it's only happening once."

"...sorry..."

"He started smiling a lot more, even from that first day he came home from sparring with you." She stared at him, expecting a response of some kind but Technoblade couldn't. 

The minutes passed and he couldn't talk, not when he felt the true weight of the person's life before him. He held back more tears and he began biting his upper lip.

"SO THIS IS AWKWARD!!" Drista said hurriedly, trying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry...Can...Can you please just, um, look away?" Technoblade held his mouth in his hand, so many emotions were storming and his social anxiety didn't help.

"Y'know, I think I'll go on a walk! Mhmm, I'll take my mom with me too!" She said as she rushed out the door, desperate not to have an emotional connection she didn't ask for.

Technoblade felt a hot and itchy stream of tears run down his face. They weren't like last time, no, these were desperate ones, filled with pleading and dying hope. He thought back to those everlasting weeks of quarantine, where Dream danced in his thoughts with a fiery passion and awe. Where Dream would fight him with a cocky smirk on his face in the tournament and Technoblade could wear a proud smile as they waltzed to the infirmary together. He looked down to the gold nightmare around his neck, a cruel reminder of what would await him if Dream's light faded from his life. 

Before that fateful battle, and that awkward walk back to the infirmary Techno's life was monotonous, a stream of sweet nothings whispered by people around him trying to convince him life was good. So when Technoblade walked through that door again, what did he want to see? Dream sitting confidently on the couch? Dream welcoming him with open arms? Or Dream stealing his cape and running away as they chased each other throughout the kingdom? He didn't know, but he didn't want to see Dream in the same state he'd left him;

Barely hanging on by a lone spider's thread.

_____________________________

Dream stilled when his mind awoke though all odds. He flinched ever slightly as a wave of torment flooded his systems. The blonde laid there, attempting to fathom the twisting agony of his predicament. He soon felt the other things on his body: Rigorous amounts of bruises, a gauze wrapped around his torso and shoulder, and interesting enough his mask was still on. 

He felt the dastardly itchy cot beneath him, but something was amiss, besides his countless wounds. A large, thick and weighted blanket was on top of him. It had a velvety exterior and the edges were laced with soft fur, he didn't own any blankets like that. Dream wondered where he'd felt it before as he snuggled into the smooth fur. He hummed softly when he finally felt some solace in his predicament, it also smelt of bacon? He almost went back to sleep before a sniffle caught his attention, and his eyes sprung open and he sat up.

"Dream...?"

"T-T-TECHNOBLADE?" Dream shouted in awe, though he quickly remembered why he was in bed in the first place as his wounds began throbbing and he laid back down. "Y-You...What are you doing here?!" Dream asked, staring at the ceiling in contempt as his heart soared.

"T-Thank god you're awake..." Dream soon realized that the blanket wasn't a blanket and was in fact Technoblade's cloak. He also realized the pair of arms that embraced him with a gentle and warmth were Technoblade's. "Y-You're a fucking idiot." Dream heard Technoblade's voice crack, and soon a sniffle from the older.

"Aww, you think so too? Haha, I'm glad we-" Dream was cut off as his laughter caused his torso to flare up, like a scalding, heavy, iron press was against it. 

"Stop it." The prince's tone was different, not a steady monotone but a sad vibrato that cracked with every syllable. 

"...Huh?" Dream croaked out, holding back the pain from his voice.

"Y'know..." Technoblade clenched his jaw and bit his cheek, "You're not as slick as you think. I know Dream, Drista told me." He sniffled again as Technoblade looked at him with pity laced throughout his being.

"W-What do you mean?" Dream spoke out into an unwelcoming silence.

"Dream...I'm so fucking pissed, sad, angry I-...I don't even know..." Technoblade released Dream from their hug to look his in his derpy eyes. "You make so many people's lives better...But you're only being a selfish when you push yourself this far." Technoblade held Dream's gaze with a commanding aura.

The pain seemed to pause, if only momentarily as Dream stilled. That-That look in the older's eyes. It held a desperate song that held years of emotion and experience behind them, a ruby that demanded anyone's attention- rubies fit for a king. The chills flew down his spine even under the warm cape and Technoblade didn't cease his gaze. 

"Then-Then what else should I do?" Dream whispered, his soul beginning to allow that little voice in his gut to breathe again.

"Don't fucking go on a deadly high wall in the middle of the night when you're desperately hungry, for fucking starters." Technoblade reprimanded and the younger huffed before taking a few seconds of dead silence to contemplate his next question.

"I-I mean...How can I even begin to compete if I don't try my hardest? You make it seem so effortless, the way you march out on that battlefield with that weird pig mask." Dream's voice was raspy, and he despised how desperate he sounded. Technoblade stilled with an ominous presence, he looked to the floor before speaking with the resolution of a king.

"Stop trying to be the hero, because before you know it-" Leaning in, Technoblade's voice dropped to harsh whisper with a deadly melody, "You'll die like one." He sat up from his rickety chair to look towards his bedridden friend, his usual aura had returned. "Ahem, you're probably thirsty, right? I'll grab you some water." Technoblade's voice was back to normal as he left for Dream to contemplate his message.

As much as it disgusted Dream, that he wasn't strong enough to do this on his own, he couldn't deny the truth. The truth that he'd done exactly the opposite of his intentions, he'd hurt Drista, His mom, Sapnap, George, himself, and Technoblade. He let out a heavy sigh as a wave of guilt mercilessly washed over him, and that tiny voice that hadn't spoken in so many years began to whisper in his ear.

He graciously gulped down the water Technoblade had brought him, and the pinkette supported his back whilst doing so. Dream slightly blushed at the feeling of such a gentle side of the other, but that soon ended as Technoblade carefully laid him back down again, setting the empty glass of water on his desk.

"Heh, you could be a nurse, Y'know?" 

"Yep, and all my time is spent on one dumbass patient." Technoblade muttered.

"Aww, I'm not a prick anymore?" Dream asked in a mocking tone and Technoblade lightly slapped him on his forehead. 

"Oh! That reminds me, why do I still have a mask on?" Dream asked, lightly touching where Technoblade just hit.

"Oh...That..." The older's face heated up and Dream smirked, awaiting the other's interesting response. "I...Guess if I wanted to see your face, I didn't want it to be when you were on the brink of death, I also guess I wanted a better setting..." Technoblade nervously rubbed his neck as Dream felt his smirk fade and a blush of his own form.

"...T-Thanks." Dream said simply. Despite all the previous tensions in the room, an annoyingly familiar gay silence filled the room again. Technoblade fiddled with his braid, and Dream felt his shoulders relax. He wondered what kind of setting Technoblade envisioned when he said that.

The silence left room for his rough and hardy exterior to melt away and all that was left was that child like Dream. The one who only wanted to play, to run, to jump and to feel free. The voice that was suffocated now had a stage set by Techno, and Dream didn't even realize he slipped when the words left his mouth.

"....do...Can I take a break, Technoblade...?" Dream's eyes widened when the raspy sound left his lips. Instead of getting flustered or yelling at the blonde's quiet plea, Technoblade finally smiled with a content that warmed Dream's heart.

The older stood with a foreign confidence as the door to their house opened with Drista yelling she was home with visitors. Dream panicked as Technoblade smiled and he picked up his belongings, preparing to leave.

"umm-Techn-"

"Better take the mask off, I won't look. Drista told me how your mom doesn't know yet." Technoblade smugly stepped out of the room, passing a very confused Drista, Mom, George and Sapnap.

Dream quickly removed his mask before Drista stepped in with a questioning look on her face. She didn't even realize her brother was awake before George screamed and ran up to his best friend to yell at him, leaving everyone else to do the same.

"OHMYGODYOUFUCKINGDUMBASS!" Was heard by everyone as George roughly hugged his best friend who was thoroughly confused, but now also in pain.

"GEORGE STOP FUCKING HUGGING ME YOU'RE KILLING ME!" Dream yelled and his mom and sister began crying before they also joined the group hug. "AHHHH FUCK OFF!" Dream tried swatting them away, but he was trapped. They all pulled away before Sapnap gave him a high five. 

"damn! And here I thought your mom was finally free-" Sapnap began but was quickly cut off with Dream throwing a pillow at him. "Ouch! Also, was that the fucking prince that just walked out? And why do you have his cape?" Sapnap asked while everyone else was getting out their tears. His mom looked at him confusedly, muttering something along the lines of "prince?"

"Uh, he's the one who found me-" Dream began, but he stopped when he heard Technoblade's heavy footsteps get closer and he peaked inside the room with his eyes closed.

"Oh Dream! About my wonderful cape you seem to enjoy stealing, you can give it back on our date next week! Thats also my answer to your question, and no is not an option!" Technoblade left with a chaotic energy as the whole room paused and zeroed in on Dream, who was just as clueless.

"...fuck..." Dream muttered before the room exploded with chaos, and with a salty and flustered expression he realized Technoblade did this on purpose. As payback or to answer his earlier question, but one thing was for sure; Dream was going to murder Technoblade next time he laid eyes on the bastard because now there'd be no rest for the sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Can you tell I got rushed at the end because I saw how high the word count was getting? Anyways, drop a kudos and a comment so I can get that sweet clout and fa-I mean so I can appreciate my lovely readers.


	7. CHAOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some romantic development!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT BETA READ or reviewed, so please don't judge me too suddenly.

Now, some would argue that the sick needed their rest, but Technoblade would argue that Dream needed to emotionally suffer as he did. The pinkette hummed proudly when there were multiple shouts of confusion heard from the small house and he knew he'd succeeded in making Dream's life harder.

He walked along the streets of his revived kingdom that was still celebrating its freedom from the wicked Poggers. The prince wondered why he'd made such a declaration in front of so many people, but also why, when he should've been feeling embarrassed and humiliated right now, all he felt was anticipation and joy. 

Technoblade reached the castle gates with a wide smile he'd hadn't worn since the ball. He stepped in to the main courtyard where his father, Philza, was talking to a medical advisor and he waved Technoblade over.

"Yeah, Dad?" The pinkette asked nonchalantly.

"Where have you been for the last few days?!"

"oh. That. Well, really its funny you should mention that. Because, you see, I was simply protecting the new contender in our tournaments, therefore helping the country and-"

"Technoblade." His father said, stressing every syllable. "When our country is still fragile, you can't leave with only a note saying that you haven't been kidnapped and your taking care of 'ImPoRtAnT bUsInEsS'." Philza sighed before rubbing his forehead and looking Technoblade in the eyes, "Just tell me the real reason so we can get on with our lives."

"Fine. I was taking care of that one person who almost beat me two tournaments ago. I found him almost dead when I was doing my rounds of the guard stations." Technoblade said in a huff, he crossed his arms and dramatically walked away from his dumbfounded father.

"...I knew he wasn't straight..." The blonde deadpanned.

___________________

The days felt like years again as Technoblade fought the urge to make sure Dream wasn't being a fucking dumbass again. He tried on too many outfits to count throughout the week before he settled on a plainer version of his normal attire. He slightly regretted lending his cape to Dream. The meetings were hard without a blanket.

His father also tried to question Technoblade more throughout the week, and Technoblade almost regretted not being an orphan. The Thursdays were Fridays and Saturday flew in too soon and too slow. Technoblade prayed he'd hadn't forgotten anything as did a once-over in the mirror. He made sure to style the long pink braid to compliment his current outfit and he also made sure there was room for the cape, which wouldn't be washed for a while after he got it back. 

Technoblade bid goodbye to a confused king and guards as he trotted out of the castle wayyyyy to happy for The Technoblade. He made his way to where the two had agreed to meet. It was weird having a planned interaction that was so blatantly a date, and Technoblade initiated it all. He sighed, thinking if he forgot anything. His wallet, clothes...What else would you need on a date?

"Technoblade." A voice rung out on the small corner way, and it was laced with venom. Without turning around Technoblade knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Drea-"

"SIX HOURS YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Dream screamed at him.

"Huh?"

"SIX HOURS UNTIL I COULD FUCKING GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLE DECIDED THAT I DIDNT NEED SLEEP!" Technoblade froze, partly in fear but also in complete bliss knowing his plan worked.

"Ah, glad it worked."

"You are so fucking lucky I have broken ribs and an injured shoulder or else you'd be done for." Dream had his usual attire on, dumb mask, and a variation of the lime hoodie he'd usually wear with a cast around his shoulder

"Sure, Dream."

"You honestly suck so much, y'know that?" He pouted as the two began walking through the crowds of people. "Hey. I never asked but..." He began, strangely calm.

"Yes?"

"Are you gay?" Dream asked with a smirk as Techno's face exploded with panic and more gay panic.

"....I'm pan, Dream." He said after conquering his anxiety and sending a knowing look towards Dream. "Say, you're Bi, right?" Technoblade asked, hoping to embarrass the younger.

"...yes...You asked me at the ball, remember. Technoblade?" Dream fought his own blush from forming and both knew what his response triggered: A war to see who would blush and admit defeat first.

"Mhhmm, yes I remember that, Dream. Say, where exactly did I find you passed out at the wall?" Technoblade let a toothy grin form as he saw the blonde still for a moment. They continued walking, a competitive silence pushing them forward. They'd just crossed over a small stone bridge when Dream responded again.

"I believe you found me at the ruined part of the wall, Y'know..." Dream sent a dangerous glare to the prince before opening his mouth again, "The one where the prince cried?"

How Dream knew the prince couldn't figure it out, although he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Yeppers...Mhhmmm. Say, Dream."

"Yes, Prince Technoblade?" Dream said with a perilous tone.

"Remember when you couldn't compete in the tournament because you failed as you were practicing?" Now the young prince knew it was checkmate. A small stream nearby ran as Dream's legs stopped working. Technoblade let out a hearty chuckle continuing to walk ahead of Dream. He heard footsteps run up to him, and he expected to console a salty Dream.

"Dream, if it makes ya feel better, you never stood a chanc-" Technoblade stopped talking completely when Dream didn't stop getting closer, and he leaned in dangerously close. Techno's face didn't even have time to form a blush before Dream's lips planted a small kiss on his cheek and he felt the porcelain mask graze his skin.

"Hey, Techno. Remember when you couldn't talk because a commoner kissed you?" Dream ran ahead to look towards the prince, a taunting and embarrassed smile on his lips. Technoblade stood there in shock, rubbing where Dream had kissed him. After remaining shellshocked for far too long, he waltzed to Dream.

"Tie?" Dream shook his hand and both finally gave in to the overwhelming cringe and panic. "Lets never do that again."

"The kiss or the competition?" 

"THE COMPETITION!" The pinkette said perhaps too eagerly and Dream let out a cute snicker.

"Heh. So we've kinda just been walking, where are we going?" The two were now side by side again as they passed a merchant's shop.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Technoblade. Please don't tell you didn't think about this at all and you only asked me out to cause chaos." Dream sighed when Technoblade gave no response.

"Well I didn't ask you for a date only to cause chaos..." Technoblade said with a blush.

"Ugh, you are so lucky I'm injured or else I'd b kicking your ass!" Dream said with a slight flush. The boys both walked aimlessly around the outskirts of the capital, Dream occasionally hopping on a ledge or two.

"Well, I think I know a good..." The blonde paused to swallow briefly, "date spot...It's kinda a long walk though, you up for it?"

"I am. But are you? Your legs are fine?" Technoblade asked with genuine concern.

"Technoblade. It's only a few bruises and honestly, I need some exercise." The two held each other's gazes before the older let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine. But if you start to get tired we take a break. Deal?" Dream gave him a satisfied thumbs up with a sweet smile and it took all of Technoblade's willpower not to get a bloody nose. "Lead the way, Dream."

"I think you'll like it!" Dream trotted along the pathways that turned from stone to wood and eventually to dirt as he chatted with the prince. Technoblade found himself admiring the blonde as he talked about his difficulties and joys when doing manhunt. Seeing him so enthusiastic, showing so many emotions made Technoblade's ears turn an eternal strawberry pink and his heart swell.

"THEN WHEN FUCKING BAD STARTS ACTUALLY PLANNING AND DIVIDING UP MANPOWER THATS WHEN THREE HUNTERS REALLY GOT TOUGH! I mean, how the hell do I beat the game when they have a constant stream of resources?!" Dream took a deep breath in as he hunched over for a bit to take a deep breath. Technoblade was going to make him take a break but he soon opened his mouth again to rant.

"SO! Thats when I came up with the idea to bomb the portal! How the hell else would I beat enchanted iron armor?! I knew I had to lure them and make them lower their guard, but once they went in the portal after me I knew it'd be easy!" Dream let out a laugh remember their faces when he bombed it. "Honestly! They never saw it coming and they were acting so cocky too! One of my favorite plays!" The blonde kept cackling and Technoblade chuckled along too.

"I don't think you could win if I joined them. With ant, wouldn't it be a five player manhunt?" Technoblade half joked but dream seemed to take it seriously.

"OH MY GOD! HOLD ON! THAT WOULD BE SO FUN!" Dream put his hand on his chin, working out numerous details. "If I won, that would break another record, wouldn't it?" He asked eagerly, fantasizing of the possibilities.

"Dream. Let's be serious here." Technoblade never understood why Dream would strive to beat records that were held by himself. He could understand beating someone else's and watching the happiness drain from their eyes, but being ambitious like Dream? Technoblade found it so confusing and mesmerizing.

"I don't know Technoblade, manhunt isn't PvP. ITS SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST AND I WOULD USE WHATEVER TRICKS TO BEAT THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" The blonde said as if he'd already won a five player manhunt. He smiled excitedly as Technoblade sighed.

"Not if I wipe it off your face first."

"Those are fighting words y'know?"

"I know." They gave each other a crooked smile before laughing in unison.

"So you actually wanna do it?" Dream asked eagerly.

"Mhmm. But...," Technoblade leaned in to whisper in Dreams ear, breaking all laws of personal space. "I want a reward if I win." He asked in a sultry tone that made Dream's face go beet red.

"W-what reward?" Dream said nervously.

"Whatever I want, like maybe..." Technoblade leaned in even closer so Dream could feel his breath on his ear, "A kiss, another date, or sleepover...Or even..." Technoblade was quickly shoved away by Dream who's mask was the only thing keeping his dignity intact.

_________________________

"Holy shit...This was all the way out here?!" Technoblade asked in awe, his monotone facade cracking.

The sight that laid before the two was a vast valley with rustic architecture and countless lanterns illuminating the dirt roads. The sun was setting and Dream simply smiled seeing his idea working out. He led Technoblade down the cliff they'd viewed the village from above and guided him around.

"Its way past the capital..." The pinkette muttered, sniffing various food stalls as they passed by.

"I'm glad you like it! I found this place on a mission I was doing, but I didn't know it looked this good at night." The other villagers chatted and laughed at the shops and they didn't know where to start.

"I should've asked earlier, but you're paying, right?" Dream worriedly asked Technoblade.

"Huh, I thought you were..."

"WHY ELSE WOULD I COME IF NOT FOR FREE FOOD?!" Dream screamed before he fell to his knees and hit the ground comedically.

"Oh my god you're so dramatic, of course I'm loaded."

"Wow, you just gotta brag..." Dream said in an annoyed tone, dusting himself off. Technoblade let out a scoff of confusion before he noticed Dream's trickster smirk behind the mask, and they both burst out laughing.

"Okay-Okay, really where the heck do we even start?" Dream said, looking around.

"How about we get some food, and we could like..." Technoblade found another blush coming, "Like a picnic?"

"Oh! Thats a good idea! The food does smell really good." Dream said excitedly, peering at the food stalls surrounding them. 

"TECHNOBLADE! THEY HAVE FRIED BUTTER!" The blonde yelled loudly. Technoblade internally gagged, fried fucking butter?! Why would someone wanna eat diabetes on a stick?! He forced a gross smile as he payed for it with an excited Dream next to him. Okay, maybe it was worth it.

___________________

They'd gathered way too much food for two humans, but it all smelt heavenly, even the fried butter. Technoblade found himself gawking at Dream happily stuffing his mouth instead of eating, and his eyes wouldn't look away. 

They'd laid down on the cliff where they first saw the village and the sight put their first to shame. The spruce trees that surrounded the village seemed ethereal when fireflies hummed around them, joyful little kids catching them in jars. The prince's hands felt the itchy grass between his digits, and his red eyes wandered to the wildflowers that spiraled thorough the patch. His hand tentatively stroked one, admiring its tenacity in the harsh winter.

Between the blonde and the setting, all the older could feel was a radiating, pure bliss flowering. 

Technoblade hesitantly nibbled on the diabetes on a stick, before realizing it was very good and shoving three more of them in his mouth. He heard loud chewing and it suddenly stopped, he turned to look at dream but was horrified by what met his gaze.

There was his date, sprawled out on the grass, hitting his chest and gasping for air.

"H-HOLY SHIT DREAM, WHERE'S THE WATER?!?" Technoblade eagerly searched for it as he heard more sound of distress from the other. When he couldn't find it his fear spiked and his anxiety doubled. As a last resort he went to the younger where he was still rolling in aguish for air. The pinkette went to hit Dream as hard as he could before the choking sounded strangely like laughing?

"HAHABHABAHBAHAHHA OH MY GOD TECHNO YOU'RE FACE!" Dream let out his signature tea kettle wheeze when the other felt his face heat up with embarrassment and anger. 

"What the hell was the point of that?" Technoblade said, pouting.

"Oh my god stop being salty! And you didn't think I wasn't gonna get payback, did you?" Dream said, interrupting himself with his muffled laughs. Technoblade glared at the dumb black blobs on the mask, crossed his arms and turned away from the blonde with a huff of air. The hum of fireflies slowly disappeared and Dream ate more food without remorse while Techno reminded defiant. 

"Okay...I'm sorry, can you please eat? Or not pout? Its not fun when you're not having fun..." Dream said dejectedly.

"You really mean you're sorry? Because excuse me if I get worried about my...friend? when he has a history of hating his own health." Dream looked away with, scratching his neck guiltily.

"I never did properly thank you for saving my life, did I?" Dream said quietly.

"No, no you didn't." Technoblade said, slowly starting to face the other again.

"Thanks for caring enough to do that...I wasn't in a good place." An awkward silence washed over them as Technoblade let out a defeated sigh and Dream's ears perked up with hope.

"You, um, wanna hug? If that's okay with you because I know for some-" Technoblade was interrupted as two big green arms wrapped around him, and he hugged Dream's lean frame back. He burrowed his nose into the crook of Dream's neck and closed his eyes, his mind finding solace yet again. He felt hands play with his hair as they sat there on that itchy grass for far too long for friends.

"Your hair is pretty." Dream mumbled and Technoblade flushed, not used to praise regarding anything other than PvP. "You're also really nice...I didn't notice until now." Dream said with a smile and the pinkette couldn't help hugging tighter.

"This...This isn't what friends would do, is it?" Technoblade asked, his words muffled through Dream's shoulder. The blonde simply hummed in response and he also felt Dream's face settle into the crook of his neck. The two boys relaxed into a silence with a sweet emptiness and Technoblade felt himself get comfortable again. Just as Technoblade thought he would fall asleep with a smile, Dream's words rung out.

"Hey, this is nice and really sweet but im hungry so-"

"Way to ruin the mood, Dream." Technoblade said with a dead tone as Dream sent him a weak glare and began eating some weird fried ice cream? Technoblade also dug in, it wasn't half bad. The two gave each other a glance, and Dream gave him a reassuring smile. Technoblade internally sighed, praying he wouldn't get diabetes as he ate more.

"Oh, where's my cape?" Technoblade suddenly remembered, and Dream quickly shoved more food in his mouth with a nervous sweat rolling down his temple. 

"Dream. Where. Is. My. Favorite. Cape?" The pinkette's words were laced with venom, poised to kill. Dream shakily turned his head away with puffed out cheeks and sticks in his mouth. 

"goof queftiom, frince blecknoblafe" He had 7 sticks of fried butter in his mouth.

"DREAM!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my birthday, so you kinda have to comment and kudos! Anyhow, I love you my amazing readers, Ive never gotten so much support so thanks!


	8. That Ominous Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Techno finish their date when a terrifying new plot takes hold of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little long on this one, but hope ya'll enjoy the word vomits

Now, some would argue that the sick needed their rest, but clearly Technoblade didn't agree. Because as the pinkette chased Dream, screaming 'WHERE IS MY CAPE?' Dream felt his bruised body ache.

"DREAM YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE BLOOD GOD'S WRATH!" Technoblade screamed to Dream, who was hiding on a nearby rooftop. His lungs expelled a large huff of air as Technoblade's footsteps drew farther. The masked man checked to make sure he wasn't being tricked or lured before he stood up and began concocting a plan.

He'd have to immobilize the pinkette somehow and explain what happened with the cape. In truth, the only reason he wanted to keep the expensive cape was because it reminded him what happened. How Technoblade actually went out of his way for Dream, how warm his unconscious body felt when Technoblade first found him, and how he now couldn't sleep without it.

Dream finally decided he'd lure the prince to a tree, and tie him to it with vines. It wasn't the gentlest or most graceful option, but better than pushing him to a lake. The blonde began discreetly jumping from house to house, away from where the festivities were. He scoured the forest for that special tree that'd give him victory. As he avoided walking on any twigs or frogs, a smile etched itself on his face. While it wasn't a five hunter manhunt, it was still fun, feeling that buzz of anticipation in his toes. 

After about ten minutes of searching he found it; The thing that'd crunch Technoblade's pride. The stump was about 16' inches across and just tall enough so Technoblade could be tied to it without having any leaves on his head. Dream looked at the vines that came from the tree's insides and positioned them to the back. He couldn't let Technoblade catch on, after all, this might as well be his first manhunt.

A smirk was rooted in place as Dream began luring his prey and an eerie, gut feeling chilled Technoblade. 

Dream wandered around until he heard the familiar heavy footsteps around the houses and he took a shaky breath to calm his nerves. He just had to immobilize and fool an angry PvP god. Injured. With no weapons. Easy peasy....Yea no. 

Pushing his anxiety out of the way he purposely cracked a twig, and Techno's pink braid whipped around faster than his anger for Dream.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU CHEESY LIME BASTARD?!" Technoblade seethed and Dream regretted doing anything like this at all. He should've just went home when he had the chance. 

"Right here, Technoblade!" Dream said with a forced confidence, though he regretted stepping out at all. In the alleyway between a house there was his crush, looking way too disheveled in the best way possible. His breath created small clouds on the cold night, and his cheeks were flushed with his eyebrows furrowed. His framed his face perfectly, with a braid falling a part.

Needless to say, when Technoblade ran towards the blonde at mach fucking 2, he stood there like a deer in headlights. Technoblade almost grabbed Dreams collar, but he quickly remembered what he was doing and rolled out of the way. He heard Technoblade curse under his voice and Dream ran towards his savior tree.

The older seemed to have no clue as they approached the forest and the village quieted down, fire flies retreating like an omen to Dream. 

"DREAM YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!"

"TRY IT, BACON BITCH!" Dream gasped as he heard a rock fly by his ear. Technoblade was royally pissed.

"DREAM I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD ALMIGHTY YOU'RE DEAD MEAT." Hearing the other's monotone voice completely vanish only added to the blondes peril. He kept running, long lean legs twisting around stumps and vines until they finally reached the tree. Technoblade circled around Dream who was being cornered against the tree.

The older huffed as he got closer to the other, blocking a new escape route every second. Dream felt his legs shake as he pushed bruises and fear deep down. Technoblade approached further cautiously, but furious.

"Dream...I hope you enjoy the guillotine." Technoblade said once every possible escape route was cut offhand his disheveled features lit up with happiness. Dream smirked slightly, pressing his back against the bark as the pinkette seemingly boxed him in.

"Technoblade, sorry, I can't communicate with a wild boar. So I gotta catch it, first." Dream said with a sly smirk as confusion glossed Technoblade's face. Before the other could catch on, he used high, jotting out branches to traverse to the top, and Technoblade quickly began looking for a way to get up the tree. Dream gave an ear to ear grin as Technoblade stepped in the exact spot he needed to be.

Technoblade didn't know what happened when Dream swang down like Tarzan around the tree, he moved his right foot to catch(kill) the other, but found something was binding his chest and arms. He grunted loudly when the dark green vines wrapped tighter as he tried to struggle. Dream wrapped around the spruce tree with sweat dripping from his forehead due mostly to nerves.

"Okay...*huff* Just listen, please..." Dream began as he kept catching his breath, but the pinkette wasn't fazed.

"Dream, I don't want your excuses. Where. Is. My. Cape?" He asked, stressing every syllable.

"Listen, ummmm...." Truth be told, there was nothing wrong with the cape. He just wanted to keep it because it helped him sleep at night for some odd reason. He stumbled over his words, searching for some sort of BS he could use.

"Thats it." Dream let out a startled yelp when the thick vines he was holding began to tear and Technoblade emerged from his place against he tree. Dream's mind was terrified as his wild boar stomped towards him, every insult and taunt to be paid for with tenfold.

He simply let the pinkette use the remaining vines and create a sort of handcuff situation, with a long vine connecting to Technoblade's hand, holding the end. He sat down against a nearby stump with the untiring confidence of true royalty. The blonde was too horrified to be consciously there, drifting somewhere far away as a coping mechanism of sorts.

His only solace was soon teared from him when the strangely quiet prince gave a light tug on the vine, and Dream came tumbling forward with a yelp. He was on his knees before Technoblade and the blonde was reminded of that royal status yet again.

"Say, Dream. You called me...a "BaCoN bItCh, a wild boar and a son of a bitch...huh." Technoblade said strangely calm, though he soon tipped Dreams jaw up with his left hand, forcing the blond to look him in his eyes. Not to mention effectively causing a heart attack within the younger. He blushed madly when Technoblade's face inches even closer to his, and a strawberry pink reached his ears.

"What do you think would be the appropriate punishment? Belittling a prince, theft, running...Really, the list goes on." He taunted, allowing the other to stumble over his words gain before he opened his mouth, "I think we should begin with you telling me WHERE THE HELL IS MY FAVORITE CAPE?!?!" 

And it was gone. That royal elegance was replaced by a militia anger, and Dream almost sighed in relief before he realized he would be forced to give an answer.

"Dream." Technoblade commanded, and he swallowed hard. He felt that hard gaze, pressuring his every thought and movement, freezing his entire body and any remaining brain cells. Technoblade leaned in closer, too close and Dream cracked like a safe.

"FINE! I CANT SLEEP WITHOUT IT, OK?! I DONT KNOW WHY BUT I JUST CANT!" Dream quickly turned face away, flush burning his neck and ears. He expected Technoblade to laugh or even tease, but he opened his eyes again to his face matching his ears.

"...oh..." There it was, yet again. An awkward silence that washed over them, and it seemed only now that Technoblade realized the....compromising position he'd placed them in. The prince quickly turned his face away from the younger, and pinched his nose in embarrassment. 

"...I'm sorry..." Dream apologized.

"Umm, the sick need their rest, right? Who am I to interfere with that...but uh, I guess I do need some sort of payment..." Dream internally panicked because he knew for fact that the first part was a complete lie, and the second part could be anything the prince demanded.

"What...What kind of payment...?" His question was received with a silence that left too many questions in the air. Technoblade bit his cheek, before squashing his social anxiety and ask something that no sane man with a crush should ever ask;

"Can I have a hoodie...? Please...?" Technoblade asked, all previous anger replaced with pure worry and hope. He rubbed his neck awkwardly, waiting for the blondes inevitable response.

"Thats it?! Are you sure, Techno?" Dream asked eagerly, and Technoblade gave a shy nod. If not for the expensive attire, one could mistake the grand prince as a simple schoolgirl infatuated with her crush. "Umm, yea! do you want this one or...?"

"NONONOGODNO! NOT RIGHT NOW OR RIGHT HERE! Just uhhh....Maybe one from like your house."

"Okay..." They sat there again, with the overbearing silence crushing their usual dynamic. Technoblade slowly untied Dream, avoiding any unessecary contact.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"You don't have to, y'know." 

"Dream. I chased you around a whole ass village, with injuries. Let me walk you."

"....Fine." The two walked down the winding roads as the moon rose and pink dusted their ears

___________________

The boys arrived with sore muscles after Technoblade berated Dream with his concerns.

"Umm, do you wanna wait out here while I grab it, or come inside?" Dream asked, his hand on the doorknob while praying his family wasn't awake.

"Uh, could...could I see my cape?" Technoblade asked with slight annoyance dripping through.

"...yep..."Dream said dejectedly after quietly opening the door. He tiptoed inside, Technoblade in toe, but a voice made them jump.

"Dream! Why didn't you tell me you were friends with the prince?" His mom, of course it couldn't have been Drista, was sitting there crossed legged with a coffee mug. "I also thought I told you to be home before the sun went down after last time, but of course not! And would you like to explain the mask? Hmmm?" Dream's mind thought of the best lie as quickly as possible, something he'd gotten pretty good at. 

"Uhhh...Well, he did invite me to like a festival thingy...And it'd be rude to turn down an invitation from a prince....Soooooo" He awkwardly droned on which only pissed his mother off more while Technoblade silently stood there.

"You almost died! No, scratch that, you should've! Its a miracle you're standing here! The only reason you're alive is because of chance and a kind hearted person. Yet you have the audacity to pretend like this is no big deal! Dream I-" His mother would've carried on for another hour if his sister didn't step in.

"Mom...Whats wrong?" Drista used her childish groggy and innocent voice that could only be used a by a youngest sibling. She indulged her mom when she went into depth complaining about dream, and Drista gave him a smug look. He gave her a subtle nod of thanks as him and Technoblade snuck past into Dream's room.

"Sorry about that, she's still really shaken up..." Dream whispered a sifted through his clothes to find a good hoodie.

"Honestly I think she's in the right." Dream stopped looking to look at the other in disbelief.

"What do you mean?! I mean sure, I got hurt, but that was a one time fluke! One in million." He said in a harsh whisper.

"No, no it wasn't. There wasn't any chance leading up to that, you chose to take on a course harder than the one at the tournaments knowing you were weaker than usual! You knew! Thats not a fluke!" Dream challenged Techo's glare before mumbling a small fine and going back to look through his hoodies.

"Here you go." Dream said dully as he handed Technoblade a lime hoodie with white sleeves. He looked to the ground as the pinkette blushed and tucked it away.

"Dream, I didn't mean to be so harsh, but once you fully recover i'd love to spar with you again." Technoblade game dream a weak smile while the other playfully punched his shoulder. "And um, I have one more thing."

"Huh?" Dream asked, pouting replaced by curiosity. The pinkette pulled a gold chained turquoise jewel, it held an ominous energy as Dream swore he saw a slit in the middle move like an eye.

"This Is called an ender pearl." Oh, that made sense. "I got you this, well, uh, I really wanted to make a pun when I saw your face, but.." Technoblade fiddled with his fingernails as a light pink dusted his cheeks and he found his voice again, "But it seems that deep fried air had different plans." Dream let out a muffled laugh as he took the necklace and put it around his neck, he opened his mouth to thank Techno but a shout from his mother interrupted them. The boys quickly ran out the room as Dream gave a subtle nod of thanks.

"Prince Technoblade, while im not sure of your relationship with my son thank you so much for saving him. I apologize greatly I wasn't able to greet you properly, im afraid my emotions got the best of me." She kneeled down before Technoblade.

"Uh, thank you but there's really no need to be so formal. Dream has been a great sparring-I mean friend to me, so I should also thank you." He said as he helped her up. She gave Dream a suspicious look, but nonetheless a nod of approval.

"I know our house isn't much, but if you'd ever like to stop by again feel free to." She said as Technoblade headed for the door with a precious prize and Dream simply waved, mouthing a thank you.

Once the pinkette was gone, Dream expected hours upon hours of nagging but his mother simply looked at him with a knowing eye, though of what he couldn't tell.

"Go to bed, and take that stupid mask off." She said a she ruffled his hair and went to her room. Dream gave a surprised but relieved sigh as he did what he was told. He slumped down and began to close his eyes before he heard one last yell.

"Don't think im dropping it! We're still discussing punishments for your date!" Dream blushed but he was too tired to respond and eventually just dozed off, ignoring the aching pain with hope for his future. He went to bed that night with a secure smile which hadn't been worn in ages.

Little did Dream know, did anyone know, that that smile would be the last for a very, very long time.

________________

The blonde swallowed the last crumbs of his sandwich as he let out a big yawn.

"Honestly George! Technoblade's an asshole! He won't let me spar, and he told Drista to not let me leave, and she would get my mom involved...." He slumped down outside the cafe's seats while George chuckled.

"Well I could always distract your mom-"

"Shut the hell up simp." He said with a dead tone, but both boys laughed as George finished his sandwich.

"But really, you cant be mad. Even I was worried when I saw you sitting unconscious, but he found you buried under a pile of snow and blood!" He reasoned as Dream scoffed and put his head down on the table.

"Sure...But its soooooo boring!" 

"hey! Be grateful im taking on the easy jobs with you, at least." George mumbled.

"Sure sure.....But I just wanna do something!" He tossed up his arms dramatically as George muttered something Dream would've missed if not for the words.

"You could always do Technoblade..." He let out a smug smirk when Dream's face exploded into a fit of red and incoherent words.

"S-Shut the fuck up Gogy." George was still laughing obnoxiously when that fateful winds blew past them. When the hairs of Dream's neck stood as tall as a mountain and his fingertips tingled. When oblivious civilians walked, letting unguarded emotions shine free. The last picture that'd ever be painted of a happy country, and all Dream had to savor it was an indescribable anticipation. His chapter was finished as three, defining bells let their golden sound roar, and now every soul had that foreboding wind flowing through their spirits.

Dream and George ceased all conversation as they hurried to the source and the younger readjusted his mask. They stopped where a throng of people were huddled against the castle courtyard, a small platform ahead. But the source of that eerie wind soon made itself known when Dream laid eyes on his prince. Pink hair, his braid undone and lengthy strawberry pink hair flowed throughout that spectral breeze. A variation of his crimson cape followed suit, but atop the once beautiful man stood a prison; a shimmering, sun kissed, cursed golden crown.

"...huh?" Dream muttered blankly as more warm bodies shifted his feet, separating him from George. Thoughts were flying around faster than should've been possible and his senses began disorientating themselves. Technoblade didn't even look at his friend, only to the sky with longing, lonely and fatigued eyes. Those once glimmering rubies were now reduced to a pig's blood with no hope.

"Technoblade...?" Dream muttered hysterically. He pushed through small children and mothers simply protecting their way of life. He reached out for his king? Prince? Friend? 

The bells finally rung for the last time and Technoblade spoke with countless iron clad soldiers that certainly weren't from SMP surrounding him. The blonde also recognized Duke Versachie standing beside Technoblade with a smug air. The tension was tangible as rich and poor alike waited.

"I regret to inform the kingdom that..." Technoblade bit his upper lip causing red marks to show, "The current king has fallen ill! I am the crown prince, and therefore have the responsibility, honor, joy and challenge of governing this country!" His voice seemed to have a renewed passion as he took a deep breath and spoke again. "I will not tolerate any simpletons who dare question my rightful place as king! Even as my father recovers I swear to you..." Technoblade took a shaky breath, and his eyes, just for a second, flashed guilt. "I swear to you I will lead the people of this country to the prosperous kingdom we deserve!" Technoblade faced the sky as the crown shifted ever so slightly, and confused cheers rung out.

Dream's feet followed his thoughts. Something was wrong, and he'd be dammed if he didn't find why. He knew Technoblade. Knew what his true emotion looked like, knew what his kindness felt like and that was a distorted mixture of the pure amazing feeling he'd come to expect from the other.

His boots pounded against paved cement and he easily bypassed multiple citizens. He was so close, so close to reaching out for his friend, so close to stopping so much that would inevitably follow. But his dreams were thwarted as his body squished against two larger ones.

Towering over him were two men with domineering and blank stares, that seemed to drill into his very brain. They were parted off from the group of guards that'd been with the older earlier and they all had that same, steel professional air.

"Didn't Schlatt tell us to watch out for a masked man?"

"Yes, yes he did." Dream swallowed hardly as his injuries became more apparent and his fears solidified. He backed away as they took a step closer, a calm expression that let nothing slip. "Lets call Schlatt and the others over, we need help with this one." The man said to the other, completely ignoring the fact Dream could hear everything. 

Dream's eyes widened as his feet ran the opposite direction which he fought so hard to arrive at. He ran from saving Technoblade, from his unburdened he could've had if an ounce of true bravery was with him. He had to fight tears as loud, clanking footsteps followed him throughout the back alleyways of the capital and didn't let up.

He was gaining distance luckily, he jumped to decide on a plan, but his injured ribs seemed creak when he tried. Any hope, any lead was lost as he let out a mute scream. He bit his tongue and heavy footsteps were now gaining. 

Dream ran, and ran, and ran. Holding his ribs painfully as the footsteps didn't rest or even slow. They passed Dream's neighborhood, his old school, his house, the outskirts and finally arrived at his favorite wall that'd hurt his so badly earlier. 

He didn't have time to wonder how the man followed his so effortlessly as his lungs burned from overuse. He stopped at the wall and the seconds slowed to minutes when a big realization crossed his mind.

He couldn't turn around, no telling where the other was lying for him in wait. He couldn't beg for forgiveness, he couldn't continue running. His only option, the only option that would save him from certain checkmate was to use the one thing he knew that other's didn't. Parkour.

Dream's feet surged forward with a renewed hope as he made that familiar first jump. Fear began creeping up but his next jump slowed its progress. Another successful jump and he faced the catalyst of his injuries. Dream knew he didn't have time to wonder about possibilities, about pain, about the strained footsteps that were getting louder. He had to, he had to do what he couldn't even when he was stronger. He had to do what he couldn't, with a broken shoulder, and rib. The fear screamed to stop, to retreat and face whatever fate wait. But with a reckless smirk, he decided anything would be better than giving up and not beating an explanation out of Technoblade.

That ghastly breeze from before whirled into a tornado as it pushed him forward. A hood fell back as blonde locks swayed in the cold December. A strained boy pushed himself further for the sake of everyone, a horrifying hurricane of all too possible realties propelling him further and further, breaking any limits he or Technoblade had set. 

Like the sunrise after a night lost in the forest, he stood atop the high wall smirking with relief and satisfaction at a dumbfounded figure in iron armor. He breathed heavily as the man simply stared up at him with unrelenting focus. Dream breathed heavily as he began walking along the wall to safety, knowing full well the man couldn't follow him anymore and a wide smile crossed his gaping face.

He looked out at the cliff just on the other side of the kingdom as his feet froze. The same feeling as just an hour ago, when those cursed bells rang. Dream felt the last push, the last effort, the last, dying whisper of that unearthly wind. It carried the man clad in iron's voice, a bellowing yell that seemed to shake the walls. But the warning came too late.

"CAPTAIN JSCHLATT!" Dream didn't know what happened when he felt a rope loop around his ankle and tugg him back down the wall to the other side. He surely would've died if not for the white snow that cushioned his fall.

His smile was replaced by something sinister and he hyperventilated, screaming in hysteria at the bleak realities that quickly made themselves known again. He tired to stand but a foot on his chest and a cold mental against his neck halted him. He felt another pair of hands tie a rope around his hands, as the blondes eye's finally found the person who pinned him.

"Hello, Dream. Name's captain Jschlatt and I've been tasked to keep you away from the prince, at all costs." The captain of the iron clad men, Jschlatt, seemed to let out a sadisitic grin upon seeing dream's panicked expression. He had dark brunette hair and wore a goat mask that showed his eyes. "OH shit, sorry king not prince."

"What do you mean?" Dream asked, trying too hard to keep composure.

"Hmm, oh you're interested?" Jshclatt leaned in mockingly as Dream tried, but unsuccessfully pulled away. "Sorry I'm not gonna tell! Villains work better in confusion anyway. But I am interested in you Dream." Dream stilled as Jschlatt got dangerously close to his ear, their masks brushing. "I'm only getting paid to keep you and any other annoying people away, but they never detailed what I gotta do with you. So...call it a professional curiosity but ive also wondered..." 

Dreams final straw, his final place of solace came undone as his mask clattered to the floor when Jschlatts fingered undid the latch. He heard a loud laugh of approval but trembled when his facial expressions were there for everyone to analyze. To use. To see. His emerald eyes looked Jschlatt in the eyes when the man grabbed his face and pulled him closer agressively. 

"HOLY HELL! Here I thought you hid your face because of an ugly birthmark, but I guess its because you just wanna keep the assets hidden, huh?" Jschlatt observed the trembling shaking green boy before him as a wicked smirk stretched from ear to ear as he spoke again. "Say, wanna come home with me? You're not bad looking and..." Jschlatt leaned in, close enough to so that their noses were barely brushing. "I have been lookin for a good trophy, and what better than-" Dream's brain finally decided to fight or flight when those words of threat of prison left Schlatt's mouth.

The close proximity allowed the blonde to land a decisive hit to his gut, and he stood up an imaginary knife stabbing his lungs all the while. He breathed in hard when Schlatt cursed, and waved his arm to send out countless men from countless shadows of the setting sun. Dream looked around him, bewildered and overwhelmed. He glared at Schlatt and began to fight only using his feet before Schlatt said something and the attack halted long enough for Dream to decide what to do.

"Dream, decide here. Death, or get used to rope." Dream already knew what he'd rather do. Possibly the only decision that day that felt truly good and righteous, the only decision, as painful as it'd be, the only decision that could possibly lead to his happiness and fighting back against the world that crashed down in just the last hour.

Dream glared at Schlatt who already had an excited smirk with a burning fire in his eyes. He let a shaky sigh loose as he spoke one last time. "Ha, I choose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAWHAHAHAHA cliffhanger. The interaction between Jschlatt and dream was kinda rushed because w o r d c o u n t s. Thanks for reading and leave a kudos and comment, my amazing readers!


	9. How Can You Be True?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade is like, fuccckkkkeeeeddddd,
> 
> Also I listened to the song, How can you be true by cage the elephant, and I felt like its a pretty accurate song for how this chapter sets up the rest of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I honestly rushed a lot of the interactions in this chapter, because I wanted the plot to move forward. Also, probably should've added major character death to the tags. Pog.

"Was a hoodie for a cape really worth it?" The pinkette pondered as he walked down the plaza in the dead of night. He sniffed the hoodie and it smelt faintly like the blonde, and while it was a little too small for him to wear, he could still cuddle with it. Technoblade threw out his previous statement as he tucked the fabric safely in his pouch. 

The prince hummed as he reached his stone palace. A blush of happiness spread across his face when he caught a whiff of the first hurricane. He stopped and immediately his senses sharpened like he was fighting a wither and his hands subconsciously reached for a nonexistent axe.

He scoffed at himself. Why hadn't he noticed the unfamiliar guards at the gate? Why hadn't he noticed any of the scattered emotions radiating from his home. But most importantly, why hadn't he noticed the stench of blood?

He felt that lethal breeze on his nose when his eyes glinted with determination and he stepped through it, his demeanor like a warthog hunting its next prey. He stepped through his gate with an unmistakeable confidence and didn't miss it when the soldiers at the gate tensed, but he wasn't done with them yet.

"Guards." He muttered, and they both stood to his attention.

"y-yes?!"

"Give me your axe." He knew the guard would hand it over begrudgingly if there was something, but what wasn't expected was when he practically tossed it to Technoblade. The pinkette quickly reminded himself of the endless possibilities and kept moving.

The clacking against detailed pavement, how the handle of the iron axe felt in his hand, how the wind unforgiving provoked his mind and swirled his long braid. That whiff of hesitation that caught his sails when calussed hands reached for the giant spruce doors of the chamber room, it didn't evade Technoblade. His feet stopped as his instincts screamed something unintelligible, and he got his last warning in that minute. The last tribute to a once beautiful nation.

The twister drilled a pit into his stomach as he relentlessly marched forward. Technoblade gripped Dream's hoodie, as a prayer? As a safety rope?Maybe as a reminder of how fun earlier that evening was and how irrational he was being. 

The golden throne shimmered in the moons light, but another entity tarnished its beauty. There was a man with a goat mask, he had seven guards dressed in silver armor protecting him. He sat up when Technoblade entered the room, and wary ruby eyes met eager brown ones.

"How ya doing prin-"

"Get off my fathers throne." The prince's voice rung out in the still room when he interrupted the other. He scowled when a simple, amused and challenging sound left the others mouth.

"Hey, come on now! Aren't you a prince? Have some manners for god sake." The man looked at his nails while Technoblade only grew more grim. "If you don't listen, I do have some back-up" He gestured to the men surrounding them.

"Thats laughable."

"We both know you can't do anything with an iron axe, no armor and no boyfriend." The pinkette stilled in bewilderment and the brunette bore a smirk from ear to ear.

"W-What does that last one have to do with anything?" He swallowed hard, attempting to at least fake composure.

"Quite a bit, really." The man got up to mockingly approach Technoblade who was too shocked to care. "Y'see, we know. We know you don't like meetings, we know you like potatoes and PvP, and..." He got even closer to Technoblade, whispering in his ear menacingly. "We know that you're fucking whipped for Dream." He took a step back to admire the disheveled state he'd placed the prince in. 

Technoblade want to slit his throat. How, how did he know? The reality set in as Technoblade connected many other dots. His father wasn't around, nor any maids or butlers. He gasped as the plot finally dawned. "You...No, you couldn't be..." He muttered, shaking only slightly.

"Ha! Finally figured it out!?" He screamed out in the unforgiving silence and his snarky facade cracked to reveal a madman. "That right! Tis the time for revolution!"

"This won't last. I, and all other allies of the king will-"

"Oh just shut it!" He yelled with annoyance. "This has been in the making since you were crawling! You think we haven't considered this?! Huh?!" He stepped in even closer to tauntingly glare at Technoblade. 

"Whats stopping me from slitting your throat right now?" The younger snarled. The other let out a satisfied smile when he stepped back and pulled something from his pocket.

"Good old fashioned poison! Not on you though, on the old king!" And just like that, Technoblade's mind froze and his feet went cold.

"...What?" Bewilderment taking hold of the young boy.

"Thats right! So y'see, you're gonna listen to every word I say, every command I have, and not gonna ask any questions because we wouldn't want dear old dad to miss out on the antidote, right?" He stuck out his hand for the prince to shake.

"...What do I have to do?" He asked before taking another defensive step back, still searching for any possible escape.

"Since ya asked so nicely...Heres what's gonna happen if you want Philza alive by Sunday." He smirked when Technoblade's fists clenched in reminder of his situation. "You, Technoblade will step up as king, essentially marry Duke Versachie's daughter, mysteriously disappear and then I'll be in control." A silence rushed over them as Technoblade lost it.

"Bhahaha!" Technoblade leaned over na laughed,"Y-You think the people would accept that?! You think anybody with half a braincell would?! I always knew Duke Versachie didn't like me, but his daughter seems like she has a shred of common sense. And here I was worried about some no name!" Technoblade was still chuckling when the other man seethed with unrivaled anger.

"Heh, its no wonder this country is so weak! With a prince that can't even see his situation and a king on his deathbed it's inevitable. Let me tell you something, Technoblade." The brunette hastily closed the distance between them yet again, "Countless bribes have been paid with interest, a plethora of people have rallied behind us, infinite information has been gathered all for your dumbass pink hair to be gone, and its honestly hilarious that you cant even see the signs slapping you in the face!" He spat.

"Excuse me-" 

"NO! You'll fucking listen. We won't have to convince the people, because you'll do that yourself. We won't have to convince his daughter, because she already has a crush on our allies's prince! And just remember this, you fraud. The man who did it all, who took everything, his name is Jschlatt."

Jschlatt was now breathing heavy from his declaration, and Technoblade barely stood, his world warping through any sense of normality. The iron clad men followed as Jsclatt left the room before saying one last thing, "And maybe, just maybe, if you behave like a good spoiled prince then I'll let Philza and you fake your deaths."

Footsteps echoed, indicating he'd left and Technoblade's knees hit the frigid stone floor. If the prince's emotional limit had been exceeded, well he didn't show it. Only because the monotone facade was the single thing keeping his world together. The first hurricane finally breathed its last breath.

He didn't sleep that night as hope seeped out of his system and was replaced by fear.

____________________

"Why is this speech so short? People will-" 

"Don't question me, for Philza." Those repetitive words left Jschlatts mouth for the eight time that day. Technoblade held back his glare, and clutched the script he'd been handed. He still didn't sleep yet, and the eye bags were only deepening with each mention of his predicament. The pinkette also hadn't been allowed to see his father, the only confirmation he received was that he was in an unconscious, feverish like state with maids keeping close watch. 

"...When will I be reading this?" Technoblade asked weakly.

"Thirty minutes, better doll yourself up." Technoblade trudged back to his bedroom to prepare. He didn't allow a single servant close to him, not even the gardener or chef. He couldn't believe anything anyone whispered to him. Not when they could be testing his loyalty with Schlatt and the duke, or when they could just be tinkering with him. No, he was playing poker with his father as chips.

But even despite Jschlatts warning, his constant reminder of how long he'd been preparing and how Technoblade paled in comparison, a lone spider's thread still hung low. 

Dream. The single individual who could turn the tides, who could give that satisfying death blow to Schlatt. Dream could save Technoblade, could reach out his hand and pull him out an abyss filled with fear. He'd blush, maybe make fun of Techno for needing his help, then kill the goat bastard while Technoblade saved his father and kingdom. It could work, would have to work. Because there simply wasn't a future where Dream wasn't distracting Technoblade from boring meetings.

And so, fixing his father's heavy golden crown, Technoblade stepped on to that podium with a hidden hope and fatigued mind. Every word was laced with as much false faith as he could muster, possibly enough to appease Jshclatt. But beneath them hid a prince who could bear the act of lying to his people if it meant eventually saving them. 

After the horrendous speech, he didn't see Jshclatt which was unusual, but Duke Versachie was there all the while, like an annoying mosquito on a sweltering summer day. He always had this smug air, prideful that he tricked the royal family, maybe happy he was using his only daughter, or maybe he was just an asshole. Probably all three.

"Where are you going?" The duke asked.

"Just to the balcony. Calm yourself." Technoblade said, spite all too apparent. He whisked away to his destination before any quips could be made and when he arrived, a loud sigh left his mouth and his shoulders fell loose. An endearing look crossed his features as red eyes looked longingly to the sky, wondering when his lime Prince Charming would come. Dream had to know. He had to notice the sleepless night in the prince's (kings?) eyes. Technoblade had absolute no doubt in his mind that Dream would come, save the country, then complain about his sister while losing a spar to Technoblade. 

There wasn't a shred of uncertainty. So why, why did Technoblade feel that same unforgiving, ghostly wind sway his hair in the shimmering December sunset. Why did that breeze whisk something in Technoblade's gut that shouldn't have been there, like a doubt for his country's future prosperity. Like his last hope just jumped off an unforgiving memento.

________________

He was signing an official document stating the situation and confirming it, though every time he did something like this he always felt like betraying his country. Technoblade set the quill down and stretched his neck out when he heard the chamber to his office open, without a knock of course.

"Jschlatt." He said so calmly as he'd learnt the other had no idea of privacy.

"Well I gotta say prince, you really know how to pick 'em." Though he was teasing, his voice still frayed with frustration.

"What?" His genuine confusion apparent.

"Yep. Dream, of course. Too bad, really, that one had potential." Technoblade jumped out of his seat to glare daggers at the brunette, and he seemed all too happy to elicit emotion in the king.

"Schlatt. You promised-"

"I didn't promise anything. You just jumped to too many conclusions, maybe that's why your boyfriend is dead." He spat and checked his nails nonchalantly.

"................what"

Technoblade was a young, but cowardly and deceitful king. The life he led just might've ended up with too much gold and too little gall. He thought that it was over, thought that being dethroned was the worst. He thought that an ending of any kind was in sight, with no more action to perceive. Thought that hearing of his father's sickness was the calamity to top his anguish. He thought. Thats the thing, he thought. So how the fuck could the mess inside his those words, dead, be true. The voices in his heads screamed 'how'how'how' relentlessly.

"...You're lying..." He mumbled with a monotone voice and eyes that gleamed with hope and disbelief, and Jschlatt would love extinguishing it.

"I offered, I gave him the choice between death and doin' some chores, but he jumped. Ha! Didn't even have to push him!" He wiped a tear from laughing too hard, and then pulled something else out.

"...You're wrong..." The boy mumbled again, convincing himself instead of Schlatt. He felt that ominous breeze finally subside, finally end its turmoil of chaos, but it dissipated with a sinister smirk.

"Hey Techno! Look at me! I'm Dream and I'm gonna kill myself because I'm too scared to face reality! Hahahha!" Jschlatt was wearing Dream's mask. He acted out the scene, and threw himself over a chair, while cackling all the way. "Man I wish I had some ketchup, before he jumped he was not lookin pretty! Well, I guess except for his face..." Jschlatt talked almost to himself, but grew an insane splitting smile when he saw Technoblade's reaction.

"...That's impossible..." He mumbled for the third time, with sorrow watering his eyes. His ruby orbs, that usually held back the clever, witty, potatoes crazed prince, now released a king who stood as tall as a dwarf, and as mighty as a pig. 

"That's right, you never even saw his face! Oh my god, he showed me before he showed you! A dead man's face, can you believe it!" Jschlatt continued laughing as Technoblade fell to his knees in vain.

It wasn't possible, It couldn't be. Dream...Dream was Dream. He practically won the whole tournament, he bested two legendary fighters in a 2 v 1 easily. He was a provider to many, he cheated death too many times to count. He stole the legendary pig's cape, and he even managed to steal his heart. Dream was epic, the only person in the whole atmosphere capable of turning the tides, and that man...was dead? Jschlatt had to be lying. But the little voice told him otherwise.

Tears of agony rushed down red cheeks as the laughing continued, eyes of torture and cruelty feasting on his suffering. The strawberry pink hair flowed through the imaginary wind, and its owner crumpled, his lungs breathless and screams mute. 

"Oh and you wanna know the best part?!" Jschlatt asked giddily, ecstatic to deliver the final punch to shatter the boy completely. "We only noticed him, because he was reaching out to you! He was trying to get up on that stage, and you didn't even fucking notice! How did you fuck that up so badly, huh?"

"...I-I"

"I-i' OH FUCKING GROW A PAIR! You think you're entitled to things just because you have a little weird hair?! Huh?! Well, not like it matters anymore!" Jschlatt proudly stated as he sidestepped the weeping prince. "Oh and take this." He tossed Dream's mask on the floor next to Technoblade, promptly shattering it. 

He closed the door as screams of heartache rang throughout the empty palace, marking the end of the kingdom's last hope. 

"What did you do? He's even angrier now, he could still win-"

"Oh calm it, Versachie. I know what a broken spirit looks like, one that'll be an obedient puppet because it has nothin' else to lose. He's the carbon copy." Jschlatt tightened his tie as the annoyed noblemen asked another question.

"Well, you didn't really kill the lime one, did you? He was still valuable to keep him directly under our control in case king Philza somehow recovered." 

"I did."

"Please exercise more control next time, we still have a country to steal."

____________________

"Follow me to you're future wife's favorite garden!" The duke chirped happily as if he wasn't a global terrorist. He followed the man through halls of cold marble and signs of a dysfunctional kingdom. "Wait here, a servant will bring her shortly. And don't worry, as her father I guarantee she's much better than that commoner. A woman fit for the king!" He happily stated as Technoblade rested in the wired garden chair, his numb sense not even catching the comment. He slumped his shoulders and a tired moan escaped. He was tired, oh so tired of it all. The gods gave him the greatest, and left him with nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Hello." A familiar female voice said as she sat down, and waved the maids away. 

Technoblade barely bothered to mumble a quiet hi, before he curled back up. He couldn't quite grasp it yet, that the distorted pillars and twisted grass weren't meant to be mocking him. He heard the awkward silence that soon berated them, and Technoblade couldn't bring himself to care. It was all like that; All numb. She sipped her tea as the pinkette simply distanced further from reality, and the only reason he got back was the words that left her mouth.

"...I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this, I never wanted the kingdom to be put at risk. I...I never wanted people to die, I just wanted to go on a date with Wilbur,...I'm..Sorry." Her voice cracked and she began sobbing, the front two locks of blonde hair flopping down with her face.

"Nikki. I. Don't. Care. Anymore." He said, his last emotions being used to prove something to people who weren't listening. 

"W-What do you mean? I know there's still a way to beat Schlatt! I know my fathers-"

"Nikki." He said in a dangerous voice, and the half brunette stilled. "He took everything! Everything! Imagine! Just fucking imagine Wilbur finally asked you out, and then Jschlatt killed him! Imagine your mother was being poisoned, and your only option is to let everything wilt away. JUST FUCKING IMAGINE! Imagine! Imagine that the last time you ever saw Wilbur, you left with he smallest wave, and now he's fucking gone!"

It was moving too fast. Everything. Just two weeks ago Technoblade was scolding Dream for almost dying, and now his life was crumbling. His very few allies gone, and his only other ones across a impassable cliff and ravine. He was truly alone, no matter what the younger said, and he refused to give in to anything anymore.

Technoblade's chest was puffing in and out as the last stray tears left his eyes, and Nikki simply observed the boy. She had a guess as to who stole the prince's heart, She wasn't scared, nor angry, but she did feel compassion. "Technoblade...What do you want to do? Regardless, ill be your ally." The faux blonde whispered with truth.

He looked to her with daggers that served as a cautionary tale. "Tell me, Tell me how its all going to end." She looked displeased with his word choice, but began speaking nonetheless.

"There will be a tournament. In the finale of PvP, ill beat you, gain the countries respect, then we'll have the wedding, and you'll...disappear with king Philza. And then just like that, ill be under my father's thumb and pining for Wilbur." She stated with a heavy heart. "I know there are ways to stop it but-"

"We're not going to."

"Wha-What but why?!"

"...Because that man stole everything from me. Dream gave me so many joys, and y'know what..." Technoblade stood up with a feared and renewed presence as Nikki gulped. "Since it seems the clock struck midnight awhile ago for my lime cinderella, I think its about time this country, Sclatt's goals, faces the same."

"Technoblade. What are you getting at?" She asked fearfully. It seemed the pinkette was unraveling right in front of her.

"Well, you said you'd help me regardless, right?" His eyes grew wide in blazing emotions that'd finally broken the surface of his icy facade, and it would explode for the whole country to feel. "Well! We're going to fucking destroy it all! After all, I am just a greedy pig. Capable of nothing but destruction. This country will fall into chaos, because a country is meant to follow its king!" Technoblade gathered his things while Nikki sat in terror and pity. That man...Prince, king, wasn't the Technoblade she knew. Because right now he was fighting like a boar, the only difference was that he didn't have his mask on.

"Lets go." The crazed madman said to Schlatt who was waiting by the mansions entrance.

"Done already? What, can Dream be replaced that easily?" He expected the usual pained, or shattered reaction, but what he got was the worst type of shattered.

"Nope. I found something better." And with that, Technoblade walked forth through the winding pavement in that fiery sunset. It gleamed off his hair as a bewildered and worried Schlatt cursed under his breath, while a panicked and saddened Nikki painfully agreed with Technoblade. He was done fighting like a ruler, or even a prince. If they wanted a moronic, greedy pig they'd sure as hell get one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I'm a giant fan of angst with a sad ending? Also POGGGGG we got to 1000 Kudos!!!! Thank you all so much! Too bad y'all are gonna be angry with me after this....heh.....


	10. Yellow X's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream couldn't really be gone, could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This chapter is pretty long and pretty angsty, so get ready! Its also not beta read, and honestly I wish I would've taken more time for pacing but nonetheless enjoy!

Now, some would say the sick needed their rest, but clearly the fucking universe didn't agree. Because ever since he fell off and broke half his body, his recovery process had been interrupted by an angry pig or shitty goat. 

"Ha, I choose..." He took a nervous inhale as eyes drilled into him and Jschlatt seemed to think he would have a new toy. "Death." He chirped out happily when a look of shock warped Jschlatts features. He yelled something Dream couldn't make out through the nerves and he tackled the iron bodies blocking his way to freedom.

He heard hasty footsteps clattering behind him, and Dream smiled thinking of the similarities to his manhunts. Was he having fun being chased and pulling off clutch plays? Was he having fun denying shitty people? Yes, most certainly. But there was still that foreboding sense of precariousness, that one ice crystal meant the difference between unimaginable pain and victory.

Dream could feel anger seething off the captain and dear god it didn't help his nerves. He stepped forward through powdery fresh snow, as he felt his earlier wounds masked by pure fear, excitement, and expectation.

He yelled an impulsive and shaky cry for hope when, without hesitation he jumped towards the ravine, seemingly hoping to cross the other side. Jschlatt's jaw hung low as the blonde couldn't make it, and fell straight down. 

Schlatt stood there before pounding his fist into the ice and cursing Dream.

The world fell around him and his smirk triumphed over it all. It really was worth it after all, to see the captain's face twist into anger and disbelief. How nice it was, to be a hero. But his smirk was also rooted in words that were so cautiously said to him. 

'Stop trying to be a hero, because before you know it, you'll die like one'

A plethora of grays passed his unmasked vision as his mouth grew from ear to ear. It was really happening, wasn't it? He was going to die, and Technoblade was 100 percent correct. He did want to be the hero of everyone's story, and it led to demise. Dream should've been scared, but all he could feel was pure joy. Maybe because that wind from earlier had whirled him forward to tackle his toughest jump yet, or maybe it was because he got to see the bastard goat be denied what he wanted so desperately. His hair flew upward as the ground was approaching, its rocky fingers reaching for his life.

Or maybe, maybe the reason his grin grew ever wider, was because he wasn't going to lose. His values and beliefs, they would never let some measly goat and wounds stop him from doing what only he could. Dream was the best at parkour in the land, and he still had an annoying little sister to look after. So, when ores and crystals whizzed past is his vision, and vines seemed to signal the end, he threw his last hope out of the ravine and towards the other side. The gold plated necklace gleamed in the fiery sunset and it flew faster than the green eyed boy towards his goal. 

Just as his heart seemed to stop beating and thoughts to cease, a crack echoed through the wasteland and ominous purple particles whirled around him until the stone monster no longer held his soul in its clutches ad whispers of death went quiet. A silent twisted sound could be heard, like Dream glitched through the universe itself. And there he was, sitting in pristine snow on the other side of an uncrossable pass. Rocks that jotted above the ravine hid his presence from Jschlatt and his men and he leaned against the rock and let out warm air.

Laughs of disbelief escaped his lips as he coxed his sweat-slick-hair back. His smirk turned into a wide smile that spanned his entire face. But as he observed the way his hot air made clouds with the icy one, and how his wet hoodie cooled his body, a realization finally dawned on him. 

He just risked everything- the kingdom, his family, Technoblade, on a rumor he heard in school from a compulsive liar. He prayed a god wasn't looking down on him at his stupidity and stopped all motions as he also realized how fucking stupid he was. Not only was that ender pearls could make humans teleport just a rumor from fist grade, he also never even used one.

Dream could only be relieved in shock when the adrenaline finally started to ware off in the winter wasteland. And with the ice starting to melt with his sweat, he felt the worsened injuries along with the ones he gained when running away. Except, there was one that didn't make the blonde flinch, no, it made him cry out in unbearable and overwhelming strife. His eyes warily made their way down to his only good shoulder and he finally realized that his little stunt did have consequences.

A gaping gash that stretched from his shoulder to just below the arteries in his neck was oozing a crimson liquid, corrupted with amethyst. He grasped the wound tightly to keep his mouth shut and status hidden from present enemies. He looked at his hand and it too, was stained a bloody purple. It didn't take a genius to figure what'd caused it. 

Whether it be due to his own negligence in using the magical item, or a trade off from a mystical entity, the wound was there. And without treatment, his body would lose enough blood to bring his bitter-sweet plan to shambles. He held his mouth shut with the other hand while gasping for breath all the while. He sat there with wet crimson clothes and tears in the corners of his eyes, until the familiar iron footsteps made the journey away from the deadly ravine. He cried out in agony, truly perceiving the contrast of before and now.

Dream finally stood up and started his trudge towards his next impossible hope. Something else stupid of him, this plan also relied on knowledge of geography from first grade. Now, with countless injuries and an exhausted mind, why he would accurately recall this information was beyond him, but he remembered one thing. The reason the wall was so damaged on this side, was because there was no reason for it to be intact. No tourists, no military bases, and no enemies. Only their greatest ally lied beyond the ruined wall.

L'manburg. So, with a damaged ego and hopeful soul, he trudged onwards to two lights which could shine and brighten his situation. He sifted through the heavy snow as night grew and his legs shook. Too many times on the freezing expedition did Dream think of turning back, towards death's grip and a ruined past, but the only thing that kept his going was the fact that nothing would've changed. Technoblade would still have a demon lurking, and Dream would be evading Jsclatt. So, with a heavy heart that only weighed every step more and more on his blistered feet, his hoodie frozen with ice and his nose dripping, he kept going. Despite countless wounds and a corrupted one, he kept going because Technoblade was still fighting. He knew for a fact the other would never give in, so he wouldn't be bested.

Dream's fatigued mind didn't know when the voices of confused guards and foreign accents wrung out in worry and confusion, but upon contact with another human, he collapsed on the windless winter night. The last things he saw were, a bloodied vision, dim torches lighting up the guard's confused kingdoms, and a flag with yellow X's.

"Please....I need to see the princes....

__________________

"....."

"...ey"

"HEY!" Like De'javu he jolted up in a cold sweat as a voice shouted in his ear. He hyperventilated as he took in his surroundings. A stone room with wooden shelves filled to the brim with potions and bandages. The sheets were a washed out white and the bed itself was hard and uncomfortable. He noticed the cold temperatures and almost wanted to go back under the thin covers, but he didn't when he realized he was alive.

He looked up to the people yelling, and when he realized who they were he almost forgot about the pulsating pain from his wounds.

"TOMMY! WILBUR!" Dream practically cried of happiness that finally, something had gone his way. But, to his dismay, the princes of L'Manburg looked to him with disgust.

"How dare you address us in such a common way. Especially when you come bloodied to our kingdom!" Wilbur said with a dangerous tone. He gripped the blade at his side and gave Dream a questioning look while Tommy only scoffed along.

"...What? What's up your ass?! I thought we made a small connection, but I guess not, asshole!"

"EXCUSE ME?" Tommy shouted in place of his brother, and he gripped Dream by the collar. "We could kill you right now! H-"

"Well! At least I don't fucking yell at the sickly! And lose a 2 v 1!" He shouted back, irritated from the stuffy feeling of bandages and dried blood.

"...Wait a minute." Wilbur interjected before Tommy could speak. "Do we know you?" 

"YES! OF FUCKING COURSE YOU DO! THE GUY WHO YOU WERE ASSHOLES TO THEN I KICKED YOU'RE ASS IN A 2 V 1?! RING A FUCKING BELL?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs in exasperation.

"...Oh my god....Dream! You look so different without the mask!" Tommy said, only slightly excitedly as Wilbur's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What the heck are you doing here? You can just use Technoblade's money for healing, not ours!" Wilbur yelled in desperation, rubbing his forehead.

"...." At the blonde's silence, the two looked down in confusion.

"Dream? What is it?" The brunette asked eagerly.

"Theres a reason I came here and not SMP..." He said solemnly as the memories began whooshing back.

"Dream? What happened?" Tommy asked, he too now realizing something was desperately amiss. Wilbur swallowed while Dream recalled the horrifying events and the boys listened, asking few questions along the way and letting the blonde release all his worries and emotions through various wounds. Though towards the end, the younger brother had a wonder.

"How were they even able to keep up though? Its your kingdom and you're really fast." Tommy asked after Dream told his story.

"Oh. Well. Um. I had a few....minor injuries from right after the quarantine was lifted and well, Technoblade had to save me. I couldn't get away I guess with an injured shoulder and ribs..." He spoke dejectedly, leaving out the part about the date, "But they kept following me, all the way to the ruined part of the wall."

"Oh I heard about that." Tommy quipped, and Wilbur hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, its where I go to practice parkour. I was able to get away from the one chasing me, and I was so happy, I thought I'd escaped, but then a rope or something dragged me down the other side." Dream motioned to his other injuries before continuing and Wilbur winced, "It was Jschlatt. He made some stupid declaration about Technoblade being king, then he tore off my mask." Dream felt shivers run from top to bottom on his spine, remembering the cold sensation off frosty air hitting his face. 

"That must've been hard." Wilbur added honestly. "If it helps, I think you're quite attractive..." After the room went silent with Wilbur's (unhelpful) comforting comment, he realized what he said and his face heated upon while the two blondes burst out laughing. "I'M NOT GAY THOUGH! He defended and Dream clutched his ribs from the pain of laughing.

"Ha..haahhaah...a...ha...well, um actually he made a similar comment and asked if I wanted to, like, go home with him or something, crazy rape vibes, um so..." He inwardly hoped he wouldn't get killed by the two others for his next foolish move, "I kinda just...Yeeted myself off the ravine..."

".....Wot....." They said in unison as Dream awkwardly chuckled. "WHAT EXCUSE ME YOU GREEN PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED NEXT AND WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" Tommy asked while Wilbur was gaping.

"Uhhh, Have you heard of an ender pearl?" He asked hesitantly.

"..You didn't." Wilbur retorted.

"...I did."

"I don't get it." Tommy said and Wilbur gave him a crazed look.

"Well, y'see little brother. There was this old rumor that used to float around, that ender pearls could make you teleport. You break it on the spot where you want to go, and it'll warp you there." Tommy had his mouth open in awe and Dream huffed with pride, but Wilbur continued and glared at Dream, "Something else the rumor said, that if you used something that's not meant for humans, LIKE FUCKING TELEPORTATION YOU'LL SUFFER THE CONSERQUENCES!"

"Yea....I figured that part out the hard way..." He muttered while Tommy laughed at him.

"How the hell did you even make it to L'manburg..." Wilbur muttered and Dream chuckled with a strange sense of pride. After the moments of laughter and exasperation passed, all that was left was one question. What now?

"...I guess the other reason I came here..." Dream took a deep, desperate breath for air and hope, "I don't know what to do. Im wanted by a pedophile goat bitch, Technoblade can't help, my family will probably be threatened if I go back now, and I might as well be crippled. I-I don't know what to do..." The brother's gave each other broken glances, knowing that the blonde was truly overwhelmed. 

Tommy sat next to Dream, who looked down in disgrace and gripped the bedsheets to distract himself from tears. The younger rubbed his injured back gently while Wilbur sat down as well.

"Dream. Do you want the truth?" Tommy looked to his brother in surprise and concern before Dream nodded solemnly.

"Always."

"We can't. At least not in the way you're thinking." Dream swallowed hard at the news, but he didn't flinch. "Im sorry....We have an allegiance to our country, so if we sided with King Phil- or I mean King Technoblade," The name rolled off unnaturally on the brunettes tongue,"Then we'd be going against Schlatt, someone who could very well be the next ruler, or closely related. As much as I want to say that there's no need to worry because we would always win against an asshole like Schlatt, or we would always save our friend...I can't. I can't do that to our country." Wilbur stated with a heavy heart, and Tommy didn't say anything only lightly and apologetically hugged the hopeless older.

"...I see." He said through tears, and Wilbur almost took back his declaration at seeing the haughty blonde so small.

"But um, we can help you recover and give you some materials! Since you're not officially recognized as an enemy of SMP or L'manburg." Tommy added in hopefully and Wilbur murmured his agreements. 

"Hmm, thank you." Dream hummed with puffy eyes and the princes let out a relieved breath that the green eyed man would accept their small offering in such a dire situation. They stood In silence while the princes watched Dream Inspect his injuries and give his thanks. He still tried to throw in a couple quips to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to have the given effect.

"Hey, Wilbur I'm going upstairs. I need to get ready for that meeting." Tommy whispered to his brother while Dream disassociated from reality. Wilbur hummed in acknowledgment. After the young boy had ran upstairs, eager to escape the guilt, Dream whispered something Wilbur wouldn't have caught if not for the heavy atmosphere.

"Wilbur, for me, please ask Nikki out. Tell her that she really brightens your day. Tell her you wanna eat fried butter with her. Before it's too late. Please..." The younger's voice broke from holding the emotions in for so long and the brunette couldn't help but look down in pity at the injured, confused, broken, hopeless boy before him.

"...You...You really liked him..." He sat down next to Dream on a stool, and he nodded through sobs. Wilbur thought that there was no hope for the royal family of SMP, for Technoblade's love life and his alliance with the foreign country. He thought that Dream would save himself and family and run from the future dictator, but like the first time they met, Dream's next words surprised him.

"Please ask out Nikki. Because a double date sounds pretty fun..." Dream smirked confidently through a reality of infinite losses, and with a rush of adrenaline and excitement the brunette realized.

Dream wasn't broken, nor even close to hopeless. He was a sleeping lion that Schlatt just poked with a stick.

_______________

Days turned to weeks as Dream's quiet proclamation remained true. He was eating every bite and he only silently thanked L'Manburg, no doubt engrossed in his own plan to defeat Sclatt. Tommy and Wilbur fed him countless cheers, while slowly but surely recovering. The normal wounds closed up enough for him to move after about 2 weeks, though the corrupted one was a completely different story. It took its sweet time, and it cost the blonde, his friends and family extra weeks of pure ignorance.

He made sure to keep his mind sharp, reciting the movements of each jump in parkour and standard slash in PvP like he was looking at a painting. The winter only grew colder while his determination burned brighter, he knew that his Prince Charming was waiting for a chance to win and take back control of his country, and his family? well that was one question he didn't wanna think about. The only thing that fueled his sprit was the encouragement from the princes and his own desire to see his family, two best friends and Technoblade. But he couldn't go back to SMP until he regained his strength and then some.

"Wilbur, spar with me." Dream said while Wilbur was visiting him one day, and he looked up from the book in surprise.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna tell you if you're completely healed or not, but...Well, every action is precious." He spoke with a questioning and gentle tone.

"Im certain. We still don't know anything at all about Sclatt's plans because SMP closed its borders. I need to kick his ass before his influence can corrupt the kingdom." He said with worried and heavy voice, but Wilbur chuckled and looked down on the bedridden blonde with pride?

"Wow, you sound like a real prince, worrying about so many things! Has our influence rubbed off on you?"

"Haha, maybe yours, but definitely not Tommys." The boys laughed loudly and now the speed runner could do it without any pain. "so its a yes, then?" He asked after the mood calmed, and Wilbur nodded with a new confidence in the younger. They gave each other a fist bump and they knew, it meant that neither were going to give up. Since Technoblade certainly wouldn't either.

"I'm certainly not going easy when you have a revolution to stop."

"You know they actually wrote a musical about that?"

"Yes. I know it word for word and sometimes I wish I didn't have a kingdom so I could start my own and write like i'm running out of time."

"......Weirdo."

______________

Sweat traced the blondes hairline as another clang rang out. His corrupted shoulder still ached heavily, but the sudden swoosh from a wooden sword made him forget about it. He rolled to the side as a swift wooden sword slashed a few strands of hair, and he retaliated with a swipe to the legs.

This wasn't their first spar since the younger had recovered, though to his weak and unused muscles it felt like the first in his life. Wilbur fell backwards with a short yelp while Dream just barely made it to hold the sword to his neck. His arms were shaking with exhaustion even though they'd only been going for a short while and sweat already soaked his clothes and slicked his skin.

"Wow, I cant even win against a crippled man." Wilbur retorted as Dream tiredly helped him up.

"Ha...*huff*...Y-You did yesterday." Dream managed to get out, though he was still taking deep, thorough breaths. 

"hey man, lets take 15." The brunette said, patting Dream's back.

"We've only been going for, like, 30 minutes?!"

"Yes, but you look like you've been going for 30 hours," Wilbur said with a dead and annoyed tone, "Not to mention this servant has been trying to get my attention for a while now. Just take the breather, you need it." Wilbur left no room for argument as he left a disappointed blonde to wallow in pity and lack of oxygen.

He hunched over a log and set his practice sword down as another gulp of water came down his throat. But he was distracted from his wariness when a loud shout of surprise and excitement came from his sparring partner across the field.

"N-NIKKI?!" And at the mention of her name, Dream's legs shot up by themselves in bewilderment. He rushed over despite any fatigue, driven by curiosity and need.

She was wearing a mud caked cloak and was huffing just like Dream. She made shooshing motion with her hand after the brunette yelled, and he gave her a confused, but apologetic flustered smile. Sensing the urgency and secrecy, he led the the two to Dream's guest room, knowing maids wouldn't expect them to be there.

The three arrived as confusion was still thick in the air. Dream settled next to Wilbur while Nikki eagerly and anxiously took a seat on the foot of the bed. Wilbur spoke first to break the suspended silence.

"Nikki, um, I heard about SMP's lockdown, and Schlatt.." Wilbur began after they'd settled down, and she gave him a surprised look.

"You know about Schlatt?!" Dream sat awkwardly nodded along with Wilbur, and Nikki started again in her thick accent, "That...That makes this easier then."

"What easier?" The brunette asked worriedly.

She took a deep breath, and the air that entered her lungs seemed reminiscent to the foreign foreboding wind. "I came here because I just need to talk to my friend...I-I can't keep it all in, y'know?" She reasoned as tears cornered her eyes.

"W-What is it?" Wilbur leaned in again and wrapped her in a side hug, attempting to comfort her.

"Well, where to start...My father, Versachie, he's always been a scumbag that would abuse me and my mother."

"I'm familiar." He said in a protective tone, while off to the side Dream felt more and more like the third wheel.

"The bastard finally fucking crossed the line, he fucking betrayed the kingdom and helped Schlatt!" She cursed and before Wilbur could register her first words, she cried out more troubles. "They're going to fucking make me marry Technoblade, all so they can kill him and control the throne through me..." Tears ran down her face as both boys stilled at the horrid words.

Things weren't meant to be this bad. They were meant to be a quick explanation to Technoblade, they'd team up, and kick ass. Dream's already optimistic ideals now seemed taller than the wall he fell off of. His plans to take Technoblade on a date, finally reveal to his mother who he was and assure her that he wasn't dead after a month off being missing, it all seemed hopelessly far. And before he could even properly reconcile himself, the guillotine came down.

"Their plan is to have me beat Technoblade in a tournament, gain respect, marriage, then he dies?! It's idiotic enough as it is and I have no doubt my people will suffer because of it, but Sclatt doesn't even care!" She sobbed more as Wilbur swallowed as well, weighing the consequences of his love life and country. "..but the absolute worst thing...WIlbur," She addressed him directly as her voice sounded more and more shattered. "Technoblade, he's-he's just fucking crazy...They won't let us meet unsupervised after he apparently went off the rails last time, and now I don't know what he's planning...But I know for a fact it'll only spark catastrophe, but he doesn't even care for the people now!" Dream was in denial and confusion until the last word left her lips, "He's given up!" She yelled out, and now the room seemed to go dark.

That wasn't the Technoblade all three of them knew. Dream would've guaranteed, would've bet his life and his mothers that Technoblade was working just as hard as Dream, if not tenfold to give that goat bastard a satisfying punch and be able to spar again.

"Wilbur, I cant trust anyone...I don't know who they've payed off, I don't know what the fuck anyone's goals are, and I can't do anything! Just one month ago I was smiling happily at the thought of moving away from my father, and now im going to be bound to this dumbass role?! A queen who's only motive is to please her bastard father and lie to her people?!" She cried out to no one in particular, as a now solemn Wilbur pulled her in for a hug and she gladly reciprocated.

"I'm sorry Wilbur, I know you cant help, but I just need a friend...I-I just cant trust anyone, not even myself anymore..." She gripped tighter as the brunette whispered sweet reassurances to her. Dream couldn't even pity himself for being the third wheel through the anger, confusion, and pure hopelessness he felt. He slumped against a wall and felt his shoulders for a nonexistent cape. He had trouble falling asleep for the first night without it, but he just told himself that would soon fall asleep with its owner and that'd make all the bad things vanish. But Technoblade had given up? When the fight didn't even start? His father's life was on the line, but to just hopelessly lie down and take the ruthless beatings with only thoughts of mindless destruction? 

"...Um, I don't want to be rude, but who is he?" She pointed to Dream, her polite, genuine tone back and the forlornness of the room had subsided, if only a little. Wilbur shook out of whatever bleak world he was living in and answered her question with a forced normality.

"That's Dream. You've never seen him without a mask, but he's how I found out about the whole situation. I...I do believe you met him at the ball, right?" Wilbur explained, grateful to have something not depressing to speak of. Nikki's hair flew as her head whipped around to closely inspect the blonde before her.

"Y-You're Dream?!" She asked with pale skin and wide eyes.

"Uh, yes. Did, um, Technoblade talk about me or something?" He asked nervously, caught off guard from the sudden spotlight. She swallowed harshly before talking again.

"Yes. Quite a bit. He kept referring to you as his lime cinderella and..." Dream blushed at the first part but it was quickly replaced by a grimace when the next words left her mouth,"He also spoke of you dying...?!"

".........what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl it was so fun last chapter tricking everyone into thinking little piss baby is dead! Also I know someone commented that they theorized that the ender pearl was gonna save Dream and I really wanted to respond in some way, but I wanted people to think Dream was dead because that's how Technoblade felt. Next two chapters will be the last, and let me know if y'all would maybe wanna see a request one-shot-book?


	11. 8 Hours and 38 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crux of Jschlatt's plan has arrived, convincing the people of Niki's abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy another word vomit! Also I kinda lied in the last chapter, I said this would be the second to last one but instead we're gonna have two more after this!

Jschlatt has been preparing for this very day for decades. It felt like his entire life was dedicated to robbing the royal family of their unrightful kingdom. How unfair that he had to go to bed hungry while they splurged on pork and spices. He couldn't help the smile on his face when the bug day finally arrived. On February 14th, his plan's crux was only hours away. Possibly the most difficult aspect, the fickle country accepting the timid Nikki as a potential partner and ruler. And, what better way to do that, then have her defeat the blood god on the battlefield, the very arena he towered over. As long as he kept a tight leash on the prince, there was no question to how countless values and multitudes of work would transform into his rightful crown.

George knew for a fact his best friend wasn't dead, yet the guilt tug his spirits down everyday as he soon realized he saw Dream last. The charismatic boy never failed to bring light to any situation, and best anyone. Though, possibly, the thing that only deepened the pit in his stomach, was the fact that his friend's crush was at the center of the mystery. He clutched his bow tighter as Sapnap cautiously walked in the familiar doors with him, but their third amigo was missing.

Sapnap knew for a fact his best friend wasn't dead, yet he couldn't stop himself from blaming the prince for the death of Dream. Maybe that was just the way he was raised, or maybe because the last he saw of the blonde he wouldn't stop talking of Technoblade. And so the raven couldn't stop the butterflies that berated his nerves as he marched in with George by his side to the tournament hall, like something would end and never return. Especially considering the last he fought the king, he wasn't close to what Dream had described.

Drista knew her brother probably wasn't dead as her mother's weeping would have her believe, but she couldn't say it for a fact because his actions in the last months would say otherwise. They were able to get by for the last two months with money they found hidden under Dream's pile of laundry, but it did nothing for their feelings. 

After one month of being an only child she begrudgingly explained to her mother how her son had lived a double life. She didn't seem too surprised, but there was still that unbridled anger hidden under depressed eyes.

Everyday her hopes diminished even as her brother's ex friends reassured her of Dream's skills. though it somewhat worked, there'd always be that pit because Drista wouldn't be able to grab the key to the center of it all; Technoblade. Even as she marched through towering logs and stones in the stands of the great arena of PvP, even as she marched passed the gates for speed running,manhunt and parkour, categories missing their green star player, she still felt that today would change. And it'd never be the same, just like that fateful day her big brother didn't come home.

____________________

Technoblade didn't hope for his father's recovery or for Dream's ghost anymore, and his once introverted and bright mind now only held affections for pure, unbridled chaos. Even as Nikki tried to signal something crucial to him, he only thought of skulls that'd inflict pain tenfold onto Schlatt and all traitors of SMP. Of course, you could now add him to that list.

After his declaration towards the frustrating brunette, he seemed to keep him on an even tighter leash. As Christmas without a father passed, and New Years with enemies followed, he kept his head high and plans low. There was only two minutes- when the January tournament came and he was forced to compete for the sake of normality, that he questioned himself. The king faltered in his plans as he coincidentally enough, faced Sapnap in the finals. The dark haired boy seemed to have this untamed anger towards Technoblade, and he couldn't help but concur. Because as each slash overpowered the younger, and each arrow seemed to fuel his fire, the pinkette thanked his mask for obscuring the lone tear that crept in the corner of his eye. It wasn't like the December tournament, where he was able to save his friend afterwards, or even the nonexistent November one, where he looked longingly to the moon for a good brawl.

It was reminiscent of the chilly September, where he first knocked Dream down only because a fickle shoelace decided that fate should intertwine the two. He only hesitated in faking out Sapnap as memories of their first ever conversation came back to his head, the first time someone stole air right from Technoblade's lungs. But Dream was gone, and so with an indignant passion he swept Sapnap off his feet, and with the complete absence of remorse he raised the very axe blade he used to defeat a lifeless ally, he used to take Sapnap's win.

He reminded himself that night of reality, how his father wouldn't be recovering at the hands of a dishonest goat, and how his Dream wasn't there to tell him off for his foolish plans.

___________________________

February was commonly regarded as the time for blossoming love, but Technoblade would twist it for the time of vengeful kings and kingdom's demises. He marched through the waiting rooms with a lurking arrangement with souls, and he couldn't help but give a sheepish thought that it was all going to end where it began. Jschlatt had made the biggest mistake of pouring water over his brightest candles, and now he would dump an ocean over the very heart of his desires.

The foreboding winds that once haunted his every waking step was now a welcome friend. He defeated the first, clueless, enemy with the arrogance of a king and maskless smirk. The unsuspecting crowd cheered his name, and the pinkette couldn't help but notice the absence of Schlatt in the VIP stalls. 

Technoblade paraded to the infirmary and only mumbled small thank you's to the kind, unsuspecting nurse that'd gracefully checked his body for any Injuries, and sent him off with a cheerful good luck and smile. It was people like those, who were probably the special light in someone else's life that he wished he could spare, but alas, a wither wouldn't wonder who carried hearts of gold or miasma.

The next foolish 'warrior' who happened to be In his bracket was a young girl, she looked to have aspiring dreams with her confident but shaky smile. Though he effortlessly triumphed again and didn't bother with the doctor. He sat with a hunched back as again, he counted the duels. Only 2 more wins, 1 loss, and 1 death before he could just let go of all this pain and send the cruel world off with a final fuck you.

He pondered over his next battle, it seemed George defeated Sapnap with a bow, and now it was time to fell him. He paid no mind to their connection to his blonde, because it didn't matter. 

Technoblade watched mindlessly from the special stands as Nikki won her duel with ease. When emotions weren't involved and it wasn't a guaranteed death match, she was quite the force to be reckoned with. It wouldn't be all too painful to fake losing. The clock for his country's demise was clicking all too quickly as he stepped onto the sandy arena with George parallel.

He started with his signature bow, and Technoblade knew he'd have to get rid of it to win. As they dodged and fought, there was a strange air that hung of Dream, but the king paid it no mind. With a broken drawstring and cracked blade, an effortless victory was all but assured, but the words with a strange accent seemed to shake Technoblade.

"I was the last one with Dream." It was whispered through the white noise of the audience, before he held his axe at the brunette's neck "...At least explain to Drista." He muttered those words like he always knew he'd lose the fight, and his eyes reflected broken expectations, and with shaken breaths Technoblade was declared the winner by a curious crowd. 

He clutched his head, wondering why in that small waiting room did he suddenly feel nervous. Like there were pieces missing, and people to still laugh with. It was all moving too quickly, the downfall of his father's nation and his spiral to madness. Strings still hadn't been cut, and relationships remained. He thought that his last day as human- with a beating heart would feel momentous and grand, but it was like rain falling down the gutter; He was as inconsequential as the last crazy king.

After picking at his nails for the next thirty minutes, his name was called and he suddenly remembered yet again what the last two months of hiding and preparation had led up to. So standing up, Technoblade steeled his resolve and thought again, 1 win, 1 loss, and 1 death. That was it. Then he could send the world off as a traitorous pig.

The iron doors closed as both contenders stepped foot in the arena and the pinkette noted Versachie watching from the stands leisurely. His opponent this time wore black pants with a dark green hood pulled up. The man had his crossbow and shield already pulled out and The king gripped his axe, preparing to launch his first attack. They rushed into each other, and the blond shielded quickly after seeing the force Technoblade moved with. The older smirked, thinking it'd be one last easy victory, but just as the diamond splintered the wood of the shield, he caught a glimpse of the boy's eyes, and it shook him to the very core.

The deep unwavering and bitter eyes that sparked with green flames sent shivers down Technoblade's spine. His ideals were pushed back by something of equal wanting- that the freckled boy was fighting for something, something fueled by pure and straightforward determination. This was only solidified as he parried the strike, and went to slash at the pinkette's torso, and he narrowly escaped by a hair. 

Technoblade's chest huffed in surprise but also in frustration. He was so close, so despairingly close to ending all the pain and boring days, but the universe was intent on making him admit it directly. 

He grounded his teeth together and quickly marched forward with irritation driving his every muscle. The green boy did the same, neither of them taking the side route to their enemies exposed parts. Their weapons of choice- an axe and sword- clashed ceremoniously as both boys grunted to defeat the other.

Technoblade raised his crossbow as arrows fired and tore the man's shield apart further, and the other evaded slowly approaching the king. He opted to go in for a melee attack when arrows ran out, and the man was happy to oblige. They went in for the win from each other, and Technoblade felt something more personal with his adversary.

Like the universe was telling him to stop, to fight an unsuspecting Sclatt and raise his country once again. And each time he felt that nagging feeling he deeper despised whatever reminder the man served as. Technoblade wouldn't be some tragic villain turned noble king, no, he'd already sold his soul down this path to take everything from the one who took his everything.

So like a volcano and tsunami meeting, the boys clashed as their eyes did the same. Neither pulled away as sparks flew from the intensity of the pressure, and Technoblade pushed forward with all his might to meet the desperation of the other's sword. He pushed more, cursing that this was meant to be easy, the hard part was when his father fell ill and his light died. He refused to struggle any longer.

With one last surge of strength his bones and muscles went past their limits. He expected his enemy to come toppling down, but his own desire for destruction was matched by the other's passionate eyes. He leaned in closer to talk to Technoblade directly through the forces of nature that were currently clashing.

"Why the hell did you give up." The strangled words cut through the blazing emotions like a netherite sword, and Technoblade couldn't help but still with one overbearing thought. He didn't wonder how the familiar boy knew he'd given up, or why his blond curls looked so familiar, he only questioned the tone of his voice. He'd been scolded before, but for some reason, coming from him he couldn't help backing away with fear. 

The green clad man took another step forward.

"How would you know, how would you know what it feels like?!" Technoblade yelled, just loud enough to evade the audience's ears. No smirk or even small quip came out the other's mouth as words filled with pure distain and disappointment filtered through.

"I had faith. I thought you were fighting just as hard, I thought I wasn't alone." He took another step forward as Technoblade took a shaky one back and raised his shield in defense of the boy's words. "But it seems I thought wrong!" He yelled and swung his sword while Technoblade blocked it.

They jumped back, and now Technoblade was giving direct eye contact with him. The crown on his head shimmered while his brain couldn't help going back to that fateful day, crying out for his lost lover. He steeled his resolve again, killing any emotions of revolt or hope as his braid swirled in the eerie wind. He'd set his heart along a path. 

"You hold no right to question my motives." He said cooly, and each raised their respective weapons knowing the climax would soon approach. "I can't lose."

The air from people froze while anticipation solidified in their souls. With one last mental clash, Dead and determined ruby eyes meeting hopeful and disappointed emerald eyes, they ran forth to fight.

"I fought so hard! I tried everyday because I thought I'd have a home and relationships to mend! To save!" The blond spoke as an unrelenting furry of attacks and betrayed hearts filtered from the two souls. 

"How do you think it feels to have your throne ripped away? How could someone like you possibly know?" He pleaded furiously as they danced with hot sparks flying.

"Y'know what? I couldn't but at least I don't fucking let some shitty goat win!" He reasoned further as his black, laceless boot sifted through the sand to land a decisive blow to Technoblade's shield, cracking it in half. He tossed the broken wood to the side as he kept up the countless strikes. 

"What would you prefer me do? Struggle like some hopeless bug under a glass jar while I watch my country wilt away?!" They're yelling still hadn't reached the spectators, and they only looked like fast green and pink blobs to the untrained eye.

"No! I prefer you to fucking grow a pair!" Every syllable was stressed with a heavy blow towards Technoblade, who hardly manage to deflect them all.

"It doesn't matter! None of this, when Dream died and the king will join him!" He screamed out. As more blows were exchanged,and his attention was soon taken away from ragged breaths when he felt the other's demeanor shift uncontrollably. An unimaginable rage boiled over from the other, an exasperation of sorts, and Technoblade took one fateful breath while the stranger whispered something out of a tempested anger.

"....You bacon bitch." His tone flooded with poison as he leaped forward. The blood god was pushed back further and further as words and strikes gashed his heart.

"How dare you fucking give up?!" Another brutal attack.

"You wanna fucking lecture me about taking care if myself?!" His words were emphasized by each formidable swing.

"I trusted that we could do this together..." He took a huff of air as his eyes still burned bright with furry, but the pinkette was still stuck in utter shock. "But it seems you wanna be your own terroist!" His words bellowed through the arena, still just barely evading curious ears. His body spun, gathering momentum as his sword delivered a breathtaking blow to Technoblade's axe. 

"I left my family for to fend for themselves to help you!" Another blow to the netherite axe.

"I fought in darkness while you just fucking wandered around being emo?!" One last release of his anger and the axe shattered, Technoblade falling back from the momentum and Dream holding his diamond sword to his throat signaling the end of the brawl. 

The crowd let out boos and cheers and Technoblade could hear a faint shatter of a wine glass breaking and hasty footsteps leaving. The boy that seemed to shine with a golden light who stood tall and proud said one final saying. The blood god had finally fallen, and it'd set ripples through the fateful story that'd supposedly been written. "I thought it'd be harder to beat you, after all our spars and playing manhunt at the village..." The blonde said, his voice breaking only slightly and a flustered expression revealed he was holding back tears. 

The man in green walked off, and Technoblade's facade, thinking he was the tragic hero, was promptly shattered by the other. But, slowly dusting off the dirt in awe, his mind only thought of one impossible thought.

His brain returning to its normal functionality and realizing the words that were just exchanged, and the gold medal he didn't win, he ran up after the man who'd marched off to the infirmary doors. The world didn't matter as his normal emotions finally broke the surface, There was only one man, one man capable of beating him. There was only one man who could see through his monotone life so easily. And that one man had haunted his dreams for the last two months.

The red carpet and stone walls lit by torches didn't even cross the prince's mind as his legs moved faster to catch the blond. He finally caught sight of him and as his footsteps were approaching, the emerald eyed man stopped his brisk pace, and took off his hood. The small hallway was silent, and there was a heavy anticipation in the air.

"...Dream...?" He half expected to wake up in a cold sweat or a goat mask to laugh at him, but what he got only served as confirmation.

"Shut the hell up." His cold voice shattered what Technoblade thought his world looked like, and he couldn't help the hot stream that flew down his face. The sorrowful prince fell to his knees as Dream walked to him with pity. 

"...This isn't some cruel joke? Y-You're really here?" Disbelief still ever present. Dream crouched and his hand gracefully raised Technoblade's head by his chin to meet his own. The unfaltering jade eyes stared back in distaste and distant love, while the king's earlier resolves and beliefs were no longer in his rose orbs.

"...Yeah, I am." Dream said cooly, still holding harsh eye contact and keeping Technoblade's head raised. "Just tell me. Please..." His voice frayed at the edges, "Please tell me why you gave up."

"I lost everything dear to me. My world fell apart within days, and for the first time in my life every tide was against me." He answered earnestly.

"Is that an excuse? Nikki told us, how you were planning something."

"No, it's not." Dream's unforgiving gaze lingered for one more second before he clenched his fists and stood up again. Technoblade was still on his knees in front of the other, and he couldn't help but feel like he needed to be there. "When you died...When I thought you died, and Jschlatt laughed in my face, everything went dark..." 

There was an air of question, like fate herself was reaching to both of them, and each word exchanged carried true weight.

"What are you doing now? Who and what are you fighting for?" Dream asked, giving the forlorn prince a second chance in the depth of undeserved hope.

"...I don't know..."

"Then fight for your country. Save your father, so at least he can be the king the people need." Dream reached out for Technoblade, like an angel to guide him from the dark, and the pinkette's shaky hand took it hesitantly. "Stop whatever crazy scheme you have going," The blonde hoisted Technoblade from his position on the ground, "So I can finally go home"

"Will this be enough?" Dream released a harsh glare onto the older, and his tone was blazing hot.

"Make it be enough, because if it isn't then we're all doomed." He let go of Technoblade and he ushered for him to follow down the long hallway and determination laced his every step. "I will beat Nikki, while you rescue your father and clean up your mess. Wilbur Is busy distracting Schlatt, and that won't last for long. After we've each done that, it'll be time to take down Schlatt for good, defeating any traitors along the way." 

Technoblade gaped at the blond's pure grit and dedication, and he didn't question how or why a foreign prince was present. "How do you know all of this?"

"We actually listened to Nikki." He replied in a mocking tone, and Technoblade knew exactly what he was referring to. "2 hours and 39 minutes before the ending ceremony is held and people will get suspicious if we're not there." The blonde glanced at a nearby clock as he still walked at a brisk pace. 

Though with each step Technoblade's actions weighed heavily than the last, and he couldn't help the grimace that soon formed. His long braid fluttered to a stop as his feet did, and he raised his head of his own volition to look directly to his resurrected flame. "Dream, what becomes of us, after this?" 

The beautiful face, freckles like constellations and eyes that held so many fond forged memories, looked back to him with something far. His sun kissed hair bounced as his soft lips pursed. He scoffed and continued walking past, giving Technoblade a wave of goodbye, as their plan was finally solidified and there were no more questions to be had.

Technoblade had to resist falling to his knees a second time in front of the doors to the doctor's office, and he had to bite his lip to stop the second wave of tears from crashing down. He'd really done it, he'd extinguished his own light without the help of Jschlatt, and he did it unknowingly. The king slumped against a cold stone wall as he thought of the month of love, and how he detested it only hours earlier. But he still had a job to do, and one that he hadn't done in months.

As the pinkette was preparing to resolve his shattered life, he heard footsteps echo, and he fixed himself up in fear of it being a passerby. 

"But..." A familiar voice rang out in the empty hallways with a twinge of playfulness, and Technoblade's ears perked up, "Y'know, its 8 hours and 38 minutes until valentines day passes." The voice was void of the earlier anger, and Technoblade's ears flushed a bright red, and for the first time in much too long he felt that feeling that the Dream in his memories always brought.

The feeling of excitement, longing, and those feelings that brightened up his entire world. That made a simple, cheap hoodie worth 1,000 wishes. It was that feeling of truly striving for something in the dark after being confused for so long, and it was only now that the realization truly and finally dawned on the smiling boy.

His light never went out, he just closed his eyes for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooOOooo! Sorry to all the people who wanted a heart warming reunion, but they got a kingdom to save. It was really hard to write the right kind of anger from Dream, because he's still mad about it, but at the same time he still likes Technoblade....AHHHH Hopefully it wasn't too awful, and please have a satisfying day!


	12. Too Good to be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero's plan moves forward as his love life goes absolutely no where!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYYYY SO this chapter is shorter than usual, because originally it was 5467 words....Hell no. There were too many big events in one chapter, and the POV was jumping everywhere so at the end of the day I decided to just wrap the other half for later. BUT! Y'all will get this chapter prolly in a few days AND this book is now gonna be until 14 or 15....  
> I KNOW IM INDECISIVE I HONESTLY DONT KNOW WHY YALL DONT JUST LEAVE AT THIS POINT

"You sure you can come? Can L'Manburg handle their oh so charming prince helping a commoner?" The blond questioned. Wilbur gave him a small nod as he tightened the saddle on his steed.

"Four weeks ago it would've been too risky. But since Nikki's heart is at stake, and this Schlatt character has hurt my dear friend, I'm afraid L'Manburg can deal." Wilbur responded with more zest and determination than usual.

Dream saddled up his own horse as Wilbur hopped on his own and he looked like a true prince atop the pristine creature. Dream did the same and they gave each other smirks of confidence; That the risk they were taking would all be worth it. 

The hooves clomping against frozen snow drowned out any conversation and Dream was left to his own thoughts as he followed the prince through the vague pathways to his home. Even though he'd spent the last two months focusing purely on his PvP skills and recovering his wounds, there still was a gouge of fear in his throat. Technoblade, the blood god who'd mercilessly defeated Dream in every spar, would be his enemy. Their fight would be void of any usual playfulness of gay panic, and all that'd remain would be a bellowing, giant boar.

He clutched the reins tighter and his back hunched, thinking of how his dear friend(okay sure Dream lets say that) had been affected by Jschlatt. But despite all his worries, all his qualms and doubts, one overwhelming thought stomped on the others; Technoblade needed a hug, and Dream would dammed if he wasn't the one to do it.

He reassured himself time and time again as the boys soon could see the main gate that was connected tot he walls of SPM and Dream had to swallow the lump in his throat. They would've come earlier, but this was the only time when they could've snuck in without Schlatt intervening.

They entered after an underpaid guard gave them a lazy wave in, and the blond almost fell to the floor at the thought of being home. Wilbur gave him a thumbs up, and they made their way towards the goal of registration. It felt foreign, parading through the streets so normally, knowing what darknesses lay just above their heads. 

Dream half expected Technoblade to jump out and tease him as his pen swooshed across the paper for registration. The woman at the entrance to the grand arena asked them the basic questions-where are you from-whats your name-etc. Of course, he'd lied on all, and the two marched through the domineering gates as Wilbur and Teakettle Boy. 

"Dream, are you sure you want to do this? Schlatt's character doesn't seem too forgiving, and I doubt he'd hesitate to attack your little sister or mum." Wilbur asked one final time as they made their way towards the stands.

"Pshhh, I'm like 99% sure Drista told our mom my secret, so I think i'll stay away for as long as possible...But what about you? Think your flirting game is enough to convince a pedo goat?" He asked, wheezing at the last part and Wilbur let out a muffled laugh.

"Of course, I've practiced with plenty of imaginary women in my head."

"Y'know, you're not much better than Tommy." Wilbur stilled and glared at Dream before dramatically shaking his head.

"Thats too far, and we both know it." They finally let out their bellowing laughter fully, and the brunette wiped a tear from his eye as his tone changed drastically. "But, you've never been able to beat Technoblade?"

"No, I have, But it was only once in a ten sparring match, so odds aren't on my side, not to mention even if I do, I don't know which servant's allegiance lies where..." He muttered, brain wracking for solutions even though he'd been doing that for the past month.

"Well, I know for a fact you could win if you just told him your name." This was a point of disagreement between the two, and Dream scoffed.

"No. I want to be able to shock him out of it before it comes to that." He deadpanned.

"Fine." They sat in silence at the stands, and Dream polished his sword while Wilbur made sure to fluff up his hair. The bell rung through he stadium, signaling all participants to wait in the lockers. 

"Hey, remember. All you need is to distract Schlatt long enough for me to take the win."

"And all you need to do is defeat your boyfriend, simp." Wilbur ducked just quick enough to avoid the slap from Dream, and he gave him a shit eating grin as the blond huffed and made his way towards his destination. Wilbur stood up, dusting his pants off as he also made his way towards the goal, and he couldn't help but whisper a silent prayer for the legendary Dream.

_________________

Blond curls bounced as Dream huffed with laughter and waning anger, that was waxing with feelings of bliss and embarrassment. He couldn't lie, a wide smile planted itself on his face with the thought that Technoblade could go on a date with him. Of course, his heart was thundering out of his chest for one other overwhelming reason.

He just absolutely kicked the blood god's ass. Dream had to resist punching the air in celebration and screaming because his anger was still directed at a certain pinkette. But no one could deny the bounce in his step, and wide smile with flushed ears as walked towards the waiting room for finalists.

He rounded a corner, but came to a shocked stop when he heard voices and quickly leaped back behind the edge.

"...Was that actually Dream...?" Dream recognized the accent to be George's, and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly guilty that he couldn't tell his friends of his status.

"It had to be. He's the only one who could've beaten Technoblade in the first place...And did you see how intimate they got?" He assumed the second voice to be Sapnap.

"Hahaha, surprised they didn't kiss." George replied.

"Yeah, maybe he's into the whole psychopath thing." George and Sapnap bent over in laughter, and the bright flush on Dream's cheeks told him it was time to defend his honor.

"Na, I'm more into the whole 'Hey mamas' thing, Sapnap." He insulted nonchalantly, and each stilled their immediate laughter, shellshocked.

"DREAM?!" They yelled in unison, and Dream burst out wheezing when they gave him the biggest hug he'd ever received. He patted their backs and they pulled away to look at with disbelief.

"W-What the actual hell?! What kinda entrance was that?! Where have you been, dumbass!" George scolded him, and Sapnap nodded along.

"Its a really long story."

"We have time, simp." Sapnap mocked dully.

"You might, but I don't."

"I swear to god if you disappear for like the third time this fucking year..." George mumbled. Despite how angry they were with Dream for disappearing without a word, the boys couldn't deny the overwhelming relief that washed over them.

"I won't! But, im sure you guys noticed....Well the difference in the kingdom, right?" He asked as the jovial mood slowly washed away.

"...It has something to do with the dumbass 'KiNg'?" Sapnap asked.

"Yeah...I promise tomorrow I can explain everything." He rushed out, and the other two gave each other suspicious glances before looking at Dream again.

"Promise?" George interrogated.

"Promise. Or else ill give you a date with my mom."The blond responded.

"Oh my god he's serious." Sapnap said, looking between the two expectantly.

"Listen, pretty sure a pedo goat bitch is looking for me, I gotta go." He said rushing off through the corridors, waving goodbye. "Also say hi to Drista!"

"What the actual fuck did he get himself into?" George mumbled in disbelief, but also admiration of his dear friend.

"It's Dream, why are we even surprised anymore."

The blond hurriedly made his way towards the actual waiting room for finalists. As each step brought him closer and closer to the normality that he so craved, he couldn't help but smile widely. His friends didn't absolutely despise him, and he could soon have dinner with his family. Everything was going exactly as planned.

The waiting room doors stretched out over him as he made sure Nikki's dad nor Schlatt were inside. He let out a huff of relief and stepped inside where he saw the familiar blond and brunette girl sitting.

"Nikki!" He whisper yelled excitedly, and her face lit up when he saw him. She scooted over, motioning for him to sit beside her.

"Dream! I saw your fight with Technoblade. It was breathtaking! You did so good." She praised.

"Someone needed to knock some sense into the bastard." She chuckled before saying something that got his heart thundering more than before.

"But its kinda romantic that he was gonna become a terrorist after hearing that you died." His ears flushed and she let out another chuckle.

"Oh! Wilbur's here!" She stopped and looked at Dream in awe.

"You're serious?!"

"Mhmm. Its pretty sweet. He said something like how he didn't trust me to make sure you didn't marry Technoblade." Dream smiled when she buried her hands in her face, and a bright blush overtook her cheeks.

"We're both simps, huh?" She asked embarrassed.

"Definitely." They both laughed until their names were called, and they gave each other a friendly fist bump before the referees guided them to their opposite corners.

The gates opened and unsure fans cheered relentlessly. The atmosphere as they danced around the blades was like a friendly spar, and Dream couldn't help but laugh at the stark contrast between his earlier one.

They're calm spirits waved each other has Nikki blocked a gentle strike from Dream, and he quickly dodged her counterattack. No sparks were to be seen as Dream went for a fake out, but failed and Nikki successfully bruised his legs. He retreated, only to run in again with perspiration on their skin. She braced herself, although the sheer force knocked the younger over.

She smiled, relieved when Dream held the diamond sword to her throat and he helped her up. They felt bad for giving the people such an uneventful climax, but then again the day wasn't over, especially not for Dream.

They walked back together while the other, longer events would finish and Nikki asked one thing of Dream.

"Dream, please sock my father in the face and throw him in the dirtiest jail cell there is."

"My pleasure. But you better make something happen with Wilbur." She blushed and laughed, muttering 'I know, I knows' and he gave her a wave as he set off to hide until he could find Technoblade, he scolded himself for not telling Technoblade a meeting spot through a wave of emotions. 

Truth be told, he didn't want to fight Schlatt alone.

__________________

Technoblade marched down the halls with a spring in his step. He finally felt a spark of joy at the prospects of his normal life returning, and all he had to do was ave his father and finally kill Schlatt. Countless servants gave him strange looks at his renewed energy, but he paid them no mind.

The doors to his father's room, where iron guards had been stationed for the last two months. He faced them with an eager look, as they respond with a questioning one. He wasted no time in unsheathing his axe hidden behind his cape, and they didn't have time to react. He no longer would stew in self pity, instead he'd aim to give Dream chocolate and tell him how he lit up his world.

The burly armor they were wearing clattered to the ground as he opened the doors, and the maids were broken from their daze.

"Ah um! Pr-King Technoblade! Have you finally come to visit your father?!" One of them yelled out as she bowed.

"Something of the sort. He's been in a coma like state for the past few months, correct?" Technoblade suspiciously eyed the room, looking for one of Schlatt's paid off traitors.

"Yes! I-I'm afraid...Well, I don't know why...And I don't know if he will recover..." She mumbled sadly. He looked to the other two in the room. The pinkette knew at least one of them would be a traitor and it wasn't the maid who'd informed him of the situation.

"Say, do you know exactly how he fell ill?" The maid opened her mouth to say something, but another girl behind he interrupted hastily.

"We believe it was a stress induced coma." She spoke loudly from the back of the room. He eyed her knowingly, and had to hide the smirk hat tugged at his lips.

"Well then. I'd like to move him, could you three please load his on a cot?" The other two gave a confused nod, while the last girl panicked.

"U-Uhm! If I may ask why, King Technoblade?" She said quickly, remembering to keep her tone delicate and loyal only at the last part, but the boy knew he'd already weeded out the traitor.

"Top secret." He mumbled out as the rightful king was placed on a cot with wooden wheels, and he gave them a nod of thanks. "Ill be taking him to the 9th guest room." Another lie to guard against Sclatt. He passed the iron bodies outside the door as the maids began cleaning up the bed the king had been snatched from, and he couldn't help smirking, thinking how he missed having drama and enemies to steal victories from. 

Though, one little wisp of forgetfulness wavered in the back of his mind.

__________________

The green eyed boy weaved through the throngs of excited people, and he tugged his hood down to keep from being recognized. Dream still couldn't find Technoblade, and it seemed he'd have to search the whole castle for his...Well whatever they were. 

Dream truthfully didn't expect to make it this far. When he first concocted the plan on a late winter night In L’Manburg after Nikki visited, he was filled with unbridled anger. But now, in his right mind, he couldn't believe how well everything had gone. It almost seemed...Too good to be true.

And this was only proven as amidst the brewing hope, there still lie a single little butterfly frying his nerves. Dream still had to fight Schlatt, and that reality brought down the boy like an anvil. He stilled, and he clenched his fists.

The blond scolded himself for being irrational, what was there to worry about? He bested the blood god in battle, all that remained was defeating Schlatt. The person who manipulated his every move exactly to line up with his agenda, the mastermind...The same man who almost succeeded in kidnapping and doing whatever unspeakable things he'd had in mind. Dream's breathing only grew heavier at the fantasy, and he tried reminding himself of the facts, but that butterfly had turned into a spider spinning fear.

Something Dream's brain failed to realize, as his body was recovering during the two months and his conscious mind honed, his subconscious had been brewing up an unknown terror. Of the man named Schlatt. 

Dream swallowed hard and tugged the hood farther down to hide his face. Sweat dripped off his face as lungs struggled for air. The storming emotions created a haze that provided cover for malicious footsteps echoing throughout the small area.

'Why am I scared?' He shut his eyes to blind himself from the possible realities their interaction at the wall could've led to.

The clacking grew closer, two sets of furious men.

'I can do this. I defeated the blood god, and I can handle a stupid fucking goat.' His eyes glazed with the regained determination, and let out a calm breath. He warily opened his eyes, reassuring himself that he was fine, that he could finally sleep with his family, under the same, pleasant moon.

Bright, forest green eyes met resentful brown ones.

Schlatt and Versachie glared back with unwavering rage. His breath hitched and he slumped down against the corner as both men domineered over the frightened boy.

"So, Dreamy boy. Why didn't you tell me you were back in town?" The spider crawling around morphed into wasps swarming and stinging. Before Dream's tembling hands could shield his face, Schlatt's rough ones gripped the entirety of his bottom face, covering his mouth. 

"Now, you're gonna be a good little boy because you just ruined years upon years of planning and scheming." Jschlatt leaned in, enough for Dream to see the way red veins encapsulated his iris. He felt the other man, Versachie, take Dream's diamond sword from it's sheathe and handed it to Schlatt's free hand.

'Should I run?'

'No, I have a plan to do.'

'Technoblade dealt with him, why can't I?

Suddenly his determination faltered and months of planning disappeared. Schlatt guided him from the floor with a outraged, sadistic smile. He felt shivers run up his back as a familiar diamond sword pressed discreetly into his back and Schlatt leaned in to whisper something.

"Behave and act like we're old buds, maybe you'll get off easy." Dream knew that was bullshit, but he couldn't help but comply. His shoulders curled in as they passed by unsuspecting audience members, and he felt like an inconsequential fly, tangled in a shitty goat's web. 

His sore feet suddenly became his only solace as his eyes and ears were flooded with reminders of Schlatt. Dream believed in Technoblade, that was why he'd been so pissed when he found Technoblade didn't believe in him. But now, being kidnapped and completely losing his cool over something imaginary, he couldn't bring himself to blame Technoblade for losing faith. After all, one look from Schlatt and he'd already lost it in himself.

The boy's shaking green eyes glanced to a nearby clock.

1 hour and 47 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for readingngngng!!!! It brings a smile to my face to see all you're guys' lovely comments, and Im so blessed to have such a lovely audience, free of any antis!!! 
> 
> PLEASE GO CHECK OUT THIS ART WORK BY Pttnope !!!!!  
> https://socola.tumblr.com/post/638945868577406976


	13. Lime Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, you've already stuck around for 12 chapters, you're gonna read this no matter if I put a hook or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW//sexual assault
> 
> HELLLOOOOO!!!!! I revised this chapter wayyyy too many times to count because the ending felt soooo weird, and im praying it turned out okay. We can finally end this rollercoaster of a fic with a high...or low.
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with the trigger warning, please don't read.

Technoblade gave his huffing father one last look before he locked him in the shed. That was the only place no one would look for the fallen king. He put the key in his pocket and hurried out and down the numerous hallways of the castle. He stopped walking when he realized Dream never told him exactly where they'd meet.

Technoblade internally panicked as he frantically ran towards the arena that was closely connected to the palace. His feet picked up the pace as he realized that Dream would be absolutely livid, more than he already was, if Technoblade couldn't be there to help him defeat Schlatt.

The pink braid flowed behind him as he marched on at a brisk pace, worry lacing his steps. His emotions were still on edge after the harsh awakening Dream gave, not that it was underserved. Though his thoughts flooded with relief when he caught sight of Dream's supposed accomplice pacing anxiously in the hallway.

"Wilbur." He tried keeping his usual monotone as apparent as ever, but Wilbur still looked at him like a ghost.

"TECHNOBLADE!" He rushed up to give the pinkette a hug, to which Technoblade cringed, and awkwardly patted the other's shoulder. "What the hell? Whats going on with you?"

"I guess I was just a little depressed hearing that Dream died...Not a big deal, really." He rubbed his neck awkwardly as Wilbur pulled away and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Nikki doesn't get easily worried."

"Your reasoning here?" Wilbur scoffed, and Technoblade inwardly hoped he would never find out he tried to summon a whither.

"You know what! Doesn't matter. Since your not trying to kill everyone, guess Dream beat you?" He smirked when a wave of guilt and embarrassment washed over the younger.

"Yes..."He inwardly cringed again at the thought of how distraught he'd been, hopeless really. "Wait. Aren't you meant to be distracting Schlatt?"

"Oh, yes. Dream already beat Nikki when her dad came up and told Schlatt that someone had beat you...But don't worry, all according to plan." The red eyed boy's shoulders slumped in relief, but Wilbur's eyebrows quirked in thought. "Say, just to make sure, Versachie never saw Dream's real face? At least not before today, right?"

"I'd have to guess Schlatt gave basic descriptions..."

"I see..." He muttered out.

"Wilbur, is there something we need to be worried about?" Technoblade hastily asked, and the brunette swallowed harshly.

"That shouldn't change the plan...But, I wonder...?" He mumbled to himself as the other watched him intently. "Right when Dream made his way to L'Manburg, he told us how he escaped Schlatt, but when he spoke Jschlatts name, he..." Wilbur muttered the words out, "He looked really, really scared. And if I recall, Jschlatt had a... unique interest in him." 

Confusion clouded his mind below the crown, and his lips pursed. Too many variables were moving and too many winds blowing in different directions, they were clueless. Despite how their plans had worked so far, the air still lingered with contempt, like you found out the enemy plan too late.

"But! It shouldn't change the plan! Dream should meet up with us in the main throne room." The older reassured quickly, sensing the other's demeanor. Technoblade swallowed, taking a deep breath and determinedly opening his eyes.

"Then let's go."

Heavy boots rung throughout the mysteriously empty hallway, and Technoblade gulped, reminding himself of Dream and the lovesick holiday. They went on, Wilbur occasionally sneaking supportive glances.

Every step they made on the expensive floor resounded their efforts, and Technoblade was only spurred on by the thought of going back to his old life.

The younger noted the strangely empty hallways as his gut stirred in anticipation. There was something missing...A piece to the crucial puzzle of Dream and his Kingdom. Like he'd forgotten something...And that relentless feeling came back. His ruby eyes studied the floor, like it'd give him the answers to his qualms, but quickly looked up when Wilbur spoke.

Something was amiss, but the fog was too thick. 

"It seems we're here. Can't wait to see the rightful royal family in it again."

The large spruce doors with iron bolts and golden handles towered over the two, as they gave each other a nod. There wasn't supposed to be any type of threat behind the doors, but they still prepared for it. Technoblade reached out his hand to push the heavy doors apart, but stopped when he heard distinct voices from the other side.

The pinkette put his ear to the door and motioned for Wilbur to do the same. Their breathing ceased when Schlatt's obnoxious voice could be heard.

"Y'know, I always thought it was strange that you just jumped off." Schlatt murmured out crudely. Dream shivered when a cold diamond blade was pressed further Ito his neck, thin drops of blood escaping to the cold stone floor. Lingering, rude eyes witnessed his plight in their iron armor, and the younger cursed whatever reason they followed Schlatt.

"And I thought it was strange that you already failed spectacularly." Dream retorted through shaky breaths, and Schlatt simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Kids these days..." The man was sitting on the throne, a sloppy cheek resting upon his hand, he was looking down on the blond who kneeled just below eye level. Dream glared up at the brunette before him.

"I'm not even close to done. You think its not strange when a fucking prince of another nation comes up and starts flirting with you?" Shclatt mocked Dream once more as he suddenly delivered a harsh kick to his jaw, sending the blonde flying with a muffled cry of pain.

Anguish blossomed as the area swelled and Dream sat up to find Jschlatt over him once again, his own diamond sword to his throat. The cracking, confident facade was starting to break, but Technoblade would fly before the blond admitted it. 

But these emotions did nothing to compare to the seething fire radiating from Technoblade.

He never once feared Schlatt, everyday he felt immense hatred and found the man obnoxious, but he couldn't say he was scared to duel him. So the only thing stopping him from busting down the door right there was Wilbur pulling his shoulder down. He gave him a bewildered look before the older quietly explained.

"Dream might fear Schlatt, but he'd never go down without a fight. Chances are, the bastard has a blade to his throat. The best thing we can do is wait for an opening, don't let your emotions control you....Again." He finished with a huff, and Technoblade bit his cheek before crouching next to the door again.

"I gotta say, never expected you to be so weak." His free hand traced the cut on Dream's neck, and the blond flinched from the touch. "Did you really defeat Technoblade, or are just the both of you weak?" He egged on.

He turned his face away when Schlatt's own got dangerously close. His free hand trailed up to pin Dream's wrists above his head. "Thinking about it, that makes sense. The fool couldn't even fight back when he had every opportunity to!" The older cackled and Dream's anger overrode his fear.

A harsh knee came up to Schlatt's chest. The older's body recoiled from the action and Dream tried rolling away but the furious brunette kept a tight grip, coughing blood all the while.

"Don't you dare, ever speak about Technoblade." Dream glared back to the livid man atop him, "Yeah, sure he fucked up, but he still tried to do what seemed best when he was surrounded by people like you." He spat out, and relished the look on the older's face. "And honestly, with how fucking stupid you are, I would've done worse." Dream wore a confident smirk until Jschlatt whispered.

"Y'know, you have a pretty mouth under that stupid mask, but it really shouldn't be used for talking." Dream gave a perplexed look, but it was soon replaced by utter consternation as rough lips encased his own. It felt like maggots worming their way into his mouth as the other bit his bottom lip, and promptly stuck his tongue in.

"Wilbur, why don't I hear anything?" Technoblade whispered out hastily, sweat clamoring down his face. The brunette swallowed before another bead of sweat made its way down his face.

"I-I don't know..." He croaked out through the nervousness. Technoblade gave a longing look to the wood, praying he'd suddenly see his beloved.

Jschlatt stood up from the blond, wiping away a string of saliva as the younger coughed and wheezed for air.

"There, that ought to shut you up." Dream didn't have time to be offended as he felt a rush of vomit trail through his windpipe. Half digested lamb chops and water splattered onto the marbled floor as Jschlatt gave another annoyed kick to Dream's guts.

"Don't be so dramatic, I'm sure my kiss was better than that so called prince's..." He cackled to himself as Dream was left writhing in agony and displeasure on the floor. Jschlatt gave a wave of appreciation to one of the countless armored men in the room, before he made an announcement.

"Well Dreamy-poo! After some much needed thought, I've decided to take some inspiration from our dear pig. Honestly, I should really be thanking the two of you, after this ordeal and dealing with dumbass nobles who run from a coup just because of the color lime, I've figured that the crown isn't for me." Through the pain Dream was able to furrow his brows in confusion, and Jschlatt's men did the same. Although neither party had time to quell on his choice of words as heavy spruce doors slammed open.

"Technoblade calm down-" Wilbur was cut off as Technoblade chopped down the scurrying iron bodies to block his way. 

Dream eyes went wide through the pain, but the older was already a step ahead. Standing tall and holding the diamond sword to Dream's throat again, pushing the exact cut he'd made earlier.

"Technoblade, stop!" Wilbur rested an eager hand on the enraged boar as more of Jschlatt's men scurried away. 

The pinkette moved to glare at Wilbur with a snarl, but his eyes saw Dream. One eye clenched shut and blood and saliva dribbling from his mouth, trailing down his chin to meet with the crimson liquid from his neck. 

The air stilled and Technoblade let his axe rest at his side, and Schlatt smirked.

"Hows it going?" He asked smugly.

"What do you think you're doing?" He seethed.

"No need to be so angry!" Jschlatt cackled as hilted the blade, forcing Dream to look up and reveal the scowl he wore.

"Jschlatt you fu-" His eyes went wide with fury as the man interrupted again.

"Now, now. If you wanna have dreams instead of nightmares..." He pushed the blade ever slightly in as more blood seeped out, "I suggest you tell me where the third wither skull is."

The room went dark, as the unknown variables quickly filled themselves in. Panicked ruby eyes scanned the grand hall, and they went wide with terror when he found it. Two, no three guards in the back of the palisade were carrying conspicuous sacks. And the prince heard it, the subtle moans that escaped, the wails of sand.

"Oi! Eyes here." Jschlatt snapped his fingers as Technoblade's attention went to him again. This time, he saw it. A satchel just big enough for some potions, maybe important documents...Or skulls. Technoblade stole a stoic glance at Wilbur, his eyes glazed with trust.

The pinkette could hear Wilbur swallow as Dream glared in disbelief. 

"So, where is it pinky? I suggest you choo-" Jschlatt was interrupted as Dream's voice echoed out.

"TECHNOBLADE I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF THE WHITHER!" Jschlatt seemed taken aback from the sudden outburst not directed at him.

"Dream, last I checked I'm not the one on the floor. Pipe down the adults are talking." He muttered out, and through the storm of emotions the quip like second nature.

"EXCUSE ME YOU BACON BITCH?" Dream screamed, and Technoblade crossed his arms to pout. The brunette looked between the two disbelievingly. Jschlatt clenched his teeth as an ominous shadow cast over his face and he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Dream opened his mouth to yell again, but another swift kick to his gut promptly shut it down. A loud yelp echoed throughout the room as Technoblade snapped back to the situation and his muscles tensed from the sound of pain.

"Enough. Technoblade, you really suck with hiding your stuff. You suck at hiding your feelings, including the whither skulls. One was in a chest behind a tree, and the second was seriously just under your bed." He mocked as the boy's fists shook uncontrollably.

'When did I get here?'

The world came to a stop as the realities hardened into an unbreakable ice, frozen in place.

'When did Dream become more important than my people?'

Technoblade stood alone, his body relaxed as it felt like your mother told you 'we can't keep the stray cat,' and small, inconsequential tears would wash away the dirt you found it in.

'When did I become a lovesick fool?'

The raging sea waves, crashing and clashing inside his soul, push forth from the tempested wind faltered to a stop. A long sigh finally escaped his quivering lips, as he looked at Dream on the floor, bloodied and dirtied like a stray.

"I'm sorry, Dream." He whispered out, his voice breaking ever slightly. 

The atmosphere chilled as sympathy and subdued realization flooded Dream's senses. The lone king took a step forward.

"I'm sorry that we won't be able to have another date. I'm sorry..." One silent, unaccompanied tear trickled down his cheek as Jschlatt looked at him, bewildered.

His black boots seemed to move by themselves as he approached Jschlatt, his men standing off to the side in a stupor waiting for orders. The room was silent, the brunette ahead him shaking with anger as Dream stayed silent, head down. He kept walking, and Jschlatt took a step back.

"Don't get any fucking closer!" He yelled out and thrusted the sword dangerously close to Dream's arteries again. Technoblade paid no mind as his pace remained constant. He marched ahead, like a persistent wind determined to knock down every obstacle. 

His shadow held a downcast as his swift movements rapidly approached Schlatt. Mere feet and bricks separated the adversaries, and Technoblade finally felt it. That the climax had arrived, and from the peak he couldn't see anymore mountains. And from the top, no more puzzle pieces hid, no more mysteries remained, but he didn't like the picture. The older seemed to open his mouth again to speak, but quickly stopped. 

Everyone held a gasp. 

Technoblade walked past them, ahead towards the throne. He looked up at the shimmering jewels it adorned, the one his father had scolded him so many times on. Jschlatt gave him a puzzled look.

The whole room waited in anticipation of the young boy as he knelt down, a small brick part of the staircase leading to the throne was pulled out. Dream's features exploded with panic as his pleas went unheard.

Technoblade pulled out an endearing green hoodie, something wrapped inside of it. He stood up again, holding the precious item like a baby in his hands as Jschlatt's face morphed into a giddy excitement.

"YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" Dream bellowed, his voice fraying with the previous anger he held. Jschlatt paid no mind to shut the blond up this time as he stepped forward, towards Technoblade.

The pinkette had all eyes on him as Dream struggled to stand up through bruised ribs. He carefully unwrapped the precious lime fabric from the charcoal skull. The goat man's eyes were enamored with it, like a dragon and gold.

"Dream, I'm sorry..." The pinkette bit his lip as their eyes met. Dream's, a betrayed hue of evergreen, and Technoblade's a shameful crimson. 

"The reason I chose the whither, was for you the one thing I wouldn't be able to defeat."

Schlatt's face morphed into a monster as his mouth kept expanding in excitement. 

Technoblade sent a look, a request of which the legendary Dream was the only one capable.

Jschlatt took another step forward to snatch the skull, Dream's eyes, for one sliver of a moment, flashed with exasperated anger.

Midnight hadn't struck yet.

"Hey Schlatt." Technoblade muttered through a smirk as the brunette eagerly took the skull from his hands.

"What is it?" He responded nonchalantly, too preoccupied with the treasure in his hands.

"Didn't you call our plan sloppy? Are you really one to talk?" 

"What? Somebody salty that daddy's little kingdom won't be here anymore?" He teased while putting the skull away.

"Ever heard of a fairy tale called Cinderella?" He crossed his arms as Schlatt's full attention came to the pinkette.

"If you wanna give one last little stupid speech before you die, be my guest." The clashing sides stilled as the younger spun his tale.

"Cinderella's shoe came off as soon as the bell struck midnight, leaving her dear Prince Charming only a glass slipper." Schlatt quirked his eyebrow as Technoblade motioned to a red cape that wasn't there, "Both sister's feet were too big, and ultimately the shoe was returned to Cinderella." The room stilled as Jschlatt burst out laughing.

"Aren't you supposed to be smart?!" He bent over as Technoblade's face morphed into an unmistakable giddy grin, like a child on Christmas.

"What makes you think I killed hundreds of skeletons for you?" He whispered cooly. Before the brunette or his men could make out the words the lime body that'd been sitting obediently on the floor sprang up. 

Jschlatt didn't have the time to react before swift hands from above yanked the whither skull from his grip. Standing atop a shimmering throne of gold and red, clutching an eye shut from ache and wiping his chin from blood, stood Dream.

"My name's Cinderella, not yours. Asswipe." He chuckled lightly through the pain as veins popped on the goat's head and a furious wave of his hand sent eager and anxious soldiers forward, with an uproar of iron armor.

"Dream, I'd say we got about 15 minutes to survive this little mob until Wilbur comes back with backup." Technoblade huffed as Schlatt retreated to the back of the wave. Dream tossed the skull in his hand before retorting.

"All the more time to give these bastards a little payback, no?" They gave each other one last look, a look of mutual trust and respect as they drew their weapons. Technoblade held a diamond axe, as Dream wielded a worn out sword. They strutted in confidently as swings and arrows alike were thrown their way.

Dream danced with the elegance of a reborn warrior as his legs shifted through a barrage of attacks, gathering momentum to slice through iron armor. His sword was raised high as he felt Technoblade's back to his, and his front surrounding by enemies. The anguish, sorrow, and misery Schlatt had brought would be the driving force behind his attack. He felt the cold wind that the whoosh of Technoblade's braid gave as his sword clashed with another's axe. He quickly kicked the other down and delivered a finishing blow to the one of many, and he calculated the quickest way to revenge through the obstacles in his path.

Technoblade weaved through foolish enemies as his axe crushed another one. Dream's curls bounced as he did the same and the pinkette smirked, as he could hear the sweat dripping from their enemies. His boots skillfully dodged any oncoming attack as he used every ounce of momentum, every ounce of mourning Schlatt had brought, to bring down another annoying cockroach. Time filtered through their wary souls as more men fell, and their hopes rose from ash. Like a phoenix delivering a scorching breath, Technoblade knocked down more opponents with unwavering speed. His hands changed the position around the heavy axe as another hard swung was met with stubborn armor, and he gave a shout to knock it down. His breath stilled as another smile crept up, as Dream sent the last one flying and Schlatt remained with no where to run.

"Did you really think you could defeat the blood god?" Technoblade asked with a renewed passion. Schlatt gulped crudely, drawing back a stolen bow and arrow, poised towards the prince.

"I'm not going down without a fight." He murmured through the sweat clamoring down his face, and Technoblade scoffed.

"You already have." He smirked as Jschlatt seemed to gently let loose his grip on the bow, and he took a steady step forward. But just as his boot clacked against stone, the arrow was ready to fire once more. Technoblade stilled as his jaded hands didn't move, and an ear splitting grin erupted on Schlatt's face. 

He released his fingers from the draw string, and Technoblade closed his eyes and ducked hastily, only too late.

Or at least it should've been too late, because an arrow never came. Instead there lay Jschlatt, on the floor next to Dream who was cracking his knuckles.

"I've been doing this bullshit for three months and I refuse to let you draw it out any longer, you musty ass bitch!" The complete tone, devoid of any patience sent shivers up Technoblade's spine as Dream kicked Schlatt repeatedly on the ground. He yelled taunts like 'HOW DOES IT FEEL YOU FUCKING BITCH' and 'AwWw iS lItTlE sChLaTt NoT hAvInG fUn?!'.

Technoblade simply took a content against the bottom of the throne praying he wasn't next as Dream let out a final kick. Hasty footsteps came rushing in as Wilbur had Sapnap, George and Nikki in tow.

"I'm sorry it took so long but we're here...now?" He whispered out as he took in the surroundings. The other three gaped at the amount of iron bodies on the floor as Wilbur ran to check on Technoblade.

"Did you guys do all of this?" 

"...No, the air did." He deadpanned. Wilbur gave him a look of disbelief before standing from his crouched position, pinching his nose bridge and shaking his head. Nikki graciously tiptoed around the bodies as George and Sapnap went to high five Dream.

Nikki went to discuss plans for her coward of a father with Wilbur, and wicked eager grins spread themselves across their faces.

Celebrations of all kinds were heard throughout the grand hall, adorned with smiling faces. George whispered something to Dream, making the blond blush madly before stumbling over to Technoblade.

"Hey, I got a first place medal to claim. Huh? Whats that? You only got third place?!" Dream mocked before Technoblade let out a sigh and stood to his full height.

"I'll be taking that back soon enough, don't worry."

"Sure, mr. BlOoD gOd."

A setting sun filtered through the stained glass as the two stumbled back together, the bruises and broken ribs all the worth. The air finally felt clean, void of any foreboding warnings as it only left promise. Promise for a better day, maybe a better kingdom, or maybe a better fairytale. 

Dream bellowed out in laughter as Technoblade gleamed with pride of making his beloved laugh.

Wide smiles painted, deprived of agony were felt all around as everyone else towed behind, watching the two march ahead, with matching red ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayaay!!!!! We're done boyssss!!!  
> Next chapter will all be about the aftermath, tying up loose ends, etc.  
> If you enjoyed the fic please leave a comment and Kudos!!! Even though there's kinda no reason to now, it'd still make me really happy....Is my guilt tripping working? Heh, I just want the clout.
> 
> Also I came up with he name lime cinderella because originally this was planned to be 8 chapters, with he ending climax being a ball. I wanted to focus on the whole mask thing, since every other fanfic just kinda brushed it off. But that didn't exactly go as planned, and I had a hard time connecting the fairytale cinderella to any of the events that transpired, hopefully it didn't feel too out of place.


	14. Tired of You, Tired of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a romance story, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is by far the longest I've ever written a singular chapter or Oneshot. It took me a while because in a way I think I wanted to hold on to that feeling of feeding my fellow simps, but theres nothing I hate more than an author who cant end their story so I kinda gotta.
> 
> I tried to include as many cutesy moments that I think everyone really enjoyed about my adaptation of their dynamic and ship. Please enjoy because ive never gotten so much support on anything before and its all thanks to you!  
> So even if you didn't kudos or comment, thanks for reading!

Dream's eyes opened to his dusty, shabby room, a stark contrast to his long stay in L'manburg. And for the umpteenth time he pinched himself to make sure he hadn't fooled himself, and he was really home.

After letting out a relieved sigh, his callused feet thudded on the floor, excitedly hopping out of his cot. Despite the injuries that still weighed him down, the blond rushed to the kitchen where rays of early sunlight were filtering through.

"Dream." His mother acknowledged coldly. She was livid when he first stumbled into his family's arms, but it quickly subsided with relief as she quietly led Dream and Drista home, a euphoric tear spilling from her eyes.

The boy observed as his mom made her morning coffee, preparing to walk Drista to school. Speaking of the young girl, he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his torso as he patted her head.

"Mom, can I please stay home today? We gotta make sure Dream is still on house arrest." Ah yes, that. His punishment for hiding his second life from his mother, and going on a suicide mission with his hero complex; a fair trade.

"No. You skipped three days after the tournament, and you already have so much to catch up on." She supplied, taking a cozy sip from the steaming mug. Drista was going to open her mouth in protest, but a harsh, tired glare from her mother shut her up.

"Hey, I'll be here when you get back. Promise I won't go anywhere." He wrangled away from her hug as she grabbed her backpack and put on her shoes with a pout.

"Yea, as long as you stop being such a simp..." The girl muttered and Dream's face grew into an impressive blush as their mother struggled to keep her angry facade with the joke.

"Okay, okay. Dream, I'm walking her to school. If you take one step outside the door, I will kill you." Dream shivered at the threat, and Drista sent him off with a salute and mischievous grin as their mom ushered her out the door.

The slam rang out as he was left alone in the tiny shack. Dream was happy, truly. He was happy that he still had an accepting family, happy that he had a bed. But the pit in his stomach did nothing to hide the feelings for Technoblade.

After they'd claimed their medals, the prince searched every iron body, guest room, and guard for the antidote. He finally found it, under Schlatt's bed ironically, and that's when they parted ways, each having their own respective messes to pay for and clean up.

A long sigh left his lips as his shoulders slumped and the minty feeling was still ever present in his mouth(He washed his mouth for about thirty minutes after the 'kiss' he received that day.)

He wandered around the house, admiring the most mundane things. Like the way the stove...was made out of stone. Or the way....The house has four walls.

He was breathtakingly bored. And despite his best wishes to go clear the uncertain air with Technoblade, it'd be so unfair to his worried mother who already had so many gray hairs.

His feet made their way back to his room as his eyes landed on the cape, and he gave it a weak smile. 

Dammit. 

It'd be really easy.

Maybe just deliver a quick letter.

Or maybe a quick kiss.

Or maybe a quick date.

A loud groan escaped his lips as his ADHD became ever present. 

Ahh yes, the life of a simp was hard. So very difficult as he wrote an apology letter to his mother and taped it to the counter. He never did get that valentine's date, and it was easier to ask for forgiveness rather than permission.

A pained smile painted itself across his features as he pulled his lime hoodie down and left the mask behind. He jumped out his second story window before his mother could get back and kill him.

_____________

Now, just maybe, if someone were to say that being a simp and a makeshift king made for a lousy life, Technoblade would've screamed 'OBVIOUSLY' and went on with his day knowing it wasn't him. 

Except it was him.

And currently the tiny divots in the wooden table were more interesting than stocks.

God dammit. Jesus lord. He was bored. 

Despite the aches throughout his body, and the stress of waiting for his father to fully regain consciousness, everything was still dull. The past months had set a veil of uncertainty- something always looming in the distance.

But now, there was nothing. 

Not the ominous kind, or even the solemn one. Just nothing. Except maybe clueless advisors. Yes, those were always there. 

Another loud groan left his mouth as soon as he was alone after a spectacularly long meeting, one that tested his patience more than Jschlatt.

Speaking of the bastard, he was currently locked in the dungeons. Not the deepest one- or the brightest, but a horrible one nonetheless. After they vigorously searched the castle for the antidote Dream left with his furious family. Technoblade, Wilbur and Niki decided it'd be best to slowly weed out any traitors they could find, and wait until the true king awoke to deliver Schlatt's punishment.

Technoblade didn't believe in unlawful measures of discipline, but even the pinkette had to admit he'd be extremely biased considering he stole his first kiss with Dream. 

Ah- that was another thing that made the boredom so much more unbearable. Waiting for his father to wake, or waiting to make things right with Dream. His fists still tumbled with anger when he thought of the scene, Dream on the floor, bloodied as Schlatt's face scandalously dripped with saliva. 

Another grimace spread across his face, scaring maids that were walking by.

His footsteps paced throughout the hall that he and Dream ran through only 5 days earlier. He prepared to go sulk under his blankets before his next meeting at lunch time when a sharp gasp echoed from one of the rooms. His father's to be exact.

His feet moved on their own, poised of a true warrior.

He slammed open the door, wielding an imaginary axe that wasn't there.

The scene that greeted him...Words couldn't describe his reaction.

Dream stood in the windowsill, like a burglar with cop lights on him. And his father sat up in his bed for the first time in months, clearly bewildered with the whole situation and choosing his head back and forth behind the boys.

He did a double take-Then another one-then another one- and almost one more before Philza's commanding voice rung out.

"Technoblade." He commanded as the prince in question shut the door behind him anxiously.

"H-Hey dad."

"Explain." Dream was currently trying to sneak back down the window he'd climbed in, but a rough grab from Technoblade pulled him into the room and he shut the window. 

They would face his wrath together.

"Uh-Well." The younger blond receded into the corner, desperate to not be noticed as all of the king's wrath was directed at his beloved. 

Dream might've made a small blunder, blinded by his simping ways.

Might've snuck into the wrong window.

"How about you begin with why you're wearing my crown." Philza bellowed and they swallowed harshly. 

___________________

"And so you see, dear father, that's how Dream and I saved your kingdom." Dream had to bite his lip to stifle his complaints and utter shock. The other had completely left out where he tried to blow up SMP, or when Schlatt almost did, or when Wilbur practically risked his kingdom to help.

The king pursed his lip, in utter disbelief. It was clear that he'd had years being a king- hiding facial expressions and pure emotions- from the way he received the news that he'd been out for almost three months and that his kingdom had almost been robbed.

"...I see..."

"We can leave you alone?" The pinkette muttered out, hoping to get some alone time with Dream.

"Yes, please. Don't tell the maids yet, I need some alone time."

"I understand." Technoblade huffed, and he bashfully led Dream to the door, before the king uttered one last quip.

"Technoblade, there are great date spots that I took your mother-" The pinkette forcefully slammed the door as Dream chuckled out with a bright flush.

"Umm, so..." The prince twiddled with his braid as Dream shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I guess we have some things to talk about..." Dream continued.

"Yes."

The awkwardness between them seeped like a pulp, and neither made a move to stop it. They dawdled in the hallways, before realization struck the younger's face.

His time with the pinkette was limited by an angry demon mother.

"Technoblade." The eagerness shocked the other from his stupor, and his full attention as on Dream. "Will you go on a valentine's day date, with me?"

He kneeled in front of Technoblade who's face was darker than his hair, and the prince simply muttered out an awkward agreement.

"...Sure..."

Dream let out a toothy and relieved grin, as he stood up and kissed Technoblade's hand. The actions melted his heart and it took all his willpower to resist wrapping Dream in a bear hug and kidnapping him.

The blonde dragged Techno through the broad hallways of the castle where maids and butlers served dutifully. He trotted along, holding the hand he'd kissed moments earlier and the other contently followed.

Eventually, as they passed the border wall of the courtyard where Dream had first reappeared, and the entrance to the dungeons where Technoblade rescued the younger, the awkwardness ceased. Though It was replaced by something else, as they passed Duke Versachie's(Niki's, after the noble had been chased down and arrested.) house, and gone by the restaurant where the princes of L’manburg dined and Technoblade ate with them.

It was replaced by pure, giddy excitement, no venomous strings attached. The feeling lingered strong as ever while the smiling boys ran through the plaza where Technoblade sounded Jschlatt's speech, and it continued still when they passed the small cafe him and George were eating at when those distant bells rung.

"Dream, uh, just how far do you plan to go?" Dream replied with a mischievous grin, directed towards Technoblade who was running after him. The pinkette inwardly sighed.

"We're not going to the village are we? I can't run that far."

"Nope." 

"You didn't plan for this at all, did you?"

"Nope! Not at all! In fact, my mom's definitely gonna kill me, i'm supposed to be under house arrest."

"Nerd."

"I swear to god i'll go tell the king what you almost did." Dream gave a dead look at the pinkette, and they both burst out laughing, their shoulders touching ever slightly as their swift movements kept up.

"What is this place?" Technoblade asked. They stood in front of what looked to be a bakery, on the outskirts of the kingdom.

"WoW I DoN't KnOw! It'S aLmOsT lIkE iT tElLs YoU!?!!" Dream mocked while gawking at the obvious 'bakery' sign.

"Its a miracle you weren't a late term abortion." He muttered out as Dream held the door open.

He ran up to the small counter where an elderly man worked and ordered something Technoblade couldn't see. The pinkette took a seat next to the stained window as Dream hummed while the man worked on something. He tapped his chin eagerly as a pool of anxiousness formed.

"Sorry! Hope you like sweets, and also haven't eaten all day." Dream chirped out as he took a seat across from the older, and Technoblade gave a side glance to what he set down on the table.

A cake, with pastel pink and green hearts bordering the text that read 'Third Place Isn't That Sexy'.

"PFFFFF, AHAHAH" Dream bellowed out as soon as the words registered in Technoblade's mind, and he had to desperately fight the oncoming anger and embarrassment.

"Dream you wanna have a rematch?" His salt dripping through.

"Sorry, I don't spar with people in..." Dream leaned in as his next words were laced with mockery, "THIRD PLACE! AHAHAHAHA" He held his stomach from laughing so hard, and Technoblade grumbled and inevitably gave in to just eat the cake.

"You are so cringeeeeee..." He muttered out as a bite of cake entered his mouth. Just as he was about to chomp down on it, a hand took his fork with the sweetness on it.

"Ah, ah, ah. Third place doesn't get the first slice." Dream smirked as a wide flush grew on the older's face. But through his irritated haze a devilish idea formed, one that made a smirk of his own form.

"You know what, you're right! First place deserves the first slice! Mhmmm. Here lemme help you with that." Dream gave a confused glance before a swift hand pushed into his curls.

Promptly pushing his head face first in the cake. 

A large splat sound followed.

With frosting everywhere.

The room stilled as Technoblade had to fight desperately to keep from laughing like a hyena.

"Tech-No-Blade." Dream looked up slowly, his hair frosted with mixes of pink and green, and his face looking like Jack Frost.

"Yes, Dre-am? Was that enough of a 'first slice'? Or do you want some more?" He rested his chin on his hand as his grin widened. Dream wore a forced and Frustrated smile, knowing he couldn't retaliate because they were in the middle of a store.

At the other's silence, Technoblade took it as a sign to tease him further.

"Oh? Whats this?" A sarcastic tone said as the prince leaned forward, towards a testy blond. He leaned in closer, which went unnoticed by the younger until he felt a finger swipe at a bit of frosting on his nose. To which went straight into the older's mouth, with sly ruby eyes meeting embarrassed green ones.

The emerald eyes too became accepted by an overwhelming pink flush, and Technoblade laughed heartily.

"Tch. At least I'm not third place..." He muttered out, finally growing content with his situation as he pushed his chair in. "Come on, I bought this cake and i'll be dammed if I don't enjoy it. Lets go eat by the riverside."

"Will do, mr.muffinman." 

"I'm going to pull a Jschlatt, I swear." Dream said as they exited the quaint shop, but the air from Technoblade changed.

Their movements slowed as they both registered who'd just been mentioned.

A touchy subject for them.

Silence overtook the jovial mood.

"...You wanna see him?" The pinkette asked wearily, and Dream thought on it for a moment.

"...I..I don't think so, not right now. I don't wanna give him more power over me than he already has in my nightmares." He murmured as they approached the musty river. They chose a spot with relatively green grass for February, and Dream went to wash his face.

"Im sorry."

"For what?" The sound slightly eroded from water.

"For not getting there in time. For not, I don't know, like, busting down the door sooner?"

"...Ah, that."

"Yes, that." 

The silence became unbearable as Dream wiped his face and Technoblade waited.

"I-I don't really know what to feel. I know I didn't like it, and I never want it to happen again, but..." Dream took a deep breath as more emotions spilled out, "It feels like a dream, or nightmare...It feels like it never happened, but I know theres still the bruise on my lip."

The swashing river filled the silence as Technoblade gave Dream a hesitant hug. 

And Dream gave a desperate hug he didn't know he needed.

The early morning mist was gone now as the birds chirped and the sun rose higher. They stayed like that for a little, until Dream's breathing calmed down and Technoblade felt the mood dissipate.

"So, uh, are we gonna eat this cake orrrrr....?"

"How do you always ruin the mood?" Dream chuckled as the tension lifted and they dug in happily.

______________

"Its still only noon. What else do you wanna do?" Technoblade asked as he wiped his chin with a napkin, his stomach full of sugar.

"Well I know I cant go back to my house, theres a very real chance my mom will kill me."

"Somehow I can see why." Dream gave a playful punch to the other's shoulder and they laughed. He helped Techno to his feet as the two waltzed around, back to the main plaza of the kingdom, chatting all the while.

"I don't know about you, but i'm pretty tired of fighting right now. I wanna just relax a little bit, y'know?" Technoblade reasoned after a while, and Dream gave a thoughtful nod.

"Agreed. So how about you choose a date spot now?"

"Uhhhhhh, what?" Technoblade stepped back, unprepared for the sudden attention;

"I'm always picking." Dream gave him a patient smile as possibilities flashed through his mind. Until one, a very certain one that meant more to him than killing orphans, came to mind.

"You like potatoes?" 

An excited, anxious and giddy grin swept across Dream's face as he responded with a supportive.

"You bet."

They raced along, a renewed passion in the pinkette's step as both knew exactly where they'd be going next. The rush of midday wouldn't hinder their progress in reaching the legendary potatoe farm, as they pushed through mountains of people.

Wide smiles and huffs followed as Technoblade led them through the palace gate and servants beamed at their passionate prince, revived. He finally stopped with a giant smirk, like a little kid arriving at his favorite sandbox.

"So this is where the magic happens, huh?" Dream asked and Technoblade gave a bright nod.

"Would you like an in-deph-explanation?"

Dream didn't have time to respond when Technoblade jumped right in. Explaining how potatoes were good for the skin, the coloration and how they got them, the evolutionary difference between sweet potatoes and the Gunda potatoes. All the while carefully fingering the soil, also explaining the optimal PH levels, the type of substrate, and the challenges of growing potatoes out of a greenhouse in the open.

At one point, before Dream could regret meeting the prince at all, he left. Saying he'd be right back with a diagram.

And oh, how he wished that Jschlatt would've killed him.

But alas, his break was short lived when he heard another human come limping in on a cane.

"AH Y-Your Majesty!" He quickly kneeled right beside the special soil(A PH level of 5.6 may he add) to greet the king. 

"Ah theres no need!" The man bellowed out, full of energy. 

"Umm, Technobl-Prince Technoblade will be back shortly..." Dream murmured out as he stood up again.

"I'm not here for him. The servants were gossiping how they kept seeing you two running around last week"

A socked and embarrassed plastered itself onto his face before he fixed it and stood tall. "I-I can leave if..."

"no, no. I came here to speak to you, specifically. Take a seat" The king patted a stone bench right beside the farm and Dream took a careful seat, like a feather would make the entire palace collapse.

"I'm not stupid."

"P-Pardon?"

"I know that Techno couldn't handle all that on his own. He's my son, but I know his strengths as well as his limits. I also know when irreparable damage has been done."

Dream would've been ready to spill every state secret he knew, but the king drew on.

"I don't care to know the specifics, because at the end of the day he rose to the occasion. But he didn't do it alone. He did it with you, didn't he?"

That left quite a few important pieces out, like Wilbur and Nikki, but the soul piercing gaze from the king told him he should just agree.

"...Yes."

"He'll be king soon. And he needs pillar, as well as someone who'll push him and challenge him." The king gave another contemplative gaze towards Dream and continued, "He needs someone who can remind him of why he'd doing everything, an equal. Someone who will stand by him, through the good and the bad."

"Sir, if you're proposing marriage I think its too soon-"

"HAHAAHA GOD NO. I can't see that little shit getting married anytime soon," Philza wiped a tear from his eye as Dream gave him a scared look at the sudden burst of energy, "Listen. Ive tried before, but he's always reasoned that he's strong enough on his own. So would you become his personal guard, his-"

"How much does it pay?" Dream asked suddenly, all formalities forgotten at the promise of money and the king seemed taken aback. 

"Seven figures-"

"Say no more. I'd be glad to help this great nation, from the depth of my soul."

Philza had to resist calling out BS right there as heavy footsteps made their way back. The two stopped in conversation as Technoblade gave a bewildered look to his father, then Dream.

"How are walking around right now? You're ancient and sick!"

"Technoblade from the diagrams you're holding I can assume you're not getting any sex tonight-"

The pinkette hurriedly dropped the items he was holding as he covered his father's mouth and Dream held back a monstrous laugh.

"Maybe it's time to go?" Dream asked, praying Technoblade would forget about potatoes in place of avoiding Philza.

"Probably." He rushed out, and the boys left a cackling King for the second time that day.

"Well, uh, he's interesting..."

"You can just say cringe." Another silence shifted over them as their feet brought them to the castle gates.

"Remember when I met you for the second time here?"

"Pfff, yes. The you tried again and you got thrown in prison and your sister had to bail you out." They chuckled at the fond memories as the arch was behind them, and the winding road through the social classes of the kingdom remained.

"Oh actually, what time is it?"

"How do you expect me to know?"

"..."

"I don't know maybe, 2:15? I spent a while educating you on the proper potatoes methods." Technoblade said, and Dream bent over laughing. 

"Say, you wanna come pick up Drista from school?" He said after he calmed down, and the prince wore a proud pout. 

"Not particularly-"

"GREAT, LETS GO!"

____________________

Drista's school isn't what you call great. Or nice. Or tolerable. Maybe shabby at best.

The place was just as beaten down as their home, and the lack of staff was evident. Nonetheless both siblings still got straight A's by strict order of their mother, and left the place relatively okay. 

The large, overgrown building towered over the two boys as Dream's fists shook in excitement.

"Ah! I haven't been here in forever! Drista gets out at 2:45 so we have some time." The blond eagerly peaked around the corners and edges that hadn't changed in years as Technoblade grew more and more disgusted.

"You probably had some smancy-fancy rich school, huh?" Dream said after he noticed the look on the older's face.

"No, I got private tutors. What do you think I am, poor?" He blurted out, and Dream had to resist committing homicide right there.

"But this is where the great Dream graduated..." Technoblade muttered in sarcastic awe, and the younger chuckled.

"Listen I know it's not much, but it's enough."

"...Enough to start another plague, that's for sure..."

Dream gave a decisive kick to his shin and Technoblade gave a yelp of pain.

"We'll need to hurry as soon as we see her, my mom is only about a few minutes late usually..." He said as the older gave him a harsh glare.

"Now, Dream."

"What?"

"I feel like kidnapping your sister and having both of your mother's children mysteriously disappear where she has no idea how to find them, MAYBE just maybe isn't the best idea."

"...."

"Dream?"

Just as the blond was about to stutter out something, three loud bells roared. Kids came rushing out in a fit, not much younger than the two themselves, and among them they saw a head of golden blond hair.

"DRISTA!" Dream yelled from the sidelines of racing children(which Technoblade had to resist dropkicking)

"huh-DREAM?!" She yelled out, a sight embarrassment teasing her cheeks as she rushed over to him. "What about mom?"

At the other's silence her face fell into a bewildered one.

"You didn't get permission?!"

"..."

"Oh, you're here potatoes guy.." She muttered out, deflated completely.

"Glad i'm such an afterthought."

The noises were starting to die down as the three made their way out of the courtyard and onto an alleyway.

"So why am I here?" Drista asked calmly.

"Because me and Technoblade needed something to do!"

"Technoblade and I." The pinkette said unhelpfully and Dream sent another sarcastic quip back along with another light kick to the shin.

"Sure mr private tutors and third place."

"BAHAHAAH" Drista laughed, and the other two joined in eventually. "Wait so am I actually the third wheel on your date?"

"I don't know if I'd call it a 'date' but-" 

"Shut up potatoes man no one cares."

Dream chuckled and held Technoblade back from a prideful Drista.

"Well if that's all i'm gonna head home."

"Wait what? Already?" Dream asked.

"Oh come on, you've gotten injured so much from being a simp, you deserve to enjoy your date." She made a show of tapping her brother on the shoulder as she ran off, leaving the two in a gay panic stupor.

With no one else there, and no strangers or shops or even wild ideas to distract them, they just stood there.

Neither felt right ending the date right there. It felt like words had been left unsaid and confessions were still hidden. So Technoblade, clenching his fist and opening his heart asked Dream one more thing.

"Will you follow me?"

___________________

The sun that filtered through pine only illuminated Dream's beautiful hair more-and Technoblade didn't miss it. He didn't miss how the grass they were sitting on was a shade darker than Dream's hoodie, or how his freckles were the same color as the spruce bark they leaned against. 

The prince caught how Dream's eyes lingered on the blue river, or how he constantly tried to count the trees surrounding them In the park.

He didn't miss when Dream gave him a quirky smile, desperately trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Y'know Dream, I don't think I ever properly thanked you for 'knocking' me out of it." Technoblade said, and Dream hummed in confirmation. 

"Thank you." Technoblade said in earnest, and Dream gave a stoic and content gaze right back.

"You're welcome. And I'll be able to do it more in the future."

"What do you mean?" Technoblade furrowed his brow as Dream continued with an air of pride.

"When me and the king were talking, he asked me to be your personal guard, against any pedo goats!" Dream put his fist against his chest as a sign of support and Technoblade couldn't help the pure happiness and excitement that welled up.

"Seriously?!"

"Yep! I can distract you even more now!" He yelled out, perhaps too happy but no one could deny the jovial mood. Technoblade reeled the possibilities as his grin grew wider and Dream glowed with pride more.

"Hey, how did you actually fake your death?" Technoblade asked after the first big wave of excitement left.

"Actually it's kinda funny. I jumped off the ravine, then pearled to the other side. So I guess in a way you saved me." Dream gave another bright chuckle as pride swelled within the older. 

Their conversation died as another silence remained; questioning them. 

What now? 

Where to?

"Dream."

"Yea?"

"Do you remember when I first beat you?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Do you remember when I beat you?" The blond replied with a challenge But Technoblade just lightly punched him on the shoulder as the suffocating air returned.

The reminder of their struggle just to be able to have this conversation remained evident on their bodies.

"I'm tired of it all."

The words didn't leave a bitter taste, just a forlorn one. Dream stilled his breathing and he looked at the green grass beneath their fingertips, like it'd give the answers of the universe. He sighed before looking to Technoblade to continue.

"I'm tired of wondering if I'm enough. I'm tired of wondering if i'll be the right king one day." An intense gaze landed on emerald eyes as the pinkette continued. "I'm tired of the boring meetings. I'm tired of every vegetable but potatoes."

Technoblade missed the irritation rooted in the other as he solemnly went on.

"But I can't change any of that. I can't." He gave a hopeful gaze to the other as his words began to make sense. "But, even if only a tiny bit, you could. I remember the first day, when you got me out of those boring meetings and first stole my cape...It made me really happy."

Dream was growing more and more frustrated, but the prince simply kept on going with his not-so subtle confession.

"And I remember the look on Wilbur and Tommy's faces when you beat them, horribly." A deep laugh echoed out as Dream made a move to lean in. "And of course I rem-" 

Conversation ceased as a soft pair of lips met Technoblade's.

He could feel the silky curls that swayed past the light breeze and brushed his features.

It was chaste, but it didn't move. The foreign things didn't make a move to go in further, or to pull back.

They stayed there, as a hand came to cup the pinkette's face and shoulders leaned into his body.

His body refused to work, to move or even praise the blond before him.

He kissed back, leaning in ever so slightly as his nose brushed Dream's.

After staying like that in a climatic silence Dream pulled away with a bright blush.

"Hopefully you'll remember that. Because I'm pretty tired of this." Dream stood up to look down on a bewildered Technoblade with a grin brighter than the sun. "And hopefully, you'll remember more with me. More things that'll make you smile and laugh..." Dream helped to lift Technoblade from the ground, a growing flush still present on the other's face. 

"Because Technoblade, I love you. And I'm tired of being embarrassed about it. I love the way you ramble on and on about the stupidest shit. I love the way you fight. I love the way you get so adorably embarrassed by anything, and most of all..." Dream leaned in to give Technoblade another light peck on the lips.

"I love being with you."

The blond gave a ginormous hug as he buried his face into the crook of Technoblade's neck.

Dream squeezed harder through the bright star illuminating the pine trees. The evening fog was still forming when Technoblade wrapped his arms around Dream, and ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Thanks for saying it first, simp." Technoblade murmured out.

"Takes one to know one." Dream responded.

And they stayed there, like that. Maybe for a bit too long for friends. Maybe for a bit too long for lovers, even. But after countless wounds and worries, a multitude of suffering and sorrow. They were here.

Together.

In SMP.

In each other's arms.

__________________

Bonus thingy:

"Fuck, my mom's gonna kill me."

"I'm sure your lovely boyfriend can help."

"She's not an orphan."

"..........SO about that-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYEYYYAYSYEYSYEYSYE  
> It feels surreal that there won't be anything to fuck up my sleep schedule but whatever. I might do a Oneshot book with lots of other ships in the SMP and request and all that jazz.  
> One last thing! If yall could comment what your favorite singular scene from this fic was it'd really help! Even if you could explain why it was good or why you enjoyed it that would help me improve overall.  
> Thanks for reading boys, and this is just the work of your local random fujoshi ;)
> 
> ALSO IF YALL SAW ANY FAN ARTS OF THIS FIC COMMENT THE LINK OR ELSE ILL WRITE A SEQUAL WHERE DREAM DIES

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! If you like this please drop a kudos or even a comment, it really helps to motivate me to work faster :)


End file.
